El poder del amor y la amistad
by Amai do
Summary: Hay problemas con los emblemas de cada elegido, la puerta entre los mundos debe abrirse... pero se necesita de una fuerza demasiado poderosa para hacerlo, esta misma cambiará la vida de dos personas * Todos tienen pareja * SORATO * COMPLETO
1. Prologo

**Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los uso para hacer esta historia**

**Aclaraciones**

* Dos años después de la última aventura, todos han crecido mucho, por lo mismo que ya casi no tienen tiempo de verse, pero siempre se juntan el día del amor y la amistad, el primero de agosto, navidad y en esporádicas reuniones para ir al digimundo y ver que todo ande bien.

* A mi no me gusta ver que algunos personajes se quedan solitos, es decir sin pareja, (díganme cursi si quieren) por lo que en mis historias siempre TODOS tendrán pareja.

* Inventé a cuatro personajes, bueno sí salen en DA 02, pero aquí les puse nombre y descripción, cabe destacar que también son elegidas.

* Los padres de Matt y TK se volvieron a casar.

**Personajes nuevos:**

**Momoe Inoue: **Como pueden ver, es la hermana mayor de Miyako. Durante la última batalla apareció un digivice, (igual a los de la primera generación), también tiene un emblema, Libertad el cual desprende una luz turquesa. Usa lentes, es muy inteligente pero no tan seria, siempre actúa casi de la misma forma que Yolei, aunque no es tan impulsiva y es muy segura de sí misma, siempre confía en los demás. Estudia medicina, va en primer semestre. Le gusta Joe, así que como no sabe llamar su atención, pelea en muchas ocasiones con él. Tiene 17 años. Su digimon es Jiyumon (Jiyu= libertad) que es parecido a una paloma.

**Mayumi: **También apareció su digivice en la última batalla. Tiene 15 años. Es súper amiga de Sora y Mimi, va en el mismo año que Mimi e Izzy. Es la compañera de tenis de Sora, y es muy parecida a ella en el carácter al preocuparse por los demás, aunque no tanto. También es femenina, practica Ikebanna, pues su mamá le ayuda a la madre de Sora en la florería y en la escuela; por eso es que se conocen desde antes. Sora entró al equipo de tenis gracias a ella. Le da mucho miedo afrontar sus sentimientos ya que en su relación pasada tuvo una muy mala experiencia, así que por lo mismo esta dispuesta a no intentar nada para no resultar dañada nuevamente. Tiene como un año de estar enamorada de Izzy. También tiene un emblema, es color blanco y su significado es el de la paz. Tiene como digimon un Heiwamon (Heiwa = Paz), que es parecida a un floramon. Tiene el cabello ondulado y negro con rayitos es un poco más baja que Mimí, y es muuuuy guapa.

**Noriko **Ella tiene 12 años. Es la niña en la que floreció la semilla de la oscuridad. Su emblema es color plateado y es el de la Ilusión o Sueños, brilló por primera vez en la última batalla. Su digimon es Ginmon (Gin=plata) (Es parecido a Togepi de Pokemon, pero de tamaño como al los demás y sin el huevo). Es muy amiga de Hiromi y Kari, pues comparte muchos de sus gustos. Es muy tímida, quiere mucho a su digimon. Es querida por todos. Le gusta Davis desde que le alentó a no dejar sus sueños de ser educadora. Creo que ya saben como es físicamente, solo que ahora tiene el cabello un poco más largo.

**Hiromi **Tiene 11 años, Es la "hermana pequeña" de todos. Es otra niña de los niños en que plantaron las semillas de la oscuridad, ella es una experta en artes marciales y es muy educada, aunque algo extrovertida. Apareció su emblema junto con el de las demás y brilló cuando vio morir al señor Oikawa; es el de la Nobleza, el cual desprende una luz lila. Su digimon es un cloudmon. (Cloud=nube) (Se parece a un Poyomon, pero en color lila). Le gusta Cody, debido a que va con él en la escuela y porque también practica artes marciales. Su cabello en color miel, no tan largo y siempre lo usa totalmente recogido.

**Personajes conocidos (Vida en los dos últimos años)**

**Taichi Yagami: (Valor)** Tiene 16 años. Ha sido novio de Mimi desde que ella regreso en el 2002, estudia preparatoria y sigue en el equipo de fútbol. Él, como siempre será el líder de los elegidos, aunque en un acuerdo con Davis, él será el líder de los "grandes".

**Yamato Ishida: (Amistad) **Sigue en la banda de música, mejoró en la escuela, pero últimamente le ha ido muy mal. Había mantenido una relación con Sora desde hace casi dos años, pero debido a sus locas fans, le hicieron mucho daño a ella, y en un acuerdo mutuo decidieron terminar dos meses antes de Navidad. Sigue estando enamorado de Sora.

**Sora Takenouchi: (Amor) **Práctica tenis junto a Mayumi, ha participado en torneos nacionales. Ahora tiene el cabello hasta los hombros. Matt le enseñó un poco de música y toca el piano; últimamente le ha gustado mucho el arte, en especial el dibujo. Ella y Yamato decidieron terminar debido a los problemas que representaba su relación. Terminaron de la mejor manera posible, prometiendo que aún así, seguirían siendo los amigos que nunca debieron dejar de ser. Sus amigas se llevan muy bien con ella y continúa siendo la "mamá" de todos. Sigue muy enamorada de Yamato.

**Izzy Izumi: (Conocimiento) **tiene 15 años, mantiene contacto con el señor Genai y todo lo que sabe sobre el digimundo se lo dice al padre de Sora y a Shuu, el hermano de Joe. Sigue siendo el "nerd" del grupo. Siente algo muy especial por Mayumi desde que Sora la presentó como su amiga, desde antes de empezar con la última aventura. Es el presidente del club de computación de la escuela.

**Mimi Tachikawa: (Pureza- Inocencia): **Ya no esta tan obsesionada con el rosa. Se mudó permanentemente a Japón después de San Valentínen el 2003. Sora y ella se han vuelto las mejores amigas. Es la novia de Taichi. Es porrista en la escuela, y le gusta mucho apoyar a Tai, Davis y Ken en los juegos.

**Joe Kido: (Sinceridad-Responsabilidad-Lealtad, **_**es diferente en casi todas las versiones de DA)**_ Tiene 17 años, estudia medicina, y ahora es más dedicado a los estudios. Ya no es tan serio, y le gusta llevarle la contraria a Momoe. Aún así, él y ella hacen muy buen equipo en la escuela. Por lo mismo no acepta que está loco por ella.

**Takeru "TK" Takaishi (ahora Ishida otra vez): (Esperanza) **Tiene 13 años. Se lleva mejor con Davis. Es muy bueno para la clase de literatura. Esta en el equipo de Basket en la secundaria y es muy popular por ser el hermano menor de Yamato. Se ha dado cuenta que lo que siente por Hikari es más que una amistad.

**Hikari Yagami: (Luz) **Esta en el club de fotografía en la secundaria, sigue con su mismo carácter dulce y bondadoso de siempre. En ocasiones es niñera junto a Noriko. Como es de esperarse, se enamoró de Takeru. Y según ella, nadie lo sabe.

**Davis Motomiya: (Confianza) (Dorado)** Tiene 13 años, esta en el equipo de fútbol. Ya no pelea tanto con su hermana. Cuando entró a la secundaria y se volvió popular por lo del fútbol, muchas chicas lo empezaron a seguir y se dio cuenta que no quería a Hikari de la manera que el pensaba. Sigue siendo despistado, pero siempre motiva todos a seguir. Al igual que a los nuevos, su emblema apareció en la última batalla.

**Miyako Inoue: (Alegría) (Tornasol-sin color definido) **Sigue siendo la chica extrovertida y dinámica del equipo, desde siempre ha sentido algo diferente hacia Ken (N/A: Esto no es nuevo) y es la vicepresidenta del club de computación en la escuela.

**Ken Ichijouji: (Bondad-Perdón) (Negro) **(N/A: Se bien que es color como rosa-lila, pero siento que este color es mejor para el perdón). Es el mismo chico amable e introvertido, sigue siendo muy inteligente y muy buen jugador de fútbol. Le ayuda a Izzy a estudiar los cambios en el digimundo. No ha querido aceptar que siente algo por Yolei.

**Cody Hida: (Justicia) (Café): **Es el chico educado y dedicado de siempre. Tiene 11 años. Continúa con el Kendo y poco a poco le empieza a gustar las ciencias sociales. Según él dice que esta muy chico para pensar en cosas del amor, por lo mismo que no quiere fijarse en Hiromi.

* * *

**Prologo**

**_Tiempo: 31 de diciembre de 2002_**

_El premio de una buena acción, es haberla hecho..._

**O O O**

**O O **

**O **

"¿Quieren decir que ya todo acabo?"

"Así es Davis, esta misión se ha terminado, al menos por ahora" –contesto el señor Genai.

Todos los elegidos del mundo se encontraban atónitos con los últimos hechos ocurridos, Se abrió la puerta de nuevo y todos se dispusieron a ir de nuevo a sus respectivos países.

Ya todos se habían marchado, a excepción de los elegidos de Japón y una de los EUA, pues se encontraban admirando el mundo que los hizo madurar.

"Significa que nos volveremos a separar" –pregunto tristemente el más grande del equipo.

"No Joe, esta vez, la puerta al mundo real y el digimundo se mantendrá abierta"- dijo la base de datos llamada Señor Genai.

"Quiere decir que los digimons podrán ir con nosotros" –El líder de la primera generación dijo demasiado emocionado.

"Así es, las puertas estarán abiertas, pero solo los elegidos podrán entrar en cualquier momento, los demás, solo sabrán de la existencia de los digimons y aquellos que hayan cooperado con sus ilusiones y pensamientos positivos, podrán tener un digimon" –agregó

"Eso sí es una buena noticia" –la portadora de la luz añadió al ver que un sueño suyo se cumplía.

"Entonces nosotros ya no seremos niños elegidos, ¿o sí? –pregunto curioso Izzy.

"Siempre serán digielegidos, incluso después de que tengan hijos" –tras esa aclaración, todos se ruborizaron.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que a diferencia de los otros elegidos del mundo, ustedes dieciséis tienen un emblema y eso nunca cambiará"

"¿Dieciseis?" –preguntó Mimi

"Así es, los 16 portadores de emblemas, los elegidos de Japón" –intentó decir nuevamente El señor G

Mientras los 16 humanos presentes en el digimundo se agrupaban

"Pero, no se supone que los nuevos elegidos heredaron los emblemas" –pregunto la novia de Yamato (N/A: obviamente Sora)

"No, ellos obtuvieron la fusión de dos emblemas"

"Eso quiere decir que…" – se empezaba a quedar sin paciencia el primer líder

"Que la fusión de los emblemas que se les dio a los tres, hizo que obtuvieran su emblema correspondiente" –comentó el inteligente Izzy

"Ya veo" –dijo Cody que comenzaba a entender

"Entonces… tendremos los emblemas de nuevo" –dijo Tai que se empezaba a alegrar al pensar que podrían tener nuevamente las aventuras

"No, no los tendrán"

Todos sintieron una decepción muy grande

"Ya los tienen" –dijo muy convencido

"¿Qué?" preguntaron todos al unísono

Al terminar de decir esta palabra, El Sr. G les mandó una luz a cada uno. En los cuellos de todos apareció su emblema correspondiente, ocho de ellos ya los conocían, pero otros ocho no.

"No puedo creerlo, otra vez tengo el emblema de la amistad"

"Nunca dejaste de tenerlo Matt" –le Genai

Todos los antiguos elegidos se alegraron en gran manera y empezaron a decir lo muy contentos que estaban.

"Lamento interrumpir este emotivo momento pero… ¿qué hay sobre nosotros?"

"A eso iba impaciente Yolei"

"Ya conocen sus emblemas, Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz" -todos sonreían y afirmaban- "Todos reconocen su emblema, porque el emblema los reconoce a ustedes, si no fueran digno de él, simplemente no lo tendrían. Quiero empezar con Momoe…" - ella dio un pequeño paso al frente - "Hace poco recibiste tu digivice, conociste a tu Digimon y ahora sabes que eres la portadora del emblema de la libertad"

"¿Libertad?" –preguntó ella

"Sí, libertad, es el primordial, pues permite que los demás valores existan"- dijo sabiamente-"La libertad es elegir y decidir entre el bien y el mal de una manera responsable". Momoe sintió una gran satisfacción y un maravilloso orgullo.

"Mayumi"-la mencionada prestó atención-"Acabas de conocer a tu digimon en esta noche, recibiste un digivice y ahora eres la portadora de la Paz"

El emblema comenzó a brillar al escuchar lo anterior. "Debes cuidarlo mucho, sabes bien que la paz se ve afectada por cualquier sentimiento negativo, pero debes aplicar los conocimientos que tienes para que no te veas dañada, ni tú ni el emblema"

"Claro que sí" –prometió con una seguridad que pocas veces demostraba

"Noriko" –la chica ni se movió, pues creía que no era digna de ser elegida, de tener un digimon y menos de poseer un emblema "Debes saber que lo que la semilla que te fue implantada se convirtió en semilla de esperanza, así como a todos los demás" –pero la niña seguía igual –"y también debes saber que tú eras elegida desde hace tiempo, solo que hasta que tu emblema brilló, tu pudiste venir al digimundo, tu emblema es el que mantiene vivo este mundo, y es el porqué ustedes pudieron regresar. Tu emblema es el de la Ilusión o Sueños, como le quieras llamar; recuerda que debes confiar en tí y en tus sueños para poderlos lograr"

Noriko se sintió más tranquila al saber eso, aunque se seguía sintiendo un poco débil tras la falta de energía.

"Por último, Hiromi. Tu emblema es una cualidad, la cual todos deben tener para poder entrar al Digimundo. La nobleza. Gracias a esta, es que se permite que tener la habilidad de conocer, entender, juzgar y soñar"

Todos, incluyendo elegidos como digimons, se encontraban alegres por saber estas palabras.

"Ahora, Davis" –dio un paso seguro- "Tú fuiste portador del Valor y la Amistad, cuando ambos se juntan obtienen la fuerza, la fuerza que mantiene juntos a todos y lo que nos motiva a cumplir los sueños. La confianza" – Davis estaba muy contento y hasta se puso a brincar.

"Ken, tú has sufrido mucho, y sientes mucha culpa por lo sucedido, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, tu emblema te ayudará a encontrar la felicidad necesaria. Tu emblema ya lo conocías, pero con él, viene tambien la bondad y el Perdón"

"Creo que ese es el que mejor le puede ir a Ken" –le dijo su querido Wormon

"Yolei, creo que tu emblema no podría ser otro, cuando el amor y la pureza están en nuestros corazones estamos felices. El tuyo es lo que sentimos después de un gran esfuerzo, después de una preocupación, después de pasada la paz y la emoción y que terminara si no estamos dispuestos a que así sea. Tu emblema es el de la alegría"

Yolei se puso muy, muy, muy, pero muy feliz, y todos lo pudieron ver, ya que su emblema dio una reluciente luz.

"Cody, cuando aplicas los dos emblemas que tienes, cuando los conocimientos los aplicas de una forma responsable y sincera, no puedes obtener nada más, más que tu respectivo emblema: La Justicia"

"Una cosa más elegidos, nadie, repito NADIE debe conocer la función de los digivaices ni de los emblemas, pues pueden usarlos para invertigarlos o un mal uso, así que recuerden que al regresar a su mundo, procuren seguir ocultando que son elegidos, más sí demuestren que tienen digimons, esto es para que todos sepan que son buenos y no un daño como se ha hecho creer"-les advirtió el Sr G- "Otra cosa, algunos de ustedes desarrollaran habilidades especiales. Y por favor, nunca, NUNCA, dejen que su emblema se apague, ni mucho menos lo nieguen, pues estarán en grave peligro. Espero volverlos a ver, y estaremos en contacto. Hablando de eso... -le dio una pequeña pieza- toma Izzy, esto es para que estudies los D-3 y tener una conección directa con ustedes en caso de problemas. Nos vemos" y al terminar de decir eso, la base de datos desaparecio.

Todos se sentían tan bien, tan contentos de tener un emblema que los identificaba y que eran dignos de portarlo que decidieron sentarse para charlar.

"Wow, es increíble que tengamos de nuevo estos emblemas" –dijo Mimi muy emocionada, apoyada en el hombro de Tai.

"Ya lo creo, sí llegué a pensar que no volvería a verlo" –dijo el responsable Joe

"pues TK nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a usarlo, incluso me lo dijo" –el pequeño Patamon agregó. Como resultado todos sonrieron debido a que ese era el significado del emblema. Siguieron hablando sobre temas relacionados con el digimundo, hasta que la extrovertida Mimí ideó un plan y dijo en voz alta:

"Matt, le gustas mucho a Sora" –tras lo dicho les dedicó una sonrisa muy traviesa, pensando que de esa manera haría que se volvieran novios tal como lo era ella con Taichi desde hace cinco meses.

"Pues a Yamato le gusta mucho Sora, hasta mi hermana se dio cuenta cuando ella fue a su camerino y le dio esas galletas, también cuando él la rescató en el concierto que los Digimons destruyeron"

Davis y Mimi se dedicaron a mandar miradas a estos dos elegidos pensando que eran los únicos que podían hacer que esa amistad se convirtiese en algo más.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tras esa declaración. Los elegidos del Amor y la Amistad, se pusieron rojos, en especial la elegida, pues creían que todos sabían lo de su relación, pero había olvidado que Mimi tal vez no había leído el mail que ella le mandó hace una semana y que Davis era demasiado despistado.

"Amm… Mimi creo que…" –intentó hablar el guapo Ishida

"Es la verdad Matt, ya es tiempo que Sora sepa lo que sientes por ella, hasta Davis se dio cuenta" –dijo la mejor amiga de Sora.

"Exacto" –y tras razonar un poco las palabras de ella –"¡Hey!" –reclamando, dijo el nuevo portador de la confianza.

Todos rieron, claro, sin olvidar las "buenas intenciones" de estos dos.

"Volviendo al punto"

Todos callaron y pusieron atención a lo que diría Mimi.

"Sería bueno que lo dijeran de una vez, ambos se quieren, y no solo en plan de amigos" –les dijo ella con ternura y decisión.

"Mimi, Davis, TODOS. Algunos ya sabían, porque les dijimos, pero debido a lo ocurrido en esta semana, creo que no lo habían podido razonar bien, pero…" –ruborizándose un poco –"Sora y yo somos novios desde navidad" –terminó por decir un especial brillo en sus ojos azules mientras tomaba la mano de esta con la suya.

"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE A MÍ PRIMERO SORA TAKENOUCHI? –pregunto verdaderamente exaltada que hasta su novio se apartó un poco. "YO, AQUÍ, TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE, Y ME DICE EL CANTANTE QUE YA SON NOVIOS. HAY... MUCHAS FELICIDADES"

Sora, muy asustada y enojada por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente le dijo –"Para que sepas, tú fuiste la primera a quien se lo dije, te mandé un mail esa misma noche, recuerda que ya no puedo llamarte porque las llamadas a América salen muy caras y mis padres ya me regañaron desde aquella vez en la que estuviste llorando tres horas diciendo que extrañabas mucho como te besaba Tai" –le dijo decidida a poner en poquita vergüenza a su amiga.

Mimi quedó un poco roja y entendió perfectamente que nunca debió intervenir en la relación de sus amigos. En cambio los demás, sobre todo los chicos estaban rojos aguantando las ganas de reír.

"¿Extrañas cómo te beso princesa? –le pregunto inocentemente Tai.

"Sí, mucho" –le declaró.

"Yo también" – le dijo con una ternura pocas veces vista.

"haaa…" –dijeron las chicas a excepción de la elegida del amor, quien estaba un poco decepcionada al ver que su pequeño plan de venganza no dio resultado.

"No entiendo cómo es que no notaste que Sora y Yamato andan, es decir, con Mimi es razonable, pero tú…" –dijo Yolei en un tono acusador al segundo líder.

"Pues que… a mí no me dijeron"

"Claro que sí, recuerda que lo dijimos cuando regresamos de destruir las agujas de control, poco antes que que Ken se fuera" –le dijo Sora.

"Pues tu me lo dijiste cuando fuimos a Rusia"

Yamato y Sora se empezaron a preocupar ante otra posible discusión, Takeru al verlos en apuros, decidió intervenir.

"Bueno, bueno, dejemos a mi hermano y a Sora, creo que es muy bueno que sean novios, y debemos entender que no debemos meternos en su relación ni en la de nadie más" –dijo muy convencido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que TK tenía razón.

"Bueno, lamento no haberlos conocido antes, pero creo que fuera de Ken, no conozco a nadie aunque la mayoría está en mi escuela hasta donde sé" –dijo la tímida y tierna Noriko.

"Es cierto, creo que nos olvidamos de eso con esta pequeña discusión" –dijo Cody.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a presentarse junto con sus digimons, y también hablando un poco sobre sus respectivas vidas haciendo comentarios sobre _No puedo creer que Yamato Ishida sea un digielegido, No sabía que Ken tenía la semilla de la oscuridad_(N/A: son 32 personajes, sería un poco tedioso mencionar algo que la mayoría conocemos).

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, es cierto que fue lamentable lo del señor Oikawa, pero como dijo el Sr. G, ya esta misión terminó" –dijo Ken

"Sí, es verdad, creo que todos en la Tierra estarán preocupados, yo desaparecí de Hikarigaoka" –mencionó Momoe.

"No se diga más, vámonos, pero hay que prometer que nos mantendremos al tanto con el Sr G para que cualquier problema, vengamos y lo solucionemos de inmediato" –el ahora maduro Tai dijo.

Despues de que Mimi se disculpara con Sora, y solucionado el problema; regresaron a su respectivo Mundo, quince personas a Japón y una a EUA, esta misma prometiendo que regresaría a Japón permanentemente al terminar enero. Después de esta noticia, volvieron a su país muy contentos, en especial el portador del valor, ya que tendría a su novia para tener un noviazgo que no se basará en mensajes, videos, ni llamadas caras.

"Ese fue un día muy loco, fue el fin de una aventura, pero comienzo de muchas más" -dijo TK, quien empezaba a escribir la historia de sus aventuras en el Digimundo.

* * *

N/A: aww... otro sueño hecho realidad! este fue el prologo, espero almenos haberles sacado un pequeña sonrisa, la verdad, esque esto de la comedia no se me da mucho, lo mío es lo cursi, dramatico y de romance...

**Otra cosa muy muy importante:**

**Este fic lo dedico a:**

***rockpink94**

***Marin-Ishida**

***MissCullen9**

***SoraTakenouchii**

**Que fueron las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews en mi primer fic. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por sus consejos, creanme que los tomé en cuenta y por eso lo dedico a ustedes cuatro.**

Besos

**Amai do**


	2. 1 Sueños, 2 Dejame en paz

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 1: Sueños**

**·**

_Eso es un sueño, _

_una visión nocturna sin contenido._

_·_

_Ivanhoe. -**Walter Scott**_

_·_

_·_

"Entonces... –algo ruborizado dijo el rubio- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Claro que sí" –le dijo la pelirroja. Después de esa hermosa declaración, el rubio la abrazó esperando que no se apartara de él nunca más.

·

"¡Sora, Aishiteru!" –le gritó Yamato mientras bailaba Tap en un intento de salvarla de Boltmon.

·

"Sora, de verdad te amo, muchísimo, pero no quería decírtelo hasta estar 100 % seguro"

"Sí y preferiste gritármelo mientras bailabas tap" –ligeramente molesta pero con una sonrisa.

"Es que... –el rubio ya estaba rojo –es la verdad" –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Lo se, yo... también te amo, y también te lo había querido decir antes" –le dijo y al terminar se dieron un beso lleno de amor e infinita ternura, tal como el primero. Al separarse, el emblema del amor brilló y ambos se sonrieron para volver a besarse y abrazarse.

Sin duda, ese primer 14 de Febrero que festejaban como novios, sería inolvidable. Pues fue el primer "Te amo" que se dijeron.

* * *

"Cuantas estrellas" –dijo sorprendido

"Sí, ¿te gusta mucho observarlas, verdad?

"Sí, pero observarlas no me convierte en astrónomo" –le dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero lo serás si tu quieres" –le animó su novia.

Siguieron observado el cielo unos momentos más, hasta que la pelirroja recordó algo:

"En menos de tres meses cumpliremos dos años" –le dijo tiernamente mientras se arrimaba más a él ambos sentados en frente de un lago debajo de un gran árbol en el Digimundo que ambos querían tanto.

"Lo sé" –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

"Matt" –le dijo apartándose un poco y poniéndose algo seria y nerviosa mirándole a los ojos que siempre la hipnotizaban.

"¿Sí?"

"Lo que me dijiste ayer... sobre... que querías estar para siempre conmigo es... ¿es verdad?" –le preguntó algo dudosa.

"Sabes que jamás te he mentido." -se enderezó un poco

"Lo sé, lo sé; me refiero a ¿porqué?"

"Porque ya no puedo ver mi vida sin ti. Porque te amo demasiado y a tu lado soy muy feliz, y no quiero dejar de serlo" –tras esa declaración volvieron a abrazarse.

"Promete me que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase" –le pidió la pelirroja.

"Te lo prometo, siempre vamos a estar juntos, veras que formaremos una vida juntos y que seremos felices por siempre, como en los cuentos, porque siempre te amaré" –le prometió.

Sora solo se dedicó a soltar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad que el rubio secó con demasiada ternura –"Yo también te lo prometo" y después vino el esperado beso. Después, Matt, le dio un collar, el cual tenía las iniciales de ambos, con un "Te amo" detrás de él también inscrito, el cual representaría esa promesa que se hicieron.

* * *

"Eres muy feliz, verdad hijo"

"Así es mamá, soy muy feliz, mi familia esta junta nuevamente, pronto tendré una hermanita... –mientras sonreía –mi banda está es su mejor momento, pronto terminaré la preparatoria, tengo los mejores amigos, también un digimon, y a la novia más linda del mundo a quien amo y se que ella me ama también" –dijo con seguridad y una ternura que su madre pocas veces notaba.

"Diciéndolo así, hasta me contagias de felicidad"

Ambos madre e hijo se sentían tan bien de esa charla mientras preparaban la comida, pues la distancia que hubo entre ellos, ya no volvería.

* * *

Estaba Sora dedicada a ver el horizonte con una mirada perdida, hasta que sintió unos protectores brazos rodearla.

"Hola pequeña" –le intentó dar un beso, el cual ella esquivó y terminó por dárselo en la mejilla. –"Te amo." –le susurró al oído. Pero esta chica seguía sin siquiera parpadear.

"Tu no sabes lo que es amar Ishida." –le dijo con una frialdad en su voz jamás escuchada por el chico.

"¿Qué?" –le pregunto demasiado intrigado.

Sora volteo y lo miró directo a los ojos, le dio una bofetada, y dijo con voz fría: "Tu no sabes lo que es amar, jamás lo has hecho y difícilmente lo sabrás; porque una persona que juega con los demás, no puede amar ni ser amado."

"¿porqué me dices esto, cielo?" –con voz apagada y sumamente sorprendido.

"¡ Y no me llames así!" –acto seguido, dio un paso hacia atrás y se quitó el collar que un noche antes él le dio. "Ten... –se lo entregó –no lo quiero, no significa nada". Yamato no lo aceptó pero ella al verlo, lo arrojó y cayó al lago que se encontraba en ese parque. "Terminamos, no quiero volver a verte la cara" –y de inmediato, dio media vuelta se fue corriendo. Mientras que el rubio solo se dedicaba a verla e intentar razonar lo que hizo mal. Pero la sonrisa que tuvo mientras era su novia, se vio reemplazada por una mirada fría y un rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

"Sora, me he sentido muy mal, no puedo estar sin ti y eso que solo han pasado tres días" –le dijo

"Lo se Matt... y lo siento, yo no debí creer lo de esas fotografías en las que salías besando a otras chicas, debí decírtelo y olvidarlo, pero fue mi falta de confianza la que..."

"¿Falta de confianza?"

"Sí, la falta de confianza de no poder ser la chica adecuada para ti, que estés con alguien más que me dejes de amar..." -le confesaba

"Eso es ridículo" -la intentó convencer

"Sí Matt, pero las cosas entre nosotros han estado mal, mira, casi no nos vemos; tu tienes la banda, tus giras, tus amigos, los ensayos... tus fans; ya nada es igual, un noviazgo no puede ser eterno y menos de esta forma."

"¿Quieres decir que ya no me quieres en tu vida?" -le dijo tristemente

"No dije, eso. Lo que quiero decir es que... lo que pudimos ser ya lo fuimos, y no podemos rescatar algo que ya se perdió"

Ambos esperaban que de la boca del otro salieran las palabras_ Te amo, perdón, hay que volverlo a intentar; _pero nada pasó. Tras razonarlo un poco Matt se dedicó a hablar.

"Tienes razón Sora, tu también estas ocupada; tienes el tenis, tu trabajo en la florería como vendedora y como maestra, también tus clases de arte. Creo que lo único en lo que congeniamos pues, son nuestros amigos. Creo que no es normal nuestra relación" -mencióno razonando un poco.

"Entonces... esto ya es definitivo, lo que pudimos ser ya lo fuimos y...debemos separarnos" dijo con seguridad, pero con un gran dolor en su alma.

"Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos" le recordó su ahora exnovio

"Y así será, siempre seremos amigos" -le prometió

"Los amigos que nunca debimos dejar de ser" -agregó el rubio

"Gracias por entenderme Matt"

"No Sora, gracias a ti por enseñarme a amar, lo nuestro fue muy lindo y fui muy feliz, tanto que nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que la pasabas y de lo que te hacían mis fans"

"Gracias Matt. Adios" -Sora dio media vuelta y se fue de aquel parque en donde tres días atrás, terminaron

"Hasta pronto" -susurró, y una lágrima salio de sus ojos azules.

* * *

Estaba el rubio intentando escribir un canción para mantenerse ocupado, hasta que escucho unas voces detrás del árbol donde el se encontraba sentado a fueras de la escuela.

" ¿Ya se enteraron? Takenouchi e Ishida terminaron"

"Sí, algo oí sobre eso, la verdad es que duraron demasiado"

"Ni lo digas, pero la verdad es que entiendo que Takenouchi lo dejará, es decir todos vimos su relación, él era demasiado frío y poco romántico, la verdad yo no aguantaría estar con él y ¡mucho menos casi dos años!"

"Lo sé, pero al menos ya no molestaran tanto a Sora. Creo que todos sabíamos como la trataban"

"Bueno, lo tendrán que superar"

Y enseguida, ellas hablaron de otros temas

'_En serio todos lo sabían, Sora soportó mucho, sufrió por mi culpa. Terminar... fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer; si ella quiere, volveremos, pero no se lo pediré yo'_

Unos ojos zafiro se abrieron durante la noche despertando de esos sueños.

'_Es increíble lo mucho que me he visto afectado por la ausencia de Sora, pero es lo mejor'_

Y con estos pensamientos, el cantante regresó a dormir, pues eran las tres de la mañana, esperando al menos mantenerse lejos de ella en sus sueños.

·

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Déjame en paz!**

_Hay paz si ese es tu deseo. _

_Paz, pero con esta distancia entre nosotros._

_Ivanhoe. -**Walter Scott.**_

**·**

amato iba con Sora acompañadola a su casa mientras pensaba una forma de decirle que la quería de regreso en su vida.

"ya me voy gracias por acompañarme, que malo Tai al irse con Mimi, no crees" –le dijo la pelirroja gentilmente

"Sí. No hay de qué"

Se despidieron, Sora se encaminó a cruzar la calle y tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del carro que iba a una enorme velocidad a punto de aplastarla. Yamato se dio cuenta porque su emblema comenzó a brillar de una manera diferente. Pero llegó tarde, en el momento que volteo el auto mandó lejos a Sora, esta cayendo varios metros apartada de su lugar.

"NO" –se encamino rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos mientras observaba cómo el causante se daba a la fuga –"Sora, Sora, háblame"

"Matt" –logró decir débilmente

"Tranquila Sora, estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar" -le dijo intentando darle esperanzas y seguridad

"Lo siento Yama, siento haberte lastimado" -dijo en una voz casi inaudible

"No, no, tranquila"

Sus dos mejores amigos llegaron a la escena sin ser llamados

"¿Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarla? –le dijo Mimi sollozando al ver a su amiga tirada

"Tranquila Mimi, Matt la está cuidando" –intentó consolarla

Llamaron a una ambulancia, pero tardaba demasiado. De pronto, una luz salió del emblema de Yamato, la cual fue directo al emblema de Sora, siguió al emblema de Mimi, y termino por ir al emblema de Taichi formando una cadena entre los cuatro.

"Perdón Matt" –le dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla al ver que lo ojos de Matt se llenaban de lágrimas –"lo siento, debí decírtelo antes, pero te amo" –al terminar de decir esto Sora cerró sus ojos y Yamato pudo ver cómo el emblema del amor se volvía completamente negro; pues su portadora se había quedado sin vida.

"No... Sora"

"¡SORA!" –gritó desesperadamente pero no sirvió de nada.

'_recuerda, el amor y la amistad siempre van de la mano. La amistad es lo más importante en la vida, el amor es la base de esta' _–fueron las palabras que Yamato escuchó, pero no alcanzó a ver la persona que las dijo.

"No Sora, no me dejes solo" –le pidio con todo su corazón. Pero fue en vano

"SORA" –en ese momento despertó, viendo la realidad en donde se encontraba. En su cama, su cuarto, su casa, su vida. Todo fue un horrible sueño.

Yamato estaba agitado, era la segunda vez que se despertaba en la noche, y en los sueños que tuvo, siempre se encontró Sora. Ya era insoportable verla en la escuela, en las reuniones del digimundo, en los trabajos, con sus amigos, en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos, y ahora en sus sueños; ella no lo dejaba en paz. ¡Qué injusticia!.

El chico decidió que era mejor despertase, faltaban unos quince minutos para que sonara su alarma e ir a la escuela, para _verla_ de nuevo. Se asomó por la ventana y vio salir el Sol y solo dijo: "Sora, al menos en mis sueños déjame en paz". Para después arreglarse, desayunar e ir a su rutina diaria. Esta vez, sin imaginar que ese día cambiaría el curso de su vida.

* * *

·

·

N/A: Gracias por leer nos vemos en la proxima!

Dios los bendiga

**Amai do**


	3. Voluntad

**Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**Capitulo 3: **Voluntad

_Su voluntad es como el río que desciende de la montaña_

_al que se puede hacer cambiar de curso_

_durante un corto trecho,_

_pero que nunca deja de abrirse paso hacia el océano. _

Ivanhoe, Walter Scott

·

"No se que es lo que le ha pasado estos días señorita Takenouchi, pero no es la misma deportista del semestre pasado" –le dijo la entrenadora de Tenis

"Lo siento, es que no he dormido bien" –intentó excusarse

"La practica pasada llegó tarde, la anterior estaba cansada, la semana pasada jugó pésimo. Si ya no lo tomará en serio le recomiendo que lo dejé" –le dijo autoritariamente

"Sí lo tomó en serio, solo que..."

"Desde finales del semestre pasado comenzó a decaer, no le di importancia porque se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, y porque ya habían ganado el torneo regional. En marzo será el concurso nacional, y le recomiendo que este disciplinada si no quiere perder, el concurso y todo por lo que se ha esforzado"

"Así va a ser y disculpe" –le dijo Sora

"Eso espero, usted, junto con Minomoto son las mejores" (N/A: Minomoto es el apellido de May) "Y de verdad creo que son capaces de ganar"

Mayumi, quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación de una de sus mejores amigas, no pudo intervenir hasta que la entrenadora se fue.

"Sora, se bien lo que te pasa" –le dijo amigablemente

"¿A qué te refieres?" –le preguntó algo despistada

"A que estas así por Yamato" –le dijo sin rodeos. La pelirroja se incomodó un poco.

"May, ya hablamos de eso..."

"Sora, tu lo sigues amando" –le insistió

"Sora, esto te esta afectando mucho, casi no pones atención, no sales, te enfocas demasiado en el Tenis como una escapatoria, en la escuela te está yendo mal-le decía reprochandole- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea." –intentó apoyarla sin imaginar que las proximas palabras de Sora la harían recordar una época triste de su vida.

"May, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu ex?" –Sora le preguntó

"...sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso" –dijo con voz apagada

"Entonces tu tampoco me preguntes por Yamato ni me digas que lo sigo amando. Porque tú tampoco te atreves a decirle a ya sabes quien lo que sientes" –terminó de decir al entrar a los vestidores para cambiarse, ponerse en uniforme e ir a clases ese 12 de febrero

Mayumi, entendiendo la voluntad de Sora, decidió dejarla en paz por unos momentos. Pero algo la inquietaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, no solo porque su emblema de la Paz se lo decía, sino porque lo presentía en el ambiente. Después de arreglarse decidieron ir a sus clases correspondientes:

"Lamento si te molestó mi comentario" –le dijo la típica Sora preocupada

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, yo fui quien empezó, y debo entender que si tu no quieres hablar del tema es tu decisión" –le dijo May

"Es que... si necesito hablarlo" –terminó por confesarle

"Te escucho" –y May se dispuso a prestar atención

"Ha sido muy difícil estar sin Matt, yo lo quiero demasiado, pero se que él ya no quiere estar conmigo, si no, ya me lo hubiera dicho o hubiera reclamado mientras yo le decía que termináramos"

"Me lo imagino" –le dijo su amiga pelinegra sabiendo por lo que pasaba.

"Se bien que mi caso es diferente al tuyo, pero te pido un consejo" –rara vez Sora pedía un consejo, pues ella era siempre quien los daba.

"En mi caso, _él_ decidió terminar conmigo porque nunca fue algo serio, pero me dolió mucho, y sabes bien que lo que hice fue alejarme de todos, lo recuerdas. Pero me afectó más, me afectó en todas las áreas de mi vida. La diferencia es que tú decidiste terminar y que lo tienes todavía al menos como amigo, y no solo a él, sino que también a otras catorce personas que desde hace dos meses estamos preocupados por ustedes. Pero la verdadera diferencia, es que tú lo amas y el te ama todavía, tu lo sabes; y lo estas _negando_"

Eso fue lo que la hizo razonar y tomar una decisión a costa de su voluntad –"Sí, May. Voy a hablar con Matt, voy a decirle que lo amó y que terminar fue la idea más tonta que pudo pasar por mi mente" –le dijo más decidida que nunca. Mayumi solo se dedicó a sonreír y dar gracias por haber preparado un discurso mientras caminaba.

"Me da mucho gusto Sora Takenouchi" –le dijo dando aplausos y regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando juntas mientras ambas preparaban las palabras adecuadas que Sora debía decirle a Matt, hasta que Sora vio una escena que le rompió el corazón: Cerca del salón estaba Yamato Ishida abrazado a una chica, una gran fan de él, una de las pocas que nunca le hizo daño a Sora, una que siempre entendió su noviazgo y lo respetó. Estaban en un abrazo muy comprometedor, la chica estaba con una cara de felicidad y con los ojos cerrados, lentamente se separaron, la chica dejó salir una pequeña lágrima, Matt la secó tal como lo hacía con Sora, de una manera dulce y tierna, para después decirle una palabras las cuales la hicieron sonrojar. Pero ahora ella ocuparía su lugar y deseaba de todo corazón, que esa chica lo hiciera feliz y le diera más amor del que ella le dio, aunque eso era algo imposible. Decidió pasar rápido tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y se fue al baño. Mayumi la siguió para ir a apoyarla. Sora se retractó su decisión debido a lo ocurrido.

_'Qué tonta fui al pensar que regresaría conmigo. Él me pudo olvidar, yo también podré hacerlo"_

_._

_._

N/A: Gracias por leer!

Dios los bendiga!

**Amai do**


	4. No neguemos el amor

**Capítulo 4: **No neguemos el amor

_·_

_Te doy gracias,_

_has tocado la cuerda más sensible de mi corazón..._

Ivanhoe, -**Walter Scott**

·

"Entonces, estaremos juntos... en el trabajo de Química" –le dijo algo inseguro

"Sí" –le respondió

"De acuerdo"

Yamato no había dormido bien esos días, en especial esa noche debido a lo múltiples sueños que tuvo, los cuales le inquietaban; pues le hacían creer que algo andaba mal, ya fuera con su vida con el Digimundo o peor aún, con _Sora_; y estaba en lo seguro. Para colmo, ahora tenía que hacer el trabajo de la materia con el profesor más exigente, con la chica que amaba. Si tan solo el maestro los hubiera dejado escoger los equipos.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que ellos habían terminado, y una fecha que era muy importante para ellos se aproximaba y se vería opacada por la lejanía: El día del Amor y la Amistad. Que irónico, los portadores de estos emblemas, eran los que más sufrirían más al no tener con quien compartirlo.

Desde el pasado 1 de diciembre, ellos terminaron. Ese día que marcó la vida de los dos, dejaron ir a la persona que amaban y que nunca dejarían de amar, pero la razón de ambos fue más fuerte que ellos, sabían que era lo mejor pero la pregunta era: ¿Fue lo correcto?

Un día más, lejos uno del otro, pasó lento, viendo como las demás parejas comenzaban a salir para el próximo 14 de febrero, el cual sería el proximo sabado.

Hora de la salida, la misma rutina, Taichi, Mimi, Hikari, May, Matt, Takeru y Sora se van caminando. Ese día fue diferente, Taichi tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, TK de Basketball, May se fue a casa de Mimi, Hikari quedó de verse con Yolei; así que Yamato y Sora tuvieron que irse juntos

"Bueno... te parece si hablamos lo de... lo del proyecto" -le preguntó el rubio

"Sí"

"¿te parece si voy a tu casa o tú a la mía y... lo hacemos... EL PROYECTO" -resaltando muy bien estas dos últimas ya muy rojo.

"amm... yo voy a la tuya" -riendo Sora en sus adentros por ser siempre el educado Yamato

Continuaron caminado, hablaban de vez en cuando sobre _como vas con la banda, como van los entrenamientos, que bueno que al fin arreglaron esa calle. _El tema no importaba, ellos querían estar juntos. Pero ambos sabían que no podían. Algo les atormentaba, no sabían que era, aunque sabían que era algo referente al Digimundo, cada quien en sus pensamientos prometió hablarlo con Izzy.

"Bueno, creo que solo cruzas la calle y esta tu casa Sora"

"Sí, gracias por acompañarme Matt" -le despidio con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa amigable que él pudo descifrar como triste. La vio cruzar la calle y recordó el sueño que tuvo en esa madrugada. _'Al menos fue un sueño'_-pensó.

De pronto, el mismo carro que soño venía a gran velocidad, su emblema comenzó a brillar de la misma forma que él soñó, no podía ser verdad, no era un sueño, era un aviso.

Sin importarle su vida misma, se decidió y fue contra Sora para salvarla, la empujó, pero como resultado, Yamato resultó herido.

El carro nuevamente se dio a la fuga. ¿Porqué en el momento que necesitas de las personas, estas desaparecen?, porque fue lo que pasó. La calle estaba sola. Nadie veía a los dos jovenes que estaban tirados en el suelo, ambos inconcientes. Sora tardó un poco en reaccionar en qué es lo que había pasado segundos antes: Yamato, un beso, despedida, sonrisa, un ruido, un grito, unos protectores brazos, un aroma, una luz, el suelo, un dolor. Lo recordó todo:

¡YAMATO! -le gritó demasiado asustada, no podía creer lo que veía, a su lado Yamato Ishida el chico que le robó el corazón, el chio que amó y que seguiría amando por toda su vida; tirado, inconsiete, con una herida en la cabeza, con una...¿sonrisa?, ¿eso era una sonrisa?, pero si él estaba inconciente. Rapidamente sacó su celular e intentaba recordar el numero de cualquier ambulancia.

"No, no, no, no ,no puede ser, Yamato por favor despierta"-pero ella estaba demasiada nerviosa como para marcar un número

"Sora" -escucho un débil susurro, pero que para ella hubiera sonado demasiado fuerte aún con los gritos de Mimi, Miyako y Momoe juntas.

"Matt!, aquí estoy, no te procupes, llamaré a una ambulancia" -decía más aliviada al ver que él se encontraba conciente.

"Yo recuerdo uno"-le dijo ya más fuerte

"Dimelo, porfavor" -le pidió

"24" -comenzó

"aja"

"12" -siguió

"Sí"

"02" -termino por decir con una sonrisa

"Ya esta, 24 12 02" -termino de marcar y espero a que contestarán, Sora estaba desesperada y aún nadie aparecía por las calles, hasta parecía que todo estaba planeado para que solo estuvieran ellos dos solos. _"El número que usted marcó no existe, favor de verificarlo"_

Colgó. Sora ya no podía con tantos errores -"Matt, estas seguro que me lo diste bien"

"Completamente" -le decía con una sonrisa ¿burlona? Pues era demasiada la inocencia y preocupación de la chica que la cegaban de la realidad.

"Haber, 24 12 0..." -fue cuando reaccionó y vio a Yamato burlarse de ella. -"¡Qué gracioso eres Ishida!" -le espetó llena de coraje e indignación.

"Lo siento, ya no lo aguanté" -le dijo burlandose

Cómo no se dio cuenta antes, 24 12 02, la fecha de su aniversario, la fecha donde todo empezó. Con la dignidad que aún le quedaba (según ella) le preguntó:

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -aún enojada

"¿Qué, esto? naa... me he hecho peores al pelearme con Tai" -le dijo poniendose una mano en la herrida mientras Sora le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Vamos a mi casa para que te laves esa herida en la cabeza" -le dijo

Recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Tomaron el elevador, llegaron hasta la casa de Sora. "Mamá!" no estaba "Biyomon" no contestó. Fue por alcohol, algodón, agua, todo lo necesario para desinfectar la herida. Sora comenzó a curarlo, ambos se veían a lo ojos, la cercanía entre sus rostros era cada vez menos, pero que es lo que les pasaba, porqué no podían gritarse de una vez TE AMO, JAMAS DEBIMOS TERMINAR LO NUESTRO. Pero no, nada pasó. Terminó de curarlo, afortunadamente él estaba bien. "Eres un estupido" -le dijo Sora sin razón alguna.

"Qué?" -le preguntó más confundido que nada

"¿Porqué te atravesaste?, el auto me iba a atropeyar a mí, tu no debías interponerte" -le dijo reprochandolo con un tono de voz que el amaba, el tono de preocupación de Sora, Yamato amaba cuando se preocupaba por todos, amaba que se preocupara por él.

"Porque no podía permitir que algo te pasara, Sora. Y no lo voy a permitir" -le dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz y en su mirada -"Ya no se que es lo que pienses de mí, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer"

Acto seguido pusó sus manos en su rostro y la acerco a él y viendola a los ojos le dijo fuerte y claro: "Te amo" Sora estaba demasiado sorprendida, y lo estubo aún más con lo que siguió. Yamato la besó. Al principio Sora se rehusó, pero era en vano evitar algo que ambos querían, que ella quería y necesitaba. El beso fue dulce, tierno, delicado, tal como los que él le solía dar y al mismo tiempo apasionado, necesitado de amor, y necesitado de demostrarlo.

"Tengo exactamente... 78 días... de querer... besarte" -le dijo aún sobre sus labios. Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y seguir con el beso. Poco a poco se fueron separando. Al separarse Matt pudo ver un lágrima salir de los ojos de Sora

"¿Qué te pasa?" -le preguntó con demasiada dulzura en su voz

"... "-no podía decir nada

"¿Estas enojada conmigo?" -le preguntó muy curioso

"No, no puedo estarlo" -le dijo aún llorando

"¿Entonces?"

"...Matt" -debía llorar, debía sacar todo lo que había guardado en su corazón por más de dos meses. Yamato, al verla así, tan indefensa, no tuvo más opción que abrazarla y decirle toda la verdad:

"Por favor Sora, vuelve conmigo, ya no puedo estar sin tí" -Sora estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de él que no le quedó remedio más que apartarse un poco y ver sus ojos que tambien tenían lágrimas, por lo que ella empezó a llorar más

"Sora, no sabes lo dificil que han sido estos meses. Primero me alejé de mi familia, de los chicos, me refugié en la música, pero fue peor porque en cada letra que escribía estabas en ella... estabas en la canción, en la música, en mi voz... en el examen pasado de quimica puse como respuesta en un pregunta sora... entiendeme... yo te necesito -la volvió a abrazar- se que soy muy frío contigo y muy poco romántico, creeme que si me lo pides dejo la banda para que ya no te molesten mis fans, pero... porfavor, yo te quiero de vuelta en mi vida... quiero volver a estar feliz... no quiero estar solo" -Sora no podía creer lo que oía, ¿fue tanto el dolor que paso él?, porque era parecido al dolor que ella había pasado.

"Creeme que he tratado de olvidarte, pero no puedo" -esas palabras fueron las que terminaron por destruir el ogullo de Sora. Lo vio de frente y le dijo con voz quebrada pero firme:

"Yo tambien te amo Yamato Ishida, y nunca va a cambiar esto que siento por ti. Terminar fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir; yo...esperaba que me detuvieras, que me dijeras que no querías alejarte de mí, que me amabas, pero solo me dijiste hasta pronto... y después...tú... solo me evitabas, hasta creí que... que era lo que tu querías... y..." -las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar, ni tampoco los brazos de Yamato. Estubieron abrazados por largo rato, hasta que Sora se tranquilizó.

"Yo tambien la he pasado muy mal, el día de hoy, iba a ir a decirte todo esto y más, hasta May me ayudó a escribir un discurso -estaba sollozando muy poco, diciendo al mismo tiempo todo con una sorisa- y luego..." -su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por el recuerdo de la mañana.

"¿Y luego qué?"

Sora recordó todo- "Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, hay una persona entre nosotros y... y... y no le podemos hacer esto. Olvida todo lo que pasó, todo lo que te dije, porque... porque yo así lo haré" -le dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón

"¿Qué dices?" -El portador de la amistad estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Sora -"Dime quien es, no permitiré que me separen de ti nuevamente" -le dijo con mucha decisión.

"¿como que quien es? Pues la chica con la que te estabas abrazando hoy en la mañana. Con Midori. Vi como se abrazaban y vi que ella estaba feliz" -le dijo tristemente- "Yo no le destruiré esa felicidad"

Yamato estaba sorprendido por la bondad de Sora, estaba sacrificando su felicidad a costa de una chica que no conocía.

"Pequeña, estas equivocada" -le intentó convencer

"A sí, enqué?

"Yo la abracé porque me dio un consejo, me dijo que no te dejará ir, que debía luchar por ti. Y es lo que voy a hacer"

"Y porqué lloró?" -siguió insistiendo

"...porque me dijo que me quería ver feliz y que quería verme contigo, porque no he sido el mismo desde que me separé de ti" -dijo con ternura esta última parte.

"Sora, sé bien que le gusto, sabes que le gusto, y sé que no volveras conmigo para no herir sus sentimientos; pero no puedes andar por la vida pensando solo en los demás, a veces es necesario ser algo envidioso y pensar en ti misma, en tu felicidad; sino, nadie más lo hará"

¿cómo es que Yamato la podía conocer tan bien, cómo era posible que supiera lo que ella tenía pensado hacer. Esta era la decisión que ella tenía que tomar: alejarse de Yamato y verlo feliz con alguien a quien Matt no amaba siendo infeliz ella misma; o volver con él y estar juntos como lo había soñado desde que tenía 11 años. La decisión era más que obvia.

"Gracias Matt" y despues le dio un beso lleno de amor. Al separarse Matt le hizo una pregunta:

"¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?" con una sonrisa llena de esperanza

"Sí" -para después, besarse nuevamente "Nunca quise dejar de serlo". Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, hasta que Matt recordó algo y sacó un regalo de la bolsa de su pantalón

"Toma -y le puso el collar en su cuello- es tuyo, sabes bien lo que significa." Era el mismo collar que el día del malentendido Sora arrojó al lago.

"Me metí al lago a buscarlo en cuanto te fuiste ese día" le dijo algo ruborizado

Sora lo vio con ternura "Yo lo fui a buscar como a las dos horas de irme, pero no lo encontre, no sabía que lo tenías tu"

"Siempre lo llevaba, para poder dartelo" -le confesó.

"Solo volvere contigo con una condición" -le dijo Sora

"Dime"

"No abandones la banda" -le dijo decidida .

Yamato asintío. Ambos se sonrieron y antes de poder hacer algo más, el emblema del amor brilló demasiado fuerte, hizo una extraña conección con el emblema de la amistad y despues, se apagaron sin razón aparente.

"Mi emblema no había brillado... no desde que terminamos" -le dijo Sora algo preocupada

"No te preocues, si fuera algo malo, ya nos habríamos enterado" -le dijo su novio con una sonrisa.

Y como si hubieran sido llamados, los D-terminales comenzaron a sonar, demostrando un mensaje urgente de Izzy.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

N/A: Solo una semana y ya publiqué tres fic **aplausos**. La verdad espero que les hayan gustado estos dos caps. Disfrute mucho escribiendolos y en lo personal mi escena favorita fue la de Sora llamando a la ambulancia. *-*

La verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente en hacer de **esta** historia un Mimato...

De seguro Marin-Ishida ya se desmayó o cerró la ventana, ^o^ lo siento pero me tenía que vengar por hacerme creer que habías hecho un Taiora.

Hablando serio, esto sera SORATO, en estos caps los reconcilie. Y ahora sí viene el proposito del fic. Se que no han salido los personajes, pero en el prox, habrá más parejas e irán al digimundo.

Otra cosa, recibí un permiso para traducir un fic Sorato, el cual es probable que empiece a publicar mañana, por eso es que me iré atrasando un poco al subir caps.

Diganme que les pareció

Dios los bendiga

Amai do =)


	5. Nos debilitamos

_**Previamente en el capítulo 4:**_

_Yamato asintió. Ambos se sonrieron y antes de poder hacer algo más, el emblema del amor brilló demasiado fuerte, hizo una extraña conexión con el emblema de la amistad y después, se apagaron sin razón aparente. _

_"Mi emblema no había brillado... no desde que terminamos" -le dijo Sora algo preocupada _

_"No te preocupes, si fuera algo malo, ya nos habríamos enterado" -le dijo su novio con una sonrisa. _

_Y como si hubieran sido llamados, los D-terminales comenzaron a sonar, demostrando un mensaje urgente de Izzy._

***

**

*

**Capítulo 5: **Nos debilitamos

_No entiendo a quienes dicen: _

_"Yo soy __débil__", y se resignan a serlo._

_Ya que se tiene la __conciencia__ de serlo, _

_¿Por qué no luchar para enmendar la propia naturaleza?_

Ana Frank

*

**

***

Al verlo, ambos despejaron cualquier duda acerca de los problemas en el Digimundo, ahora era un hecho total:

_De: Izzy_

_Envidado: 12 -02-05_

_Hora: 1:30_

_Asunto: Problemas_

_Hola chicos, creo que tanto ustedes como yo habían tenido ciertos presentimientos, y no estábamos equivocados. _

_Genai me mandó un mail, dice que hay problemas y debemos ir antes que se agranden, al parecer es algo sobre los emblemas, pero no me quiero adelantar._

_Según las pocas palabras del Sr G dijo que puede que nos vayamos por un par de días, así que vengan preparados._

_Los espero en mi casa a las 5. Algunos de nuestros amigos digimons están allá._

_PD: Mimi, no olvides avisar que te irás, no quiero que los policías vengan a mi casa nuevamente e interroguen a mis padres._

_Bye_

Fue el mensaje envidado a los 15 faltantes. Sí que había problemas, pero fuera cual fuera, todos los resolverían.

"Creo que no es nada bueno" –dijo Sora

"Lo sé, esperemos que no sea nada grave" –le dijo su novio –"Ahora, creo que me voy, tengo que ir a guardar un par de cosas, y a avisarle a nuestros padres, que TK y yo nos iremos"-terminó de decir con una bella sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, y creo que será momento para decirle a lo chicos que regresamos a ser novios" –le sugirió

"Me parece perfecto, pero quiero ser yo, quien se los diga"

"bien. Y cuídate esa herida, creo que debes ir con el doctor" –le dijo muy preocupada.

Yamato adoraba ver la cara de preocupación de Sora, adoraba que se preocupará por él. "ahora, hay que enfocarnos en los problemas del Digimundo" –le dijo serio

"Sí, te veré en la casa de Izzy" –le despidió Sora, antes de darle un abrazo y un pequeño beso.

"Sora, te amo. Y sí me aventé, fue porque, a veces se hace locuras por amor"

Se cerró la puerta, y ambos portadores de los sentimientos más puros, se sentían libre nuevamente, sentían como si fueran otros, y era de esperarse.

La pelirroja, decidió que sería mejor empezar a prepararse, fue a su habitación y se topó con Biyomon a quién le contó que había vuelto con Matt, la avecilla se puso muy contenta por su amiga, ya que volvería a ser como antes. Lo mismo hizo Matt, le contó todo a Gabumon y este se alegró demasiado por su amigo.

4:30 pm

Los 16 chicos tienen todo listo. Cada uno de ellos avisó que talvez no aparecería en casa por unos días, los padres sabían que sucedía y no les quedó remedio más que decirles que se cuidarán. El pequeño equipaje estaba completo, algo de ropa, artículos personales, bolsas de dormir; y en la mochila de Davis no podía faltar comida.

Casa de Izzy. Todos puntuales, en cuanto llegan, los digimons se van yendo a su mundo, para ir a hablar con Genai.

"Bien, me da gusto que estemos todos aquí, creo que solo falta Davis" –dijo el portador del conocimiento

"Tengo que decirles algo muy importante" –dijo la impaciente Momoe –"Joe y yo somos novios"

Todos se quedaron con cara de What!? y comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre cómo y porqué.

_Mini Flashback_

_Estaba Momoe sentada en una banca de la universidad mientras leía un libro de Histología. Llegó Joe, comenzaron a discutir sobre que no debía tomar el libro para leer así, se gritaron más y sin darse cuenta terminaron besándose. Después Joe, le preguntó que si quería ser su novia y Momoe le dijo que sí. Esto pasó dos semanas atrás._

_Fin del mini flashback_

"¿Desde hace dos semanas?" –preguntaron todos incluyendo a la hermana de Momoe.

"Sí" –dijo Joe muy ruborizado

Todos se alegraron y también se preguntaban el porqué si siempre se llevaban mal.

"Bueno, pues no han sido los únicos que ahora tienen una pareja" –les dijo el portador de la amistad –"Quiero decirles que Sora y yo volvimos a ser novios también"

Los trece amigos que se encontraban con ellos se alegraron mucho, diciendo cosas acerca de _Jamás debieron terminar, que bueno, ya era hora, tardaron demasiado. _Llegó Davis y le dijeron las buenas noticias sobre los demás, pero Izzy los interrumpió para decirles:

"Quiero su atención por favor" –todos se volvieron serios y comenzaron a sentarse –"desde hace dos años, obtuvimos los emblemas, porque al parecer la fuerza del digimundo se restauró, así que los emblemas que Apocalymon destruyó se regresaron a nosotros al destruir a Molommiotismon, pero debemos recordar lo que nos dijo El Sr Genai poco antes de regresar: _algunos de ustedes desarrollaran habilidades especiales. Y por favor, nunca, NUNCA, dejen que su emblema se apague, ni mucho menos lo nieguen, pues estarán en grave peligro. _Y creo que fue lo que pasó.

"qué quieres decir"

"La verdad no estoy muy seguro Cody, pero mejor les leeré el mensaje que me mandó Genai:

_Niños elegidos,_

_Espero que ustedes se encuentren bien. La verdad es que aquí hay algunos problemas, tienen que ver con los emblemas, ya que algunos de ustedes dejaron que se apagará, ahora que aquellas personas que mencioné desarrollaron sus habilidades, los contrarios de ustedes tienen más fuerza. Espero que vengan cuanto antes y manden primero a los digimons._

_Recuerden que es probable que tarde un poco esta misión, pues ahora no es de destruir, sino de entender y conocer._

_Los esperaré en mi casa._

_Genai_

Había muchas cosas que no cuadraban, que habilidades, porqué negar los emblemas, qué contrarios. Así que decidieron ir, buscar a Genai y estar dispuestos a ganar como siempre.

"Bien, creo que tenemos muchas dudas, así que debemos ir. Se bien que tenemos muchas responsabilidades en nuestras vidas, pero esto es primordial" –dijo el portador de la confianza; lo cual sorprendió un poco a todos, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario debido a la gravedad del asunto.

"¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete, digielegidos, vamonos!" –dijo Miyako

Nada, seguían aquí.

"¿Qué sucede, Porque no se abre la puerta? –pregunto Takeru.

"No lo sé" –dijo Izzy muy desconcertado

Estuvieron alrededor de 15 minutos esperando a que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta. La última fue Sora, pero tampoco se activó con el digivice. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, hasta que nuevamente el emblema del amor hizo una conexión, pero esta vez con el emblema de la pureza, todos estaban asombrados, pues jamás habían visto algo parecido. Se apagó la luz de estos y después el emblema de Sora, hizo conexión con la computadora, y se abrió la puerta, nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntar, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Al llegar, estaban cerca de la casa de Genai, y fueron sin perder tiempo en preguntas acerca de lo pasado.

"Bienvenido Digielegidos. Sus digimons llegaron a salvo, ahora están descansando, pues acaban de escuchar la historia que les contaré"

Todos se prepararon se sentaron en circulo y los 16 elegidos prestaron atención a las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de la boca de la base de datos.

"Les pido que todas sus dudas las digan al final. Bien. Como saben, ustedes no son los primeros elegidos, pero si son los primeros en tener emblemas. Estos los eligieron a ustedes, debido a su mayor cualidad; pero la verdadera razón de los emblemas es que gracias a todos ellos, es que pueden guardar alguna cualidad de las que forman el digimundo; y la razón por la que les dieron nuevamente los emblemas, fue porque ahora ya tenían la conexión directa con su anterior y con su siguiente. Todo había estado muy bien, hasta hace un par de meses, en los que las uniones entre los mundos se volvieron a distorsionar y ahora, Demon quiere apoderarse de sus emblemas para unir las dimensiones; y estando las virtudes de ustedes así de débiles, con mayor razón lo hará, para convertirlos en sus contrarios. Ahora sí me pueden preguntar"

"¿qué tipo de conexiones?" –preguntó la pequeña Hiromi

"Cada emblema que ustedes portan tiene un relación especial con otro, pero si este se debilita, debilita a su anterior, al siguiente y así sucesivamente.

"¿Qué contrarios?" –le preguntó esta vez May

"Cada emblema es una cualidad, sentimiento, capacidad o virtud positiva; los cuales, alimentan al Digimundo, pero como todo tiene su contrario, son estas las que alimentan, en este caso al Mar oscuro.

"¿Porqué están débiles los emblemas?" –preguntó el inteligente Izzy

"Porque cinco de ustedes están negando, forzando o simplemente no aceptando su respectivo emblema." –dijo muy serio

"¿Quiénes son?" –preguntó el decidido Cody

"No lo sabemos, pero hay una forma de controlarlo, por eso los mande llamar"

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" –pregunto el líder

"Tienen que saber perfectamente el significado y la relación directa que tiene su emblema con los demás"

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?" –pregunto el ahora novio de Momoe

"Primero deben mandar nuevamente a Deemon a el mar oscuro, pero ahora los atacará con sus contrarios, y se lo diré: (N/A: Algunos, son demasiado obvios, pero como quiera los pondré)

Valor: Cobardía

Amistad: Enemistad

Amor: Odio

Pureza: Maldad

Conocimiento: Ignorancia

Paz: Inquietud

Libertad: Esclavitud

Sinceridad/Responsabilidad: Mentira/Irresponsabilidad

Alegría: Tristeza/Enojo

Perdón: Rencor

Nobleza: Orgullo/Envidia

Justicia: Injusticia

Ilusión: Conformidad

Confianza: Desconfianza

Esperanza: Desesperanza

Luz: Oscuridad/Pensamientos negativos

Como ven, ahora tiene directo con qué atacar a sus digimons y a ustedes."

Genai terminó de explicar que es lo que debían hacer, así que junto a sus digimons fueron hacia el desierto del continente Sever, que según las indicaciones de Genai se encontraba Deemon en ese lugar.

Llegaron a descansar a un pequeño manantial, y ahora sí, era momento de despejar todas las dudas que les atormentaban:

"Aún no entiendo a qué se refería Genai" –dijo la pequeña Heiwamon (N/A: Hasta que habló!)

"La verdad yo tampoco" –agregó su dueña May

"Yo sigo teniendo dudas acerca de todas sus palabras" –dijo Cody

"Sí, ¿a qué se refería con que cinco de nosotros lo negamos? –dijo Yolei

"Pues no lo sé, pero lo que sí sabemos es cómo defendernos y cómo atacar a Deemon, pero primero debemos hacer un plan" –dijo el portador de la confianza.

"Davis tiene razón, no importa quienes sean los que tengan problemas con sus emblemas, sino que los solucionemos entre todos" dijo muy decidido Tai.

Tras un breve descanso, los 32 emprendieron marcha hacia el desierto donde en una ocasión catorce de ellos fueron engañados por Datamon.

Deemon había abierto dos puertas, una hacia el mundo y la otra hacia el mar oscuro, su propósito era unir permanentemente los tres mundos para así poderlos controlar a su manera. En cuanto él los vio acercarse, se decepcionó un poco, pues él esperaba solamente a seis chicos, pero ahora él tenía un plan:

"Vaya, parece que son más tercos que nada, pero ahora se con que atacarlos" –y terminado de decir estas palabras, le mandó a cada digievolución un ataque especial, él cual, los afectaba de inmediato.

Obviamente, se necesitaba más para que los digielegidos se rindieran, y cómo era de esperarse, pusieron en acción el plan que horas antes, habían ideado.

Las chicas se fueron para intentar cerrar las puertas hacia el mundo y el mar oscuro, las cuales fueron cerradas de alguna extraña forma por Hikari y por Sora, pero debido a los problemas que los muchachos enfrentaban no pudieron darse el lujo de averiguarlo.

Deemon, a ver que se habían cerrado las puertas, se molestó al ver que su plan no funcionó, desapareció sin dar previo aviso, ante lo cual, todos se sorprendieron, pues solo escucharon: "Ya verán, les daré en donde más les duela"

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, pero como pronto anochecería, decidieron ir a una pirámide, en donde podrían pasar la noche. Hicieron arreglos para ver quienes se quedarían despiertos durante la noche y hacer guardia.

"Me parece extraño que Deemon no haya luchado" –dijo la pequeña Jiyumon

"talvez no quería pelear, y desistió al ver que cerramos las puertas" –dijo Palmon

"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo las cerraron Sora? –pregunto Izzy

"La verdad no tengo idea, solo me acerqué, el emblema de Kari comenzó a brillar, hizo conexión con él mío y después se cerraron" –contestó aún muy desconcertada

"Y tampoco sabemos porque la puerta al digimundo estaba cerrada, y también fue Sora quien pudo abrir la puerta" –dijo Ken

"El amor une a los mundos, fue lo mismo que pasó cuando TK rescató a Kari" –dijo Gatomon

"Es verdad, nunca supe porque es que pude ir a rescatarla"

"Fue porque Kari quería ser rescatada" –dijo Gatomon nuevamente

Al ver la intriga de todos, el líder se dispuso a calmarlos un poco: "no creo que podamos hacer algo con eso. Ahora, lo que podemos hacer es analizar lo que Genai nos pidió acerca de nuestros emblemas. Recuerden que cinco de nosotros estamos rechazando el significado de estos" –dijo mientras tomaba su emblema.

Cinco digielegidos sabían que eran ellos, pero no tenían el valor suficiente para decirlo hasta no estar seguros; pero una pista era que ellos se sentían más intranquilos que los otros 11.

"Conozco este lugar" –dijo Joe

"De donde, yo jamás había estado aquí" dijo Cody

"Es verdad, aquí fue donde raptaron a Sora" –dijo Izzy

"¿Te raptaron Sora?" –preguntó muy sorprendida Noriko

"sí, pero no se preocupen, es larga historia y no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para contarla" les explicó; Tai, Matt, TK y sus digimons, quienes sabían la verdadera razón del emblema del amor decidieron cambiar de tema, pero Izzy se adelantó.

"Talvez por eso Deemon escogió este lugar" –dijo Izzy

"Explícate" –le pidió May; a lo que al verse a los ojos, ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

"No recuerdo muy bien, pero se supone que aquí debe estar el lugar donde se encontraba el emblema del amor, recordemos que aquí fue en donde Tai se fue al mundo real debido a que también había una puerta. Y si mis teorías son correctas: Deemon escogió este lugar porque hay una conexión mayor con los tres mundos" –termino de decir el portador del conocimiento

"cuando vine por primera vez al digimundo, también llegué aquí, al desierto" –dijo Ken muy intrigado

"Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Debemos estar más atentos debido a que en este lugar podemos ir a cualquier parte y más si tiene que ver con los emblemas del Amor de la Pureza o de la Luz, ya que estos han cerrado o abierto las puertas" -terminó de analizar sabiamente

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en estar precavidos, decidieron ir a dormir, sin imaginar que al despertar, la realidad sería muy distinta.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

_**Próximamente en el cap 6:**_

_¿¡Cómo que no están?!_

_Chicos deben ir a rescatarlas antes que sea tarde para una de ellas_

_Aquí es donde Mimi grita y Sora nos regaña_

_Cállate!_

_Entonces esos sueños eran visiones_

_Entonces debemos salvarlas_

_Pero antes tienen que comprender y aceptar su emblema_

_y dale con lo mismo_

_Cada uno de ustedes debe ir a rescatar a su igual_

_¿Quién es nuestro igual?_

_El emblema que necesitamos para que el propio pueda brillar_

_Pero Sora, no te dejaremos_

_Es una orden entiendan_

_Dile a Matt que lo siento mucho y que lo amo_

_SORA!_

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por seguir leyendo... Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la broma que hice en el cap pasado acerca ed lo del Mimato. Era una pequeña venganza para Marin-Ishida, pero lo lamento, ya que todos pensron lo mismo.

Lean el otro ficque tambien comencé hoy. El sig cap estará para el miercoles.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sigan dandome su opinion

Dios los bendiga

Amai do =)


	6. Al rescate!

**Digimon no me pertenece (había olvidado ponerlo)**

Previamente en el cap 5

"_No recuerdo muy bien, pero se supone que aquí debe estar el lugar donde se encontraba el emblema del amor, recordemos que aquí fue en donde Tai se fue al mundo real debido a que también había una puerta. Y si mis teorías son correctas: Deemon escogió este lugar porque hay una conexión mayor con los tres mundos" –termino de decir el portador del conocimiento_

"_cuando vine por primera vez al digimundo, también llegué aquí, al desierto" –dijo Ken_

"_Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Debemos estar más atentos debido a que en este lugar podemos ir a cualquier parte y más si tiene que ver con los emblemas del Amor, de la Pureza o de la Luz, ya que estos han cerrado o abierto las puertas" terminó de analizar sabiamente"_

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en estar precavidos, decidieron ir a dormir, sin imaginar que al despertar, la realidad sería muy distinta._

**Capítulo 6: **Al rescate

_Ya lo que pasó, pasó_

_Rescatemos lo que nos unió_

_Canción: _Un siglo sin ti, Chayane

***

**

*

"Me da mucho gusto que seamos novios de nuevo Sora"

"A mí también"

Esa mañana, Matt y Sora despertaron antes que los demás, salieron y platicaron un rato, pues desde el día anterior en el que habían regresado a ser novios, prácticamente no habían tenido tiempo para estar ellos dos juntos.

Nuevamente, el emblema de la amistad hizo conexión con el del amor. Estas conexiones estaban causando demasiada angustia, pues era muy inusual ver algo así; pero al momento en que se apagaron las luces en los collares, Sora se desintegró píxel por píxel.

Yamato quedó espantado al ver a su chica desaparecer, quedando solo el collar que le regaló y su emblema ahora con un color negro en vez de rojo.

"No... ¡SORA!"

* * *

"¡SORA!" –se despertó demasiado asustado y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pues era obvio que no soportaría perder a Sora. _'Este sueño otra vez, esto no es normal. Creo que me tratan de decir algo, pero qué es lo que tenemos que ver los dos'._ Pensando en esto, salió de esa pirámide para ver el amanecer en el digimundo, uno que tenía años de no poder apreciar.

Cuando el portador de la amistad salió, se encontró con la chica que no lo había dejado dormir, Sora.

"Hola cielo" –dijo galantemente. Sora, quien no se había percatado de su presencia se asustó un poco, pero al verlo sintió una mayor tranquilidad.

"Hola Matt" –dijo amorosamente, Matt se acercó y la abrazó, estuvieron así un rato, hasta que le hizo un comentario:

"Has estado rara desde anoche, sabes que si quieres me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa" –le dijo muy serio

Sora, sabía que no lo podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo así que comenzó a decirle sus preocupaciones: "Hace dos años, cuando destruimos a Malommiotysmon, El señor Genai nos dijo que algunos de nosotros desarrollaríamos ciertas habilidades, pero nunca me preocupé por saber quienes serían los que las iban a desarrollar" –Matt escuchaba atentamente lo que ella le decía –"En fin, desde que tú y yo rompimos, empezaron a cambiar muchas cosas, y creo que yo desarrollé una habilidad; la habilidad de entender los sentimientos de los demás..." –él se sorprendió un poco al saber esto, ya que pensaba que también él podía tener cierta habilidad –"pero también estoy muy preocupada por que mi emblema no brilló hasta que volvimos, y estoy segura que yo soy una de los que negaron su emblema"

"¿Negar?"

Sora solo asintió con la cabeza

"¿Por qué?"

"Había estado negando esto que siento por ti, y lo que más me preocupa, es que ya es la tercera vez que intentó negar mi emblema"

"¿Tercera?" –seguí preguntando

"La primera fue cuando me enteré que era portadora del emblema del amor, la segunda, cuando empezaba a sentir algo por ti, y la tercera, estos dos meses en los que estuvimos separados" –dijo algo roja debido a que sentía vergüenza

"Ya veo" –fue lo que pudo decir

"Y me siento muy culpable acerca que las dimensiones se esté alterando" –explicó comenzando a caer silenciosas lágrimas por sus bellos ojos rubí –"Y creo que soy yo la que debe arreglar este problema" –Yamato, al verla tan vulnerable, sintió que su corazón también se destrozaba a causa de ella, solo la abrazó y dejó que llorara un poco en su hombro.

"No te había dicho nada, porque no quería preocuparte" –le dijo ella

"Descuida, pero no puedes estar así siempre Sora. Tienes que decir lo que te molesta, lo que te incomoda no es bueno que solo pienses en los demás; claro que es bueno que te responsabilices, pero solo de lo que está a tu alcance, porque si no, nunca serás feliz" –le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con mucha seguridad de lo que decía.

Sora se sintió incomoda, no era la primera vez que le decía eso, pero cómo podría dejar a los demás, cómo podría permitir que ella estuviera tranquila mientras que otros están preocupados. Se quedaron en silencio viendo el amanecer.

"No te había dicho, pero yo creo que también tengo un problema con mi emblema" –le confesó

"¿Por qué?" –ahora era el turno de ella para escuchar

"Lo he estado forzando, al principio pensé que lo que sentía por ti era una amistad, pero no. Forzaba mis sentimientos a que cambiaran a lo que era antes, pero... Simplemente no pude, por eso es que creo que yo soy quien ha forzado el emblema según lo que nos dijo Genai" –terminó de decir con mucha seriedad.

Si Sora tenía una cualidad, era entender a los demás, Sora debía alentar al chico de quien ella estaba enamorada, pero cómo, si ella también se sentía igual.

"Será mejor que se lo digamos a los demás, después de todo, también faltan otras tres personas según lo que nos dijo"

"Sí creo que sí, Matt"

Estuvieron unos momentos más de esa manera, pues habían extrañado mucho la compañía del otro. Sora decidió ir a cambiarse, al igual que Matt, entraron a la pirámide y decidieron que hablarían con los otros en cuanto estuvieran listos.

* * *

Alrededor de una media hora después todos los varones estaban listos para ir a ver a Genai nuevamente, le pidieron a Joe que fuera a avisar a las mujeres porque ya era hora de partir. Pero cuando él fue al lugar en donde se encontraban, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar ni digimons, ni a sus amigas, ni a su novia.

Las buscó desesperadamente por todo el lugar, pero no había rastro de ellas, solo sus cosas. Rápidamente salió a buscarlas, pero no encontró nada: "Las chicas no están, desaparecieron" –entró gritando Joe. "¿Cómo que no están?" Todos se asustaron, salieron a ver si no se encontraban en algún lugar cercano, pero no. Las buscaron dentro y fuera de la pirámide, pero era imposible que las ocho, con sus digimons se fueran sin siquiera decir al lugar al que iban; el más extrañado era Yamato, ya que no hace mucho habló con Sora.

"¡Chicos, miren!" –grtió Izzy que estaba dentro de la pirámide.

"¿Las encontraste?" –entró preguntando Cody

"No, pero encontré esta pared en la que hay escrita una profecía que hasta lo que he podido traducir dice que...

"Izzy, no tenemos tiempo para andar leyendo garabatos en la pared, tenemos que encontrar a las chicas, no sabemos si les pasó algo o si tiene que ver con Deemon!" –dijo Tai de una manera muy desesperada, pues su hermana, su mejor amiga y su novia habían desaparecido.

"Tai, lo que intentó decir es..."

"_Digielegidos" _–dijo una voz conocida por todos los presentes

"Sr. Genai" –dijo Armadillomon.

"Diganos que sabe algo acerca del paradero de las chicas" –le pidió Davis intentando ser tranquilizado por V-mon; aunque ya no sentía nada por Hikari, sentía mucha preocupación por ella, pues era su amiga, pero su verdadera preocupación era hacia otra niña por la que empezaba a sentir algo diferente a una amistad.

"A eso mismo venía jóvenes" –comenzó a decir –"Vengo a decirles que Deemon las ha capturado" –todos quedaron en silencio y con mucha preocupación permitiendo que la base de datos les explicara: "Deemon raptó a las chicas, porque les dije desde un principio que él quería los emblemas para poder unir a los mundos y controlarlos, pero al no saber cuales eran los tres emblemas que le permitieran hacerlo, se llevó a las ocho, y a sus digimons también"

"Pero es ilógico, ¿porqué no nos llevó a nosotros también?" –preguntó Davis

A penas Genai iba a dar la explicación cuando el portador del conocimiento se adelantó: "Porque ellas tienen los emblemas puros y nosotros los emblemas fuertes, es lo que les quería explicar hace unos momentos; es lo que esta escrito aquí en la pared."

"A sí es, los emblemas de ellas permiten tener conexión con los mundos, en especial tres de ellos; mientras que los de ustedes permiten mantener la conexión, pero si Deemon logra unir a las dimensiones, la fuerza de los ocho emblemas de ellas será mas que suficiente para mantenerlos unidos"

"¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer para rescatarlas?" –preguntó Gomamon

"Los tres que poseen habilidades deben usarlas"

"¿Quiénes?" –preguntó el portador de la responsabilidad

"Amistad, Conocimiento y Perdón. Ustedes ya los sabían y no habían aceptado esas habilidades"

"¿de qué habilidades esta hablando?" –preguntó extrañando Gabumon

"Yamato, tu tienes una habilidad muy parecida a la de Sora, tu puedes sentir cuando tus amigos corren peligro e identificar quienes tienen sentimientos verdaderos, y también los sueños que últimamente habías tenido tienen mucho que ver con lo que puede ocurrir si siguen negando sus respectivos emblemas"

"Entonces esos sueños eran visiones, debo cuidar a Sora" –susurró para sí mismo.

"Izzy, tu habilidad es conocer y dar una solución exacta a los problemas en lo que se enfrentan. Y por último Ken, tu habilidad es la misma que la de Hikari, solo que no tan fuerte; saber cuando el mal está cerca"

Ellos tres se sintieron tan culpables por saber eso, en especial Ken. "Chicos deben ir a rescatarlas, antes de que sea tarde para una de ellas" –dijo Genai con mucha seriedad

"¿Para quién?" –preguntó Takeru con un miedo notable hacia la chica que él quería

"Sora" –dijo simplemente

Todos se asustaron y preocuparon, sobre todo Matt:

"¡Entonces debemos ir a salvarlas ya!" –dijo el portador de la esperanza quien también temía por la chica a quien consideraba hermana mayor.

"Pero antes tienen que comprender y aceptar su emblema" –les aclaró

"Y dale con lo mismo, ¿eso qué significa?" –exclamó Davis quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia

"No les puedo decir nada, porque ustedes son los que tienen que resolverlo, ni siquiera yo lo se, solo así, podrán rescatarlas a ellas, a ustedes y al los mundos" –dijo con mayor seriedad en cada palabra –"Iz...... di...no... –comenzaba a desvanecerse, pues lo que veían era un holograma- la profec... les... tienen q.... cada .....de....ust.....de....rescatar....a...igua...."

Por más que intentaban entender algo acerca de lo dicho por Genai era más complicado a cada segundo, Izzy, haciendo uso de la habilidad del que era portador, arregló el objeto por donde salía el holograma y por fin se pudo entender la conversación del Sr G. "Izzy, con la ayuda de tu laptop y el programa que te di pueden rastrear a las chicas y lo más importante chicos elegidos, cada uno de ustedes debe ir a rescatar a su igual, para que... " –sin terminar de decir esto el aparato dejó de funcionar y Genai desapareció.

"¿Quién es nuestro igual?" –preguntó muy curioso Ken

"El emblema que necesitamos para que el propio brille" –contestó el portador del conocimiento

Todos se quedaron muy intrigados por esto, así que de inmediato pidieron una explicación:

"Explícate bien Izzy, yo soy de lento razonamiento" –le pidió Davis

"Verán, Genai ya nos había dicho sobre que en los emblemas hay ciertas conexiones, cada emblema que portamos tiene un relación especial con otro, pero si este se debilita, debilita al anterior, al siguiente y así sucesivamente..." –intentó seguir pero el líder lo interrumpió

"Debemos ir a buscarlas ya" –dijo autoritariamente Tai, pues era comprensible, su corazón estaba dividido en tres partes –"No importa en donde, antes que sea tarde para Sora o para alguien más"

"Y qué propones que hagamos. Que salgamos así nada más sin tener ninguna pista de donde están. Por si no te diste cuenta estamos esperando a que Izzy nos diga en donde se encuentran todas" –le reclamó Matt con mucha furia y desesperación

"No dije eso..."

"Pues es lo que diste a entender, tu crees que nos vale, pero lo único que demuestras es que sigues siendo el chico impulsivo que no quiere escuchar a los demás"

"Mira Ishida yo estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero insultándome no lograrás que sepamos su paradero, además no sé..."

"Mira Yagami, tú no sabes nada, así que mejor ¡cállate!"

"Yo tengo tanto derecho a hablar como sea necesario, así que tu eres quien debe ahorrarse las palabras"

Esta conversación entre los portadores del valor y la amistad se empezaba a agrandar, pero la persona que siempre los detenía, ahora estaba desaparecida:

"Mira, esos insultos no me afectan en lo más mínimo, además..."

"Al parecer tú estas enojado con tigo mismo porque no pudiste evitar que se llevaran a Sora a pesar de tener esas _habilidades_ e intentas desquitarte conmigo para sentirte útil"

"Pues estas equivocado lo que pasa es que tú...." –ambos comenzaron a hablar a la vez gritándose incoherencias, pero se callaron al mismo tiempo y nadie de los seis chicos, ni los digimons entendieron la verdadera razón.

"¿Porqué se detienen?" –preguntó Davis, quien consideraba esas peleas como algo usual y ejemplo al momento de discutir con Takeru.

"Es que aquí es donde Mimi grita y Sora nos regaña" –dijo Taichi con un rostro incrédulo y algo avergonzado al igual que Yamato.

Todos concordaron que era verdad, pero para sorpresa de todos, el más chico de todos habló:

"Vaya, estas chicas sí que los tienen bien controlados" –dijo Cody con una voz muy firme –"¡Es increíble que todo lo quieran arreglar a golpes o discusiones ya maduren de una vez!, entiendan que debemos averiguar la forma de salvar a nuestras amigas. Yolei, la chica que veo como una hermana mayor esta allí, todas mis amigas y también Hiromi la chica que me gusta" –dijo en un arranque de ira. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a tal afirmación. Después de analizar un poco mejor sus palabras, supo que lo mejor sería afrontar lo dicho: "Sí, ya lo dije, me gusta y no me da pena admitirlo, pero creo que otros cuatro deberían afrontar sus sentimientos de una buena vez" –dijo con mucha decisión.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, en especial los cuatro chicos a quienes había volteado a ver, pues era demasiada la razón del más pequeño del grupo.

"Lo siento, tienes razón" –se disculparon Tai y Matt al unísono ambos sonrojados.

Todos quedaron en silencio intentando analizar bien las cosas, Izzy se apresuró a transcribir todos los signos que había en esas paredes, pero se dio cuenta que faltaba una parte, la cual, al parecer había sido borrada. No le dio demasiada importancia, pues lo principal era encontrar la forma de rescatar a las chicas. Con ayuda del programa que el señor Genai le dio hace aproximadamente dos años (N/A: Ver prólogo) intentó ver la ubicación de cada una de ellas:

"Las encontré" –dijo emocionado al tener un pequeño rastro de la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Se fueron de inmediato hacia el camino, decidieron que sería mejor que hablará Izzy en el trayecto.

Sin perder más tiempo Izzy comenzó a explicar donde se encontraban, para su tranquilidad, no se estaban tan lejos, estaban cerca del mar en donde una vez Ken, Kari y Yolei fueron atrapados por el Mar oscuro. El portador del conocimiento se dedicó a decir a quién debía rescatar cada quien: (N/A: se que es muy obvio pero es necesario que los ponga)

"Chicos, según lo poco que alcancé a leer en las paredes de la pirámide decía que cada portador del emblema debía rescatar a su conexión o a su igual, y al parecer son Tai a Mimi, Matt a Sora, Joe a Momoe, Ken a Yolei, TK a Kari, Davis a Noriko, Cody a Hiromi, y yo.... –se ruborizó un poco- a May.

A todos les pareció un poco extraño que precisamente _ellos _tuvieran que ir a buscar a _ellas_. A los tres chicos que tenían novia, no les importó, de hecho les tranquilizó mucho saber que las rescatarían, pero a los otros, se ruborizaron demasiado.

"Sí!, seré el príncipe azul de Noriko!" –gritó muy eufórico Davis, este se ruborizó al insatante, pero no fue el único.

"Creo que no podemos cambiar, porque así esta establecido" –dijo el experto en computadoras con un visible rubor en sus mejillas

"No le veo nada de malo" –dijo Taichi –"de hecho, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que cada quien la diga a cada chica lo que siente"

"Tai, no estamos para eso" –le dijo Matt con una sorisa, aunque le hubiera encantado burlarse de su hermanito sobre los entimientos que él conocía

Cada quien pensó en lo que el líder había dicho y siguieron hacia el rumbo marcado por la computadora de Izzy.

* * *

"Muy bien digielegidas, al parecer sus amiguitos ya se dieron cuenta en donde están, pero les tenemos una sorpresa" –dijo Deemon cínicamente. Quien las había raptado poco despues de que Sora entrará a la piramide al terminar de hablar con Matt.

Todas las chicas estaban atadas de manos con cadenas hechas de extractos de aros malignos.

"Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para que _algunas de ustedes _se vayan"

"Pues no lo haremos" –dijo la mayor

"Les daré tiempo señoritas" –dicho esto salió de ese oscuro cuarto

"¿Todas están bien?" –preguntó May

"Sí" –afirmaron todas.

"Chicas, Deemon quiere mantener unidos los mundos, la única forma de hacerlo es si los _emblemas _que _sabemos_ que pueden abrir las puertas se unan." –Dijo Kari, quien al parecer, haciendo uso de su habilidad, sabía los planes de el villano –"creo que le diré sobre..."

"NO" –dijo Sora- "Yo seré quien lo diga, quien vaya y quien se exponga, ustedes se irán y esperaran a que los chicos vuelvan por ustedes. Solo así, podremos derrotarlo. No importa lo que pase conmigo" –terminó de decir con mucha decisión

"Pero Sora, no te dejaremos" –le dijo la portadora de la pureza.

"Es una orden" –le dijo con una mirada que intimidó a todas las presentes. Sus digimons se encontraban demasiado exhaustos, pues habían intentado salir de esa habitación.

"Sora, creo que debes..." –le dijo su querida Biyomon

"Tomé esta decisión, entiendan que esto es mi culpa por negar mi emblema, y ahora que tengo las posibilidades de arreglarlo, lo voy a hacer."

La chica que faltaba por decir que había negado su emblema se preocupó más, pues era probable que ella tambien corriera peligro.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" –le preguntó Noriko

Cuando Sora se disponía a hablar, los emblemas de todas comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que sus digivice, los cuales marcaban que los chicos se aproximaban. Tan pronto como brillaron, se apagaron; pero el emblema de Momoe, brillaba con más fuerza, salieron 16 pequeñas luces de él y mágicamente se rompieron las cadenas que ellas tenían. Se alegaron por estas libres nuevamente y decidieron que debían irse lo más rápido. (N/A: recordemos que el emblema de Momoe era el de la libertad y que por eso pudo "liberar" a todos. Pero se explicará en un par de caps)

Sora permaneció de pie, al lado de Biyomon.

"Sora, hay que irnos" –le dijo Mimi al regresar.

"Mimi" –comenzó a decir con una voz quebrada _mientras le daba a ella el dije que Matt le regaló_–"Dile a Matt que lo siento mucho y que lo amo"

"Sora" –le dijo su digimon

"Sora tienes que venir, sino, Deemon podrá volver y talvez abra las puertas, si sabe que tu eres la portadora de amor" –le dijo después de guardar el collar de Sora.

"Muchas gracias, ahora sé quien tiene ese emblema" –le dijo alegre al saber quien portaba el amor.

Mimi se sintió fatal, ya que por su culpa su mejor amiga podía causar grave peligro, sin imaginar que también los mundos que amaban.

"No te permitiere que le hagas daño a ella ni a nadie" –le dijo Hikari.

"Veo que por tu actitud niña mimada, debes tener el emblema de la luz, así que tengo un regalo especial para ti" –le dijo mientras preparaba un ataque y lo mandaba directamente a ella, pero Sora se atravesó:

"¡SORA!" –gritaron todas y los digimons al ver que su amiga caía al suelo

"No" –dijo Kari, que recordaba como ella había expuesto su vida en muchas ocasiones para salvarla, no solo ella sino todos, ya fuera el su mundo o en el digital.

"¿Por qué te atravesaste portadora del amor?" –preguntó sarcásticamente al ver que Sora apenas y podía moverse. Aprovechó y se la llevó envolviéndola en una burbuja junto a Biyomon quien se encontraba a su lado: "Ya no las necesito, ( a las demás) así que pueden irse, pero mejor les ahorraré el viaje, en especial a ti portadora de la luz, tu viaje será más lejos" –al terminar de decir mandó a cada una a un lugar diferente. Aparecieron unos digimons a quienes les dio indicaciones de matarlas.

"Que mal portadora del amor, en verdad no sabía que tú tenías este emblema, pero ya que tu te atravesaste para salvar a tu amiguita, pude saber que tú eras la elegida que tenía acceso a todos los emblemas, en especial a los tres más puros: la pureza, la luz y el amor; solo falta el más fuerte que es el de la amistad, pero ya te _encargaras _de eso" –termino de decir su tonto monologo mientras terminaba de preparar todo:

"Datamon.... Ya esta todo listo"

* * *

Los chicos iban cada vez más cerca, su corazón más acelerado y con mil ideas en sus cabezas fueron interrumpidos por unas palabras del segundo líder:

"Deemon sí que nos dio en donde más nos duele" –dijo muy seguro y con un tono serio pocas veces visto en él. Todos quedaron confundidos ante tal declaración - "Nos dio en nuestro corazón" (N/A: Haaaa... no puedo creer que Davis sea tan inteligente y tan romantico en algunas partes del fic! =p)

Todos concordaron con él en silencio, el emblema de Matt brilló de una manera extraña, se asustó porque sabía que cuando brillaba así era porque habría problemas, y no se equivocó:

"¡¿PERO QUÉ?!" –exclamó sorprendidamente Izzy

"¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó alarmado el portador de la amistad

Izzy dio la orden de detenerse, lo que preocupo a todos, preguntaron intrigados al bajarse de sus respectivos digimons.

"Las chicas volvieron a desaparecer" –dijo casi en un susurro

"¿¡Qué?!" -preguntaron todos.

"Cada una está en un lugar diferenta, pero ya no esatan en donde lsa ibamos a buscar"

Ocho puertas diferentes se abrieron en un circulo al rededor de ellos.

"Digielegidos"

"señor Genai" -todos dijeron agradecidos de ver a alguien que tal vez los ayudará

"No pierdan tiempo" -les dijo el holograma- "las chicas corren grave peligro. Cada quien debe cruzar una puerta para llegar a donde ellas estan. Solo si lográn una conexión pura con su igual, podrán volver a la piramide y cumplir con la profecía de las fuerzas. Takeru, solo tú puedes rescatar a Kari de donde fue enviada por Deemon ella es..." -no terminó de hablar cuando se desvaneció

Takeru se imaginó lo peor, ya se hacía una idea de donde estaba. Tai le dijo que confiaba en él.

Cada quien entró a una puerta diferente junto con su digimon. Uno de ellos sin imaginar que iría a un lugar que espero nunca regresar. Uno descubriría un triste pasado y una nueva forma de ver su emblema. Otro no vería nunca más al amor de su vida. Uno afrontaría su pasado y sus sentimientos. Otro hablaría con su novia por las dudas que siempre existieron entre ellos a pesar del amor que se tienen. Uno diría en dos minutos lo que quiso decir en dos años. Uno dejaría atras su pasado para mirar hacia su futuro y otro se volvería más valiente.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

_**Proximamente en el capitulo 7: **Cinco amores, Cinco conexiones_

_¿desde cuando tu emblema te vuelve ciega?_

_¿desde cuando tu emblema se convirtió en venganza?_

_Poco más y el ataque te daba al corazón_

_Tal vez sí lo hizo_

_La sigues amando_

_No la dejes ir _

_Es lo que significa mi emblema, ¿Tú porque no aceptas el tuyo?_

_Es mi culpa_

_Perdón_

_Poque me diste otra bofetada?_

_Porque te amo..._

_Una luz los envolvió y los mandó a un lugar diferente_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **wow.... muchas gracias por leer, los que lo habían leído talvez se dieron cuanta que cambie un par de cosas.

El sig cap será solo para los cuatro solteritos, y para Joe y su novia Momoe. Se bien que Takeru no anda con Hikari, pero el saldrá hasta dentro de dos caps.

Ya sabemos quienes son los que niegan su emblema: Sora, Yamato, Ken, Izzy, pero falta una y les aviso que no es Kari, pues al parecer todos los que tienen _habilidades_ son lo que lo niegan.

En la sección de aclaraciones omití un par de cosas sobre dos chicas, pues la verdad es que son algo tristes y duras, pero se mencionaran en el siguiente cap y una de ellas es la que niega el emblema.

En el último parrafó, con los enunciados se darán muchas pistas.... además, aquí hay una GRAN pista de algo futuro que pasará.

Creo que me quedó algo largo pero espero que no les haya cansado. Y no tienen idea de como me gusta que me dejen un review, crean los imprimo y los pego en una libreta =p

Hasta el cap 7

Amai =)


	7. Cinco amores, cinco conexiones

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 7: **Cinco amores, cinco conexiones

* * *

* Uno descubriría un triste pasado y una nueva forma de ver su emblema

**Cody-Hiromi/ La Nobleza es la Justicia –La Justicia es la Nobleza**

Una cueva oscura, ella solo se sentía solo, al igual que hace _tres_ años. Eso era tan duro de recordar que a pesar de su alma noble le parecía injusto. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero poco a poco recordó todo: Amigas, digimon, ruido, Deemon, oscuro, cadenas, luces, libres, Sora, luz oscura, golpe, otra vez soledad.

"Sora, Deemon se la llevó" –susurró sin abrir los ojos la más pequeña de todos, Hiromi.

Cloudmon estaba a su lado inconciente, la pequeña digimon se había encargado de velar por ella, pero la falta de energía era demasiada.

Hiromi despertó al sentir una fuerte vibración en el suelo, abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y solo pudo ver a un digimon que venía golpeando todo como si intentará buscarlas, fue cuando recordó quien era, ese digimon había ayudado a secuestrarlas. Con una mágica forma de recuperar sus fuerzas, levantó a Cloudmon y la llevó en brazos para intentar salvarla; ella se percató de que el monstruo llevaba impregnado un aro maligno, pero no tenía las fuerzas como para intentar quitarlo, es escondió en una esquina de la cueva, en la que a penas se logro perder de vista.

Una vez, que ella estuvo fuera de peligro, Cloudmon comenzó a despertar. Siguieron andando, buscando una forma de salir de esa cueva, pero era imposible.

De pronto, una luz apareció en frente de ella, no parecía mala, al contrario; se fue haciendo más grande, hasta que de ella, salió una persona.

"¡Cody!" –gritó emocionada al ver que no era la única en ese lugar.

"¡Hiro!" –Le contestó con la misma emoción y tranquilidad de verla a salvo –"Me da mucho gusto encontrarte" –le dijo mientras la abrazaba, ante lo cual, al darse cuanta se ruborizó y la soltó de inmediato, cambió de conversación –"¿Y las demás?"

Hiromi permaneció callada un poco –"No lo se, lo único que recuerdo es que Deemon nos mandó a diferentes lugares, en especial a Kari, no se a donde la mandó. Pero... no se que le hará a Sora, porque al parecer quiere usar el emblema del amor para unir los mundos" –le explicó con un notable tono de voz preocupado.

Cody estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero nuevamente se sintió un pequeño temblor en el suelo. Alzaron la vista para ver qué lo había provocado y vieron a... ¿Starmon? sí!, era él. Cody se alegró de verlo, pues creía que los ayudaría, pero Hiromi no.

"Cody, es ayudante de Deemon" –le dijo con precaución

"¿a sí?" –le preguntó

Hiromi solo asintió. El portador de la justicia, le dio órdenes a Armadillomon de matar a Leomon. Su digimon, solo se dedicó a obedecer, pero algo le decía que no debía.

"No!, no lo mates Cody!" –Le gritó la portadora de la nobleza en un intento de pedir piedad hacia un digimon que era controlado a costa de su voluntad– "El tiene un aro maligno, por eso es que intentó matarnos"

Al escuchar esas palabras, su afán de cumplir con la justicia lo hizo enfurecer más, sobre todo al saber que habían querido matar a la chica –"Con mayor razón lo haré" –le dijo muy decidido y con su ya típica mirada seria buscadora de justicia. A Hiromi le parecía extraño ver lo actuar de esa manera tan repentina y controladora, no lo entendía. "Cody, por favor reacciona" –le pidió al ver como la digievolución de armadillomon lo lastimaba (N/A: Olvide cómo se llama, si alguien sabe porfa digame!) de una manera dura. -"Se bien que tu emblema es el de la justicia, pero tienes que ver que esto no es justo" –le dijo de una manera seca, no sin demostrar la verdadera cualidad de su emblema: La Nobleza, y se pudo ver evidente, gracias a la luz que salio de esta etiqueta.

"Por favor, no seas tan _noble,_ ¿desde cuado tu emblema te volvió tan ciega?" –le reprochó

"¿Y desde el cuando el tuyo se convirtió en venganza?" –le encaró con una seriedad nunca antes vista por nadie, lo cual asustó un poco al chico, pero siguió firme en su decisión –"Se bien que te agrada ver que todo este cómo deba estar, pero destruirlo no acabará con la maldad, ni ordenar que lo mates te hará ser más justo, además también esta resultando dañado alguien a quien **tú**_** quieres**__... __eso_ lo aprendí de una forma muy difícil" –dijo de una manera convincente, susurrando sus últimas ocho palabras.

Eso fue lo que hizo recapacitar a Cody, recordó como es que hace dos años, había perdonado a Ken, él recibió su castigo, él pagó lo que hizo, y ahora era otra persona. Dio la orden a su digimon de que se detuviera, lo que sorprendió a la chica de once años, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver que su emblema hizo conexión con el de Cody, dejando a los cinco presentes intrigados, sobre todo, después de lo que paso: la luz de ellos fue hasta Leomon y le quitó los aros malignos que él tenía (porque en ese momento se dieron cuanta que eran varios), además el digimon dijo un dato curioso: "Gracias... gracias por quitarme esa conexión con Deemon, ahora es mi deber decirles que aquí mismo es donde se encuentra la parte de _las CUALIDADES_, de la Profecía de las fuerzas" –terminó por decir con una grata sonrisa para después desaparecer.

Ambos portadores de las _cualidades_, decidieron que era mejor seguir el camino, intentando descubrir a qué se refería ese digimon. Armadillomon y Cloudmon, se adelantaron un poco para ir inspeccionando esa oscura cueva.

Cody no sabía cómo entablar una conversación debido a los sucesos ocurridos, pero hizo un intento:

"Gracias... gracias por hacer que viera la realidad" –le dijo muy sinceramente

Hiromi, a pesar de haber escuchado; no dijo nada, al parecer estaba haciendo un pequeño viaje por sus recuerdos, pero sabía que no era correcto dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca esperando una respuesta, más aún si era el chico que le gustaba. Así le se decidió a decirle la verdad: "De nada, me alegra que hayas reaccionando a tiempo" –comenzó a decir, lo cual le alegró al chico ya que pensaba que seguía enojada con él –"y... fue cierto lo que dije, cuando esperas hacer justicia por tu propia cuenta lastimas a los demás, sobretodo a quienes amas..." –le dijo tristemente.

"Porque me dices esto" –le preguntó curioso. Al ver que la chica no quiso responder, decidió cambiar de tema –"creo que mejor nos apresuramos a buscar esa escritura que nos dijo Leomon"

Después de un par de segundos silenciosos: "Te lo dije por mi padre" –le confesó en casi un susurro

"Hiro, si no me quieres cotar, te aseguro que lo entenderé" –le intentó asegurar, ya que él sabía perfectamente lo incomodo que era hablar sobre una personan que no esta contigo.

"Es que... necesito decirlo"

"Te escucho" –le terminó de decir mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento

"... sabes bien que mi padre falleció, pero nunca te he dicho cómo, ni porqué... hace tres años... empezaron a hacer muchos problemas en mi casa: Mi padre no llegaba a dormir, no aparecía en casa por días completos, cuando estaba me regañaba o discutía con mi mamá; y después... un día llegué de la escuela y vi que mi madre estaba llorando, vi que mi padre la había golpeado, vi mientras empacaba sus cosas y cómo se llevaba dinero, yo solo tenía ocho años, no sabía que es lo que pasaba, no sabía que pasó." –Comenzó a entrecortársele la voz –"y después, solo un par de mese después, mi madre me dijo que mi papá nos dejó porque tenía otra familia a la que amaba... y me pongo a pensar; él dijo que nos amaba, y aún así nos dejó... no le importamos. Yo vi como mi mamá sufrió para poder mantenernos, cómo trabajo y decidí que yo iría a buscar a mi padre y decirle que era injusto lo que él estaba haciendo".

Cody, al ver que la portadora de la nobleza se entristecía más a cada palabra que salía de su boca, la quiso detener, pero ella continuó: "fui a su casa, lo busqué, y me dijo que él no haría nada por nosotras, que no haría nada por dos mujeres que le arruinaron la vida, que él ahora era muy feliz y que no cambiaría esa felicidad por nada" –la chica sentía tanto dolor de recordar esas palabras –"así que me fui, regresé a mi casa, solo con la idea de _justicia_ pero al poco tiempo... él enfermó, la mujer con la que estaba lo dejó, le dijo que no estaría con un enfermo que detuviera su vida; y regresó a la casa, al principio me dio gusto, pero después no; porque estaba con nosotros solo por que nos necesitaba, mas el no estuvo cuando lo necesitamos. Eso si que no era _justicia_, al menos no la que quería."

"¿Y luego?" –le preguntó

"Luego, falleció. Yo tenía nueve años; falleció dos meses antes de Navidad, antes de la navidad en la que fui con Arukerimon a que me implantarán la semilla de la oscuridad. Yo pedí justicia Cody, pedí algo que se daría con o sin mí. En ese momento entendí que la justicia no se basa en dolor en castigos ni en venganza, simplemente se basa en lo que mereces, sea bueno o sea malo. La vida te da la justicia cuando es necesaria, no es hace falta que tú salgas a buscarla" –le dijo con una mirada y con un tono de voz muy convincente; para después darle una sonrisa llena de amistad y gratitud.

"Gracias por tenerme confianza Hiromi" –le agradeció –"y no solo por contarme lo que querías, sino por darme un concepto diferente de lo que es la justicia, ahora gracias a ti... entendí realmente lo que significa mi emblema" –al terminar de decir estas palabras, los emblemas de estos dos se conectaron provocando una luz que fue vista por toda la cueva, que hasta sus digimons que se habían alejado bastante fueron para ver que pasaba.

"Se formó la conexión, nuestra conexión, quiere decir que... ¡ambos comprendimos a la perfección nuestro emblemas!" –dijo con una notable emoción.

"Sí al parecer sí" –le dijo aún atónita con lo hechos ocurridos

Permanecieron unos momentos más viéndose a los ojos –"Ya sé porqué me gustas" –se dijeron al unísono provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos chicos de once años, ya que ninguno de los dos fue conciente de lo que dijo hasta que lo escuchó.

"Así que..."

"Ambos nos gustamos" –termino de decir Cody

"Al parecer sí" –le dijo Hiromi aún sonrojada.

Tras un silencio que no se supo describir incómodo o cómodo: "Te gustaría que intentáramos algo... quiero decir... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

"Cody... tenemos 11 años, y aunque en los próximos meses cumpliremos 12..."

"Entiendo" –cortó con una clara decepción

"Yo nunca dije que no" –dijo intentando sonar divertida

"Eso significa que..." –esperando la respuesta que su corazón quería oír

"Que sí, que sí quiero ser tu novia y que sí quiero que seas mi novio" –le dijo con una sorisa

"De acuerdo" –fue lo único que pudo articular ya que hasta ese momento entendió lo que había pedido.

"Aquí están Armadillomon" –gritó la pequeña Cloudmon. Los cuatro se reunieron, les contaron a sus digimons las noticias más recientes, y pudieron ver que con la luz que había salido de los emblemas se pudo ver una inscripción en la pared de la cueva. La leyeron y al terminar desapareció y se guardo automáticamente en los digivices de los chicos.

"Qué extraño" –exclamó Cloudmon

Acto seguido una luz los envolvió y aparecieron en un lugar diferente.

* * *

*Uno diría en dos minutos lo que quiso decir en dos años

**Davis – Noriko / Con la confianza realizamos las ilusiones y sueños.**

"No, no, no... no puede ser Ginmon, no podemos dejar a los demás" –le dijo Noriko muy preocupada a su compañera

"Lo se Nori-chan, pero ya hemos caminado bastante; y dudo que encontremos a alguien en esta.... qué será... selva"

Una luz apareció frente a ella y salió de ella una persona, la cual quería ver desde hace rato

"Hiromi, Cloudmon!" –gritó eufórico Davis.

"Davis, V-mon" –gritó también Hiromi

"¡Qué bueno que las encontramos!" –dijo el portador de la confianza

Después de hablar por un rato, y en que cada quien contó lo que había pasado intentaron averiguar la forma más conveniente de unir los emblemas.

"Es que no entiendo Ilusión y Confianza" –dijo confundida

"Lo sé, según yo no tienen nada en común, pero el señor Genai nos dijo unirlos y entenderlos sería la única forma de llegar a la pirámide y realizar una profecía de las fuerzas" –le contestó al recordar las palabras de la base de datos.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, escucharon una fuerte explosión. Alzaron la vista y era... un Deemon corps (ayudante de Deemon)

Rápidamente, V-mon digievolucionó a X-vmon y lo destruyó (N/A: Soy mala para narrar peleas, además que este cap quedaría muy largo si las narro).

Los chicos decidieron sentarse mientras que los Ginmon y V-mon fueron a buscar algo de comer, pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo en esa selva en la cual nunca habían estado, o al menos no lo recodaban.

"¿sabes cómo deben conectarse los emblemas?"

"No lo sé Noriko, ero lo vamos a averiguar" –demostrando ser portador de ese emblema

"Te oyes muy seguro" –le dijo con una sonrisa

"A veces no. Pero, creo que confiar hace todo más fácil"

"Tal vez tienes razón; si yo fuera así, creo que no tendría tanta inseguridad" –dijo en voz baja

"desde donde lo veo, la confianza es la base de muuuuchas cosas, ya sea la amistad, el amor, el valor... en fin, creo que por eso me gusta, porque con la confianza en ti mismo y en los demás entiendes los desafíos de la vida, y como la vida tiene desafíos, no hay que dejarse amenazar por la cobardía... eso me lo dijo Tai. Aparte, con la confianza en ti y en tus sueños, los haces realidad, por más irrealisables que parezcan"

"Eso me dijiste el día que destruimos a Molommiostismon. Eso fue lo que me hizo recapacitar" –confesó abiertamente

'_eso es, con la confianza realizamos las ilusiones del corazón' _fueron los pensamientos de ambos chicos a la vez. Como era de suponerse, los emblemas se unieron formando la conexión entre ellos. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados, pues podrían volver con los demás... Fue el momento en que Davis dijo algo de lo que no fue consciente (Otra vez!)

"Ahora me gustas más" –le dijo sin la más mínima preocupación, al ver el sonrojo de Noriko, Davis recapacitó de lo dicho:

"Lo que pise decir..." –empezando a jugar con sus dedos

"Tú también me gustas muchísimo" –una más que no fue consiente de lo que su boca había dicho

"¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?" –le preguntó demasiado seguro

"No, es por Kari. Tú la sigues amando" –le contestó con una notable tristeza

"Claro que no, ella me gustó, pero... son cosas que se superan, además ella no me correspondía"

"Pero es triste que hayas perdido a un amor"

"Pues tal vez perdí la oportunidad de tener un amor, pero gané dos amigos; y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo" –le dijo (N/A: Davis sí que ha madurado, no?)

"..." –Hiromi no dijo nada, le parecía un sueño, pero no sabía que contestar

'_No la dejes ir' _–le dijo una voz en la cabeza de Davis "Noriko –dijo fuerte y claro, mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos –"no sé si esto sea amor, pero lo quiero averiguar y quiero que me des la oportunidad de averiguarlo. En serio me gustas muchísimo y te quiero demasiado, por tu manera de ser, por no rendirte, por aceptar tus errores y... –ruborizándose un poco –porque eres de las pocas que no cree que soy un raro que solo sirve para hacer reír" –le dijo tiernamente

Hiromi estaba tan sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras y más por el tono de voz que él empleaba al decirlas: "Esta bien Davis... sí quiero ser tú novia. Además, tu sí me haces reír mucho, y por eso es que me gustas y te quiero muchisímo" –le contestó tiernamente

Y luego el esperado abrazo. Llegaron sus digimons con algo de fruta y vieron el abrazo de estos. Obviamente se extrañaron al principio, pero una vez que les dijeron lo ocurrido y lo que ahora sería, se alegraron por ellos. Nuevamente la conexión en los emblemas se hizo presente, íluminó a los cuatro y pudieron ver una extraña inscripción en la piedra en la que estaban recargados; de la misma manera en la que desapareció con Cody y Hiromi, así lo hizo ésta siendo guardada en los digivices. De nuevo, una luz los rodeó y los cuatro desaparecieron para ir a un lugar totalmente diferente.

* * *

*Otro se volvería más valiente.

**Joe-Momoe/ La libertad solo viene cuando somos responsables para tenerla**

_Joe encontró de inmediato a Momoe, estaba parada en una piedra a punto de caer al mar, ella sujetaba a Jiyumon e intentaba sujetarse a ella misma. Vio claramente cómo Ikkakumon vino a rescatarlas. En compañía de Joe. Ikkakumon y Jiyunamon (N/A: Digievolución de Jiyumon) vencieron a otro digimon con aro maligno y luego lo vieron desaparecer._

Una vez a salvo, dejaron que sus digimons durmieran un poco, pues estaban demasiado cansados.

"Gracias" –le dijo Momoe una vez que lograron estar a salvo

"No tienes nada que agradecer" –le decía temblando un poco, pues el agua estaba fría.

Joe le contó a Momoe lo ocurrido, de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo.

"Así que debemos hacer que nuestros emblemas tengan una conexión" –dijo la portadora de la Libertad al empezar a entender.

"Sí, pero no tengo idea de cómo podemos hacerlo"

"No seas tan pesimista" –le reprochó ligeramente, pero con un tono dulce

Joe prefirió no seguir con el juego, pues a pesar que su novia no lo dijo con mala intención, si le hirió un poco; debido a que ésa era la impresión que daba a todos: ser realista. La chica de 17 años se dio cuenta del error que cometió y decidió remediarlo:

"No quise hacerte sentir mal, cariño" –comenzó

"No te preocupes, es solo... que a veces creo que soy demasiado realista con las cosas, o demasiado...."

"Responsable diría yo" –le interrumpió

"¿crees que es malo?" –preguntó

"No, al contrario, es bueno que digas lo que piensas y a actúes como eres; que seas como quieres ser, que seas... libre"

"Que sea cómo soy... cobarde, precavido, cuidadoso, estudioso, loco..." comenzó a decir

"Pues yo me enamoré de lo que eres, porque así eres. Eres sincero, responsable, cuidas a todos y siempre calculas todo cómo debe ser, no te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti y aparte eres muy valiente"

"¿Valiente?"

"Sí, eres muy valiente. Se que le tienes algo de miedo al agua y fuiste a rescatarme. No te importó besarme cuando estabamos peleando y menos decirme lo que sentías por mí; por eso y por mucho más, eres una persona muy valiente." –Terminó de decir con una sonrisa

Pasaron un poco de silencio cómodo viendo a sus digimons dormir.

"Ahora que lo veo, creo que tiene lógica lo de nuestros emblemas"-dijo muy seguro

"¿A que te refieres?" –preguntó su novia

"A que si eres una persona sincera contigo misma y con los demás, podrás ser libre, pero para serlo..."

"Debes ser responsable y entender que la libertad no tiene límites..."

"Sino que tu sabes lo que es..."

"Bueno o malo... y de esta forma..."

"Eres responsable de tu libertad. Porque la libertad solo viene cuando tenemos la responsabilidad de tenerla" –terminaron de decir al mismo tiempo coincidiendo con las palabras e ideas. Como era de esperarse la conexión entre los emblemas fue posible; tanta luz hizo que cerrasen los ojos, pues a causa de los lentes de amos, el reflejo era aún mayor. Sus digimons se despertaron y pudieron ver cómo en el piso que estaban sentados aparecían un par de inscripciones, como en los casos anteriores, ésta se guardó en los digivices y....

Una luz los rodeó y los cuatro desaparecieron para ir a un lugar totalmente diferente.

* * *

* Uno afrontaría su pasado y sus sentimientos.

**Kenyako: Ken y Miyako (Yolei) / La alegría es el resultado del perdón y de una gran batalla**

La misma rutina estaba pasando en cada uno de los elegidos, el chico salía de la luz, encontraba a la chica, se abrazaban, peleaban con un digimon, lo derrotaban y después se dedicaban a charlar:

"Así que debemos hallar la manera de que nuestros emblemas se conecten" –le dijo Yolei

"Sí. Todo esto es mi culpa" –dijo Ken

"¿Porqué dices esto?" -pregunto curiosa mientras observaba como sus digimons iban a inspeccionar el lugar.

"Si jamás hubiese sido el emperador de los digimons, jamás habría habido tantos problemas" –dijo honestamente

"Eso no es verdad. Si tú no lo hubieras sido, lo habría sido alguien más"

"Pero aún así me siento muy culpable" –insistiendo acerca del problema, como si esperase que le dijeran que él tenía razón.

Miyako, que conocía la actitud del chico que ella quería, sabía que le tenía que hacer cambiar de parecer, ¿pero cómo?

"Tienes razón, todo es tu culpa" –comenzó con su pequeño plan. El portador del perdón y de la bondad se sorprendió de escuchar a Yolei decir algo como eso, pues jamás le creyó capaz de decir algo parecido; ella jamás había reprochado algo a alguien sobre sus errores, ni siquiera a Davis.

"¿qué?"

"Lo que oíste, tu tuviste la culpa, y la sigues teniendo. Pues por tu culpa muchos digimons sufrieron, ahora no aceptabas tu emblema y por eso es que tenemos que hallar la manera de conectarlos para que vuelvan a tener la fuerza y según lo que me dijiste necesitamos cumplir cierta _profecía_. Así que sí, sí es tu culpa que estemos aquí" –le contestó tajantemente. Esas palabras hirieron a Ken, talvez no solo por lo dicho, sino por quien las dijo.

"No tienes derecho para decirme eso. Deberías apoyarme"

"Lo he intentado, pero no funciona; hasta parece que te gusta que te estemos diciendo todo el tiempo que no es tu culpa, aunque sepamos que lo es. Dime, ¿qué si, no sé... Davis hubiera sido el Kasier; te gustaría que él estuviera culpándose por todo cuando casi ya pasaron tres años?" –le preguntó en casi un grito.

"Claro que no. Le diría que ya paso, que él pagó por lo que hizo y que deje de parecer un tonto al estarse culpando; que todos sabemos su historia y quesería mejor que trabajara en equipo para intentar solucionar sus errores en vez de aislarse seguirse culpando!" –le reprochó sin darse cuneta de lo que había dicho

Yolei estaba con una sonrisa, pues su plan había funcionado: "Y porque no lo hace tú, porqué no sigues tu propio consejo?" –preguntó dulcemente

"..." –no podía ser cierto, Yolei había jugado con él, le había puesto un truco para que dejar de culparse. Y funciono. Ken seguío sin moverse. Hasta que...

Un sonoro sonido se escuchó y una pequeña marca roja quedó en la mejilla de Ken –"¿Porqué me diste otra bofetada? La primera me la diste hace dos años y medio"

"Porque no reacciones a menos que te de una" –contestó simplemente –"Y a demás, porque te amo"

Ken se ruborizó demasiado que hasta el impacto de la mano de Yolei desapareció en su rostro quedando todo rojo –"Sí, y ya no me importa lo que pienses o si no soy correspondida. Debes saber que te quiero muchísimo, desde antes de saber que eras el emperador de los digimons; que eso jamás me ha importado. Y me sorprende que alguien tan inteligente como tú, nunca se diera cuenta sobre todas las tonterías que hacía para que al menos te fijaras en mí. Y lo más increíble... es que hasta Daisuke se dio cuenta y me lo dijo" –habló en un ataque de ira, pero manteniendo la seriedad que había adquirido en estos dos años.

Qué se podía decir sobre la reacción de Ken, estaba tan sorprendido por escucharla decir eso, que consideró que era momento de dejar atrás su pasado, mirar a su futuro y aceptar sus sentimientos –"Gracias Yolei, gracias por abrirme lo ojos respecto a mi pasado" –le agradeció. Yolei se alegró de saber que ahora cambiaría su forma de ser, pero alguna parte de ella se desilusionó de no escuchar las palabras que ella quería –"Y tú... yo también te amo" –le dijo claramente que ella hasta creyó imaginarlo, pero no, era la realidad. Otra vez, como era obvio, se abrazaron, pero Ken hizo algo diferente, él la besó.

Al terminar, ambos estaban tan ruborizados, pero Ken habló: "Ahora... pues... la pregunta importante; ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..... sí, ese fue el grito de Yolei, que hasta lo escucharon sus digimons y rápidamente digievolucionaron y fueron hasta donde ellos se encontraban

"SÍÍÍÍ...." –dijo emocionadísima y luego volvieron a abrazarse y después se volvieron a besar. Justo en ese momento llegaron sus digimons, al ver que no había peligro y que no había porqué alarmarse, solo se quedaron mirando la inusual escena, aunque algo les decían que se volvería a repetir por muchas ocasiones.

Hablaron un rato con los digimons, les contaron lo sucedido y ahora tenían otro problema, realizar la conexión.

"Yolei... para ti ¿qué significa perdonar?"

"Pues... creo que perdonar es el valor de los valientes... porque no significa dejar de darle importancia a lo que sucedió, sino es dejar a un lado esos pensamientos negativos que nos causaron daño" –dijo con su inconfundible seguridad –"¿Y para ti que es la alegría?, Ken"

"Talvez... estar conforme con tu vida, con lo que eres, no importarte lo que otros piensen, o... la satisfacción propia. La verdad es que ambos emblemas me parecen difíciles de definir. Pero creo que la alegría o felicidad es valorar y dirigir la manera de ver las cosas de una forma frecuente y estable hacia los aspectos positivos de la vida. Porque viene de nuestros pensamientos. Si tenemos pensamientos positivos la alegría poco a poco surge dando lugar a emociones positivas y agradables, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, es lo mismo que perdonar. Comienza en la mente, en el corazón, y una vez que perdonamos..."

"¡HAY ALEGRÍA EN NOSOTROS!" –dijeron en la misma oportunidad de hablar.

La conexión se hizo presente en los emblemas, lo que significaba que habían cumplido con su misión.

Acto seguido una luz los envolvió y aparecieron en un lugar diferente.

* * *

*Uno dejaría atrás su pasado para mirar hacia su futuro

**Izzy-Mayumi /El saber tranquiliza, la paz llega cuando sabemos la verdad.**

"Qué gusto encontrarte Izzy"

"Lo sé, la verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado; pero será mejor que..." –no terminó de hablar, ya que un digimon había lanzado su ataque cerca de ellos, se levantaron y ordenaron a Heiwamon y a Tentomon que digievolucionaran. Estos no tardaron en pelear y a ganar la delantera. El digimon malvado, un Toguemon, (pero de color negro y más grande) sabía que no iba a ganar, así que decidió en su último ataque, antes de ser destruido, mandarlo hacia los chicos. Izzy, aplicando su _habilidad_ entendió que mandaría las espinas a donde ellos estaban; sin la más mínima duda, fue hasta donde estaba Mayumi, la empujó, a lo cual ella reaccionó sorprendida, pero lo estuvo más cuando vio que las espinas fueron directo al cuerpo de Izzy.

"¡No!"

Los digimons al ver lo ocurrido fueron directo a destruir al digimon, se dieron cuenta sobre su aro maligno, lo destruyeron y después desapareció después de agradecer de librarlo de el poder de Deemon. Los monstruos digitales fueron a ver como se encontraba su amigo que estaba recostado en el piso en los brazos de May.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen" –les dijo Izzy a los tres

"Claro que no" –May le replicó

"Iremos a buscar un par de plantas medicinales; en esta parte del bosque hay muchas" –dijo la pequeña Heiwamon

"Espéranos Izzy" –le dijo muy preocupado su compañero digimon

"Estoy bien, de verdad, no se preocupen" –volvió a insistir, pues era cierto que no había recibido daños graves, pero sí había tenido uno que otro roce de las espinas en su torso y cara. May insistió en que Izzy se quitará la camisa, pues estaba sangrando, y cuando lo hizo, ella se ruborizó bastante, pero debido a su cabeza gacha el portador del conocimiento ni lo notó.

"No te dije nada, pero... yo soy el que no ha aceptado su emblema" –dijo Izzy

"¿Tú?"

Izzy solo asintió –"Al principio sí lo aceptaba, hasta me gustaba ser el portador, pero al portarlo, siento que todos confían demasiado en mí, que mi curiosidad no sabe hasta donde llegar; ya que por eso me he visto en muchos problemas..."

"No debes preocuparte, eso no es verdad, además, es seguro que gracias a ti hemos averiguado muchas cosas acerca del digimundo"

"Por eso lo negaba, el conocimiento te hace ver la realidad, hace que veas las cosas de una forma realista, y poco a poco vas perdiendo la visrtud de la esperanza" –confió en ella plenamente

"No... no había vista las cosas desde ese punto de vista. Pero también es bueno conocer, pues de esa manera estás preparado y ayudas a los demás, aparte con la curiosidad que tienes, nunca paras de descubrir cosas nuevas, eso te tranquiliza demasiado"

"Hay algunas cosas que serían mejor nunca descubrir" –le dijo debido al secreto que él tenía cinco años guardando. Antes de que May pudiera preguntar qué, él se adelantó: "Soy adoptado"

"..." –estaba atónita con tal confesión. "No es malo Izzy, a mi no me importa que seas adoptado, no me importa quienes son tus padres, no me importa de donde vienes, solo reimporta lo que eres y a donde vas... yo siempre te voy a am... a querer, siempre serás mi mejor amigo" –le reconfortó sin darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no quería.

"Gracias, gracias por no guardarme rencor, y como tú lo dices, saber te llena de paz. Y cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo, se los diré a todos" –le agradeció con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Bien, él ya había dicho un secreto, pero ahora debía decir otro.

Estuvieron un poco más de tiempo mientras May le curaba las heridas con un poco de agua y una que otra tela que de causalidad ella traía.

"Poco más y el ataque te daba al corazón" –le dijo May mientras tocaba una pequeña herida en el pecho de Izzy. Él viendo la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca:

"Tal vez sí lo hizo" –le dijo de una forma tierna, sincera y segura mientras tomaba su mano derecha que era la que estaba en su pecho para llevarla a la parte donde debería estar su corazón, poniendo encima de la de ella, la suya. May se sorprendió con tal acción.

"..a...Izzy... yo..." –él la calló con un beso que acepto gustosa. La verdad es que ambos habían querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero debido a que May mantenía una relación con un chico, se mantuvieron algo alejados un tiempo. A costa de su voluntad, May interrumpió el beso "no"

"Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, se que no me quieres, no al menos como yo a ti"

No podía ser cierto lo que ella escuchaba, cómo la podía querer.

"¡Qué?" –no lo creía

"Te amo Mayumi" –le dijo sin rodeos

"... Yo también te amo Koushiro" –contestó sin pensar, a lo que se avergonzó un poco. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" –hizo la pregunta que en esos momentos era repetida por otros tres amigos.

"Sí, y gracias por estar conmigo, por quererme y por no importarte lo que pudo pasar con mi ex"

"Ya no hables de él, se bien que el quiso sobrepasarse con tigo y que por eso lo dejaste, aparte porque jugó contigo haciéndote creer que te amaba, pero debes estar tranquila al saber que yo jamás, JAMÁS, haré algo parecido, porque lo que siento por ti es verdadero."

May sintió una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el saber que era correspondida, y que no le importaba lo que su ex había querido hacerle la tranquilizaba mucho. Aún recordaba ese día en el parque, el día en que Mike quiso aprovecharse de ella, cuando le dijo que no la amaba y que todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos era por una apuesta que hizo. El único que vio todo fue Izzy, quien llegó a ayudarla, el mismo que ahora le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Los digimons llegaron y vieron que Izzy estaba mejor, aún así, May le puso la medicina que prepararon. Después les dijeron a sus digimons lo ocurrido mientras ellos no estaban y como siempre, ellos se alegraron. Al calmar un poco la emoción y las felicitaciones, sabían que debían formar la conexión con los emblemas, después que May le contará a Izzy lo ocurrido con todas, en especial con Sora:

"Primero hay que unir nuestros emblemas" -propusó Izzy

"Lo sé, pero... no te he dicho que yo había forzado mi emblema también"

"Por?"

"No permitía que brillara poruqe no había sentido tranquilidad hasta ahora" -respondió un poco roja

"No te preocupes, y no pienses que es tu culpa lo ocurrido" -se adelantó al saber que es lo que pasaría

"Bien, pues como yo digo, el saber, conocer y ser curioso tranquiliza las inquietudes"

"Sí, talvez, esa es la conexión que mantenemos"

"El saber da seguridad, la seguridad..."

"Hace que la paz llegué"

La esperada conexión se hizo presente y una luz envolvió a los cuatro llevandolos a un lugar diferente.

* * *

**N/A:** Otro cap!

Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en especial a **_Trini-Si; Marin-Ishida; MissCullen9; nOck-nOck, SoraTakenocuchii; Sorale, Black Swet y Kannita._**

No saben cuanto aprecio sus reviews y por gente como ustedes sigo con mi fic.

La verdad es que esperaba más de este cap, pero con la prepa y los nuevos maestros, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir.

*un AVISO Los que leen desde el Cielo al Infierno, dejare temporalemte este fic, ya que quiero terminar los mios, ya que si se dan una vuelta por mi profile, tengo tres pendietes y estos tres estarán terminados para el día del amor y la amistad.

Tambien pronto sabremos quien es el que no volvera a ver al amos de su vida y ahora sabemos que Mayumi era quien negaba su emblema de la paz.

El cap 8 será para las parejas faltantes y el 9 será unica y exclusicamente SORATO. Y después solo faltrán un par de caps y el epilogo. YA ESTA POR TERMINAR.

Gracias y porfa deje reviews

Amai do


	8. Se muere el amor

**N/A: **Por lo general, pongo esta sección al final del capitulo, pero ahora hice una excepción, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con todos lo reviews que me han dejado, significa tanto para mí TODOS sus consejos y felicitaciones, también agradezco a los que no dejan reviews porque aún así se toman la molestia de seguir mi trabajo.

Hasta ahorita, este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado, pues habla de mis tres parejas favoritas y se demuestra el _verdadero_ problema de la historia.

LEAN MUY BIEN este capitulo, razonen un poquito y tranquilícense de saber que _siempre, sea como sea_ pondré un final feliz!

a ver si al final descubren lo que le paso a Sorita.

Bueno, no los entretengo más y disfruten del capitulo 8 así como yo disfruté escribirlo =). Pues hay partes graciosas, tristes, de suspenso y traumáticas.

Los veo al final del cap!

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 8: **Se muere el amor

***

**

*

*Otro hablaría con su novia por las dudas que siempre existieron entre ellos a pesar del amor que se tienen

**Michi: Taichi y Mimi /Una persona de intenciones puras, siempre será valiente.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ella allí, solo recordaba que por su culpa, ahora su mejor amiga estaba en problemas y no solo ella, sino que también los mundos. Cómo le hubiera gustado que el amor de su vida hubiera estado allí al lado de ella y de Palmon, y más si fuese correspondida.

"Mimi, ya llevamos muchas horas caminando; además, este calor nos hará daño y estoy cansada por haber derrotado a ése digimon malvado" –le dijo su digimon

"Lo sé Palmon, pero no sabemos a donde ir" –le contestó insegura –"Pero... tienes razón será mejor que descansemos un poco" –propuso

Llegaron a un pequeño manantial justo en medio del desierto. Se recostaron, tomaron agua y vieron como una luz se acercaba a ellas...

"No puede ser... ¡TAI!" –le gritó al ver que salía del brillo al lado de Agumon.

"MIMI!" –Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó –"¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?..." –comenzó a preguntar impacientemente

"Estoy bien, no sé cómo llegue aquí, derrotamos a un digimon, no fue peligroso. Solo sé que debemos ayudar a los demás cuanto antes, en especial a Sora..." –le aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿qué le pasó?" –preguntó intrigado mientras se sentaba al lado de Mimi

Ella le explicó todo lo ocurrido, desde cómo se las llevaron, cómo las mantuvieron encadenadas, cómo se escaparon, lo que ella dijo y lo que pasó con Sora.

"No puede ser que las personas que más quiero en mi vida estén en peligro, sobre todo Sora..." –exclamó sin ser conciente que esas palabras serían claves para la decisión que su novia tomaría.

'_Ni parece importarle cómo me siento. Siempre he sabido que a Tai le gustó Sora, pero ver esa actitud de cuidado a ella me hace sentir que a veces le importa más ella que yo... Sé que estoy equivocada, pero ya ha sido demasiado, he aguantado casi tres años; mejor le digo de una buena vez que terminemos... Yo no soporto verlo amar a otra chica y menos si es mi mejor amiga ya que la quiero muchísimo.'_

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio: Tai pensando una manera de conectar sus emblemas, rescatar a los demás y mantener la calma entre los mundos; por otra parte, Mimi se dedicaba a organizar sus ideas y palabras para decirle a Tai que su relación estaba por acabar.

"No se que podemos hacer" –el portador del valor interrumpió el incomodo silencio

"Yo tampoco... por eso creo que es mejor que terminemos con lo nuestro" –decidió que sería mejor decirlo sin rodeos y de una buena vez.

"¿Qué DICES?" –le preguntó demasiado sorprendido, pues jamás había creído que ella le dijera esas palabras.

"Lo que oíste, yo no quiero estar con un chico que no ha podido olvidar a una chica que jamás le correspondió" –contestó con todo el dolor en su corazón

'_¿A qué se refiere Mimi?, se me hace que le lavaron el cerebro, porque jamás había visto esa mirada, parece una mirada triste'_

"Ya, por favor Yagami, no me mientas, tú sigues queriendo a Sora, jamás la has olvidado, a pesar de que has sido mi novio por más de dos años, y aún a pesar que ella está con tú mejor amigo"

"Pero... ¿porqué dices eso?"

"Lo ves... siquiera lo contradices... qué tonta fui al creer que podrías..." –no terminó de decir la frase, pues ya no contuvo las lágrimas.

Tai la abrazó al verla sí, nunca le había gustado ver a su chica llorar.

"No sé porque piensas eso, pero debes saber que yo a ti te amo, muchísimo, ya no puedo ver mi vida sin que tú estés en mis pensamientos" –le aseguró el portador del valor.

"Entonces porqué..." –Tai la calló con un lindo y dulce corto beso; al terminar, él le dijo:

"Sabes que sí hubo un momento en el que sentí algo por Sora, pero es normal, es decir en promedio a los chicos les gusta una chica diferente cientos de veces al año, no te puedes quedar con una sola, no al menos antes de enamorarte. No puedo creer que tú también lo creyeras, lo que quiero decir es... que fue normal que me fijará en ella, pues era la única chica con la que hablaba, ha sido mi más vieja y mejor amiga, era la única que siempre ha estado conmigo desde siempre. No sé porque hay personas que creen que voy a vivir traumado solo porque una chica no te hizo caso, esas son cosas que se superan;(N/A: Eso va para los Taiora-fans) ¿a cuantas personas no les ha pasado lo mismo y siguen con su vida hasta encontrar el verdadero amor?, y en mi caso, yo ya lo encontré. Aparte tú me dijiste que en América tuviste un novio, te gustó Michael, también supe que te gusto Joe, Izzy y en una ocasión te le quedaste viendo muy raro a Matt." –le dijo sinceramente con algo de celos en su actitud.

"Oye, tenía nueve o diez años" –se defendió

"Y yo tenía ocho cuando Sora me dejó de gustar... porque fue cuando me empecé a fijar en ti. Una linda niña caprichuda que no quería que los demás resultarán dañados, que odia el mal, que es demasiado inocente, que confía en todos, que dice lo que piensa, y que siempre es fiel a sus ideas locas"

Mimi se sintió un poco culpable, pero Tai nunca le dijo que _no_ amaba a Sora: "Lo siento, pero... es que yo, tontamente siempre... de una forma u otra me he comparado con Sora... porque siempre he querido que me ames como a ella" –terminó por confesar

"..." –Tai no dijo absolutamente nada

"Sé que es pedir un imposible pero..." –comenzó a decir, pero Tai la interrumpió

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca... escucha bien... NUNCA ocuparás el lugar que tiene Sora en mi corazón" –esas palabras terminaron por destruir el corazón de Mimi –"ni ella ocupará el tuyo. Porque si te amara de la misma forma en la que amo a Sora, JAMÁS te habría pedido que fueras mi novia"

Mimi no entendía lo que él decía -"¿qué?"

"Lo que oíste princesa, yo te amo, en cambio a Sora, la veo como a mi amiga, no puedo verla como algo más; ella es la hermana que nunca tuve... bueno... la otra hermana que siempre quise tener, una que fuera de mi edad."

"¿en serio?" –preguntó con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa

"Claro que sí, El cariño y la amistad que nos une es demasiado fuerte para convertirse en algo más." –le aseguró

"Perdón, perdón por ser celosa y no confiar en ti. Te prometo que nunca volveré a dudar de ti, ni de tus sentimientos hacia mí" –le dijo empezando a llorar pacíficamente

"no –habló mientras secaba tiernamente sus lágrimas –perdóname a mí por no decírtelo antes" –y como era costumbre en las escenas anteriores, se abrazaron y besaron después.

"¡Qué bien, o sea que siempre estarán juntos, como en los cuentos que Mimi me contaba!, y tendrán muchos, muchos hijos cuando estén grandes" –gritó emocionadísima Palmon mientras que Agumon aplaudía.

Los humanos se separaron rápidamente estando todos ruborizados ante las palabras que dijo la compañera de Mimi.

"En serio Tai, ¿van a casarse y tendrán hijos? ¿Y cambiaremos pañales?" –preguntó incrédulo, pero feliz en el fondo.

"..." –los portadores del valor y la pureza prefirieron dejar todo así, pues habían olvidado que sus digimons estuvieron presentes en esa escena, pero, la verdad era que interiormente deseaban que así fuera; pues ahora estaban seguros que lo que ambos sentían era amor.

'_amor'_ –pensó Mimi, y luego brilló su emblema. Tai se alegró, pues creía que estaba apunto de iniciar la conexión de ambos, pero su luz se apagó.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" –preguntó asombrado Tai

"No lo sé, solo pensé en el amor y... después brilló" –contestó simplemente.

Se quedaron pensativos por un momento intentando razonar una forma de unir sus emblemas.

"No entiendo, el valor y la pureza" –dijo pensando en voz alta el chico de cabello alborotado.

"Yo tampoco"

"Para empezar, la pureza o inocencia es estar totalmente ajeno a lo malo, es seguir con tu estado de vida y no lastimar a otros" –dijo Tai razonando muy bien

"Y... el valor... es la fuerza, la fuerza de la confianza en ti mismo, la fuerza de seguir, seguir aún sabiendo que se puede caer, aún teniendo miedo. Porque el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino es la fuerza de voluntad que posees para lograr tus propósitos a pesar del miedo mismo" –dijo maduramente.

Ambos asintieron, sabían lo que era el valor, lo que era la pureza, pero... ¿cómo unir dichos emblemas?

"Pues la pureza y el valor nacen del corazón" –dijeron sus digimons al unísono

"Entonces eso es... El valor nace del corazón, el lugar donde se encuentra la pureza. Donde se encuentras todos los sentimientos puros" –dijo Mimi

"Porque... una persona de intenciones puras..."

"SIEMPRE SERÁ VALIENTE" –terminaron de decir a la vez.

Justo cómo en esos momentos, sus emblemas se unieron y formaron la conexión. Los dos se alegraron al saber que ahora tendrían oportunidad de solucionar los problemas.

Acto seguido, una luz los envolvió y fueron a un lugar totalmente diferente.

* * *

*Uno de ellos sin imaginar que iría a un lugar que espero nunca regresar.

**TAKARI: Takeru y Hikari/ La esperanza es la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros.**

"Gatomon... ¿Dónde estas?" –preguntó por centésima vez la portadora de la luz.

Ella ya había estado en ese lugar en otra ocasión, no había querido regresar, pero... Deemon la mandó a el Mar Oscuro; el lugar que crecía con los pensamientos negativos de todos los seres humanos. ¿Pero porqué él la mando a ella, sola, sin ni siquiera Gatomon?

***

**

*

"KARI!" –exclamaba TK quien había sido transportado a ese lugar a buscarla. Con suerte encontró a Gatomon, que era cuidada por Patamon, ya que debido a la falta de fuerzas de ambos, no podían ayudarlo. Gatomon estaba inconsciente debido a que peleó con un digimon tratando de proteger a Kari mientras ella reaccionaba.

"Karí!" –volvía a gritar –"Tengo que encontrala, Taichi confía en mí"

***

**

*

"Recuerdo la última vez que vine… Tk me salvó, él me rescató, como siempre lo hace. Cómo me gustaría que él estuviera aquí a mi lado.

"KARI" –escuchó el gritó de TK

"Tk" – susurró

"Kari!" –Takeru se alegró y tranquilizo al verla, corrió hacia a ella y la tomó de las manos –"Me alegra tanto encontrarte, estaba tan asustado de que volvieras a estar aquí, pero descuida… no dejaré que nada malo te pase." –prometió con mucha seguridad.

"Gracias TK"

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kari?"

"… sí, solo que por mi culpa Sora está en peligro" –dijo sollozando

"¿Por qué dices eso?" –sorprendido

Hikari Yagami no era el tipo de chica que demostraba abiertamente su estado de ánimo, o decía lo que sentía, pero esta ocasión fue la excepción. Ella comenzó a relatar la historia vivida ese día mientras iban hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus digimons, pues estaba bastante retirado.

"Por eso soy la culpable"

"Claro que no, sabes cómo es Sora, ella se preocupó por ti, por todas, además yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y más para salvarte" –aseguró

"Eso es lo que me molesta, que todos crean que sigo siendo la más chica de todos y que no me puedo cuidar. Hace unas horas recordé absolutamente todo… todo lo que hicieron para salvarme, para que no corriera ningún riesgo, pero… parece que entre más libertad busque, más daño hago" –dijo finalmente

"Kari, no te culpes, porque no eres la culpable de nada; son solo cosas que pasan"

"..."

"Entiende que no podemos culparnos por todo, y aunque fueras culpable, lo que debes hacer es buscar la forma de solucionarlo a estarte lamentando todo el tiempo"

"Creo que tienes razón" –contestó agradecida y sonriendo. El portador de la esperanza también le dedicó una sonrisa.

En ese momento, una luz apareció a su lado, ahí, se veían claramente a Yamato y a Sora enviando a Demon al mar oscuro. Ellos lo lograron. El malvado digimon fue enviado nuevamente al mar de la oscuridad; sellando permanentemente la puerta, el problema fue... que Hikari, Takeru, Gatomon y Patamon quedaron atrapados en ese lugar al lado de él.

"No se quedará así digielegidos, me vengaré... en especial de ustedes dos Yamato y Sora, portadores de los sentimientos" –se escuchó a lo lejos.

Era imposible, ellos no se podían quedar ahí; en ese momento, Matt y Sora los vieron, no había mucho tiempo, ellos tenían que sacarlos de ese lugar como fuera. La puerta se cerraba demasiado rápido, pero ya no podían salir; solo escucharon a Sora decir: "Recuerden que el amor une a los mundos, es la única forma de que salgan"

Y la puerta quedó cerrada.

"¿Cómo abriremos la puerta?" –preguntó dudosa

"Sora nos dijo que el amor une a los mundos, recuerda que también se abrió una vez con nosotros" –le recordó Takeru

"Deben pensar en quienes más aman, deben unir sus fuerzas" –dijo Gatomon que apareció de improviso al lado de Patamon ya recuperada

"Entonces... yo amó a mi familia... a mis padres, a Tai"

"A mis papás, a mi hermano Yamato"

"A nuestros amigos... Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, May, Joe..."

"Momoe, Noriko, Davis, Cody, Hiromi, Tai, Ken, Yolei…"

"A todos los digimons"

"a Patamon, a Gatomon"

Una luz empezaba a abrir un portal.

"¿A quienes más aman?" –dijo impaciente Patamon.

Ambos humanos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

"... pues a ti Takeru Ishida" –dijo en un susurró fuerte

"Pues a ti Hikari Yagami, desde que te conozco he sentido algo más fuerte que una amistad. Tú eres a quien más amo." –le dijo firmemente

"Yo también TK, la verdad es que jamás te he visto solo como amigo, tú también eres a quien más amo." –confesó –"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Sí"

En ese momento no les importó la puerta, soltaron sus manos y se abrazaron, para luego darse un beso y decirse un _te amo_.

Esa fue le energía suficiente para abrir la puerta, justo a donde estaban Yamato y Sora. Ellos los vieron y se sorprendieron un poco, pero se alegraron de saber que habían expresado sus sentimientos al final. "Chicos ya entren –se escuchó a Matt –luego se terminan de besar"

Takeru y Hikari decidieron entrar al portal, pero se cerró.

"TK, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre" –dijo Kari

"No, claro que no, verás que saldremos de aquí. Por favor no pierdas la esperanza, porque si la pierdes, yo perderé también mi luz."

Kari reflexionó las palabras del portador de la esperanza, recordó como aquel digimon azul les dijo que ellos estaban conectados, desde hace mucho tiempo.

"No TK, te lo prometo, no puedo perderla. Recordemos que la esperanza es la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros" –dijo muy segura de sí misma y de sus palabras, mientras ambos se tomaban las manos.

En ese momento, la conexión entre las virtudes se hizo presente, y seir luces de colores diferentes salieron de sus emblemas, las cuales se encargarían de llegar los envolvió para llevar los a los cuatro a un lugar totalmente diferente.

* * *

*Otro no vería nunca más al amor de su vida. (N/A: Sus sospechas eran ciertas... era Yamato)

**SORATO: Sora y Yamato/ la amistad es lo más importante en la vida, el amor es la base de esta. **(N/A: Esta frase en más que conocida, pero no es la última vez que la leen)

"vaya, vaya, vaya... tus amigos son muy listos y fueron a buscar a tus amigas. No te preocupes Sora, ellas están bien, y ya no las necesitamos, pero a ti sí. Y lo más importante es que tu igual no podrá encontrarnos"

"_ese debe ser Matt" _–pensó mientras veía al mismo digimon que la raptó a los 11 años.

Después de haber salvado a Hikari de un ataque enviado por Demon, ella y Biyomon fueron llevadas a una especie de centro de control, pero les parecía demasiado conocido.

"¿Dónde estamos y qué es lo que quieren hacer?" –pregunto intentando parecer fuerte

"sabía que preguntarías, ¿no lo reconoces?; estamos en el mismo lugar en el que te secuestré hace cinco años. Tú y tu amiguito Tai me mandaron a al mar de la oscuridad, ahí conocía Demon y él al igual que yo, quería vengarse de todos ustedes; ahora que por **tú **culpa las conexiones entre los mundos se debilitaron, pudimos regresar al Digimundo; pero el verdadero propósito, es unir los mundos, lo que haremos gracias a tu ayuda. **Con tu emblema**."

"¡JAMÁS SE LOS DARÉ!" –le advirtió firmemente a pesar de estar atada a una máquina.

"Te sorprenderías de saber que terminaras dándonoslo." –le dijo Demon que apareció

"Nada hará que Sora les dé su emblema" –dijo Biymon quien acababa de despertar.

"¿En serio portadora del amor?" –preguntó cínicamente Datamon

"Nunca"

"En ese caso, creo que tampoco te importa lo que le pueda pasar a él" –dijo mientras señalaba una pantalla.

Sora quedó sin habla al ver a la persona que estaba en el monitor. Yamato Ishida, el portador de la amistad. Ella no podía permitir que le hicieran el más mínimo daño; pero tampoco podía permitir que ellos obtuvieran su emblema. El emblema del amor comenzó a brillar, demostrando claramente que el sentimiento que le tenía a Matt era un amor puro.

"Ves que no eres tan fuerte. Tú antepones tus sentimientos por la felicidad de otro. Pero debes saber que eso no te llevará a ninguna parte, así que dime... ¿qué eliges?"

***

**

*

"Matt, creo que huelo algo" –dijo Gabumon prestando atención

"¿qué... dime, es Sora?" –preguntó impaciente y preocupado

"Es... ¡es ella Matt, estamos en la misma pirámide en la que la secuestraron, estamos en la misma pirámide en donde estuvimos todos anoche!"

"Dime en donde está"

"Vamos" –en eso digievolucionó a Garurumon y fueron hacia una habiación cercana.

*

**

***

"Mira... el portador de la amistad ya se dio cuenta en donde estamos, así que... ya dime de una vez lo que decides portadora del amor"

"..." –Sora era incapaz de tomar una decisión. Si elegía salvar a Matt, el mundo, el digimundo y el mar de la oscuridad se unirían, pero aún así Matt sufriría; en cambio si salvaba su emblema... a Yamato le podía ocurrir algo.

"Te quedan 10 segundos" –agregó Datamon

Aún Datamon no terminaba de hablar cuando Garurumon entro a la sala, mientras Matt fue directo con Sora quitarle esos brazaletes de metal que la mantenían atada a esa maquina.

Datamon no era capaz de pelear. Birdramon se unió a la pelea con Demon. Él estaba siendo derrotado por los digimons del amor y la amistad, debido a la fuerza de estos dos sentimientos.

"Te encuentras bien Sora?"

"Sí, pero hay que mandar a Demon y Datamon de vuelta al Mar oscuro, porque si no... ellos unirán los mundos"

"¿Cómo abriremos una puerta, el único que puede es Ken, o Kari?"

"No Matt, el amor une los mundos, yo puedo"

"En ese caso, intentémoslo"

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, Sora pensó en abrir la puerta y lo logró si mucho esfuerzo. Con los ataques de los digimons se logró mandar al otro mundo.

Ambos se alegraron de ver a que la mitad de su misión estaba cumplida. Y más ahora que los emblemas habían recuperado la fuerza, pues ya sería imposible que Demon regresara. "No se quedará así digielegidos, me vengaré... en especial de ustedes dos Yamato y Sora, portadores de los sentimientos" –alcanzó a decir.

Pero algo les llamó la atención, al momento en que habían enviado al digimon por el portal, vieron a dos personas que querían demasiado esperando a pasar.

"¿Qué haremos?, si ellos no regresan ahora, no podrán volver" –dijo Sora

"No sé Sora, pero ellos sabrán cómo regresar, confía, así como nosotros nos dimos cuenta que podíamos abrir el portal"

"Hay no, se esta cerrando!" –dijo Birdramon

"Recuerden que el amor une a los mundos, es la única forma de que salgan" –les gritó Sora. En eso, la puerta se cerró.

No les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Datamon intentó atacarlos. Nuevamente, empezó una corta pelea, pero se vio interrumpida por una luz

"Se esta abriendo la puerta otra vez" –dijo emocionada Sora.

"Que bien!" –le siguió Matt. Luego, en el momento en el que se termino de abrir la puerta... "Mira nada más... ese hermano mío no pierde la más mínima oportunidad para coquetear" –Sora rió ante el comentario de su novio –"Chicos ya entren, luego se terminan de besar" –continuó hablando. Cuando los chicos decidieron entrar, la puerta se cerró.

"¿qué paso?" –preguntó Garurumon.

"Jajaja" –se escuchó una risa

"Qué le hiciste a mi hermano Datamon" –preguntó furioso

"pues... selle la puerta entre el Mar y el digimundo, ellos ya no podrán volver por la puerta a través del los sentimientos, ni ellos ni nadie" –respondió

"Ya veras que no, ellos regresaran, porque mientras estén el amor y la amistad unidos, confiando en nuestros amigos, en nuestros sueños y en nosotros mismos... podremos lograr cualquier cosa" –dijo el portador de la amistad mientras tomaba la mano de Sora.

Y como si hubieran sido llamados, todos sus amigos aparecieron en escena incluyendo a por medio de una luz, incluyendo a Tk y a Kari.

"Es imposible, Demon y yo los mandamos a lugares lejanos"

"Pues deberías entender que los verdaderos amigos siempre vuelven a estar juntos, en especial los elegidos" –dijo el portador del valor, Taichi.

"Te quedó claro Datamon, somos 32 contra una pequeña maquina que necesita de otros para lograr su objetivo, ya que no puede el solito" –dijo Yamato burlándose de él.

"Nunca lograran vencerme porque yo..." –antes de empezar a hablar, todos los 16 digimons digievolicionaron y mandaron su ataque a él destruyéndolo.

Una vez terminada esa misión, todos se alegraron de ver que fue _más sencillo de lo que creyeron_. Se sentaron en círculo y hablaron de lo que pasó en ese día, pues empezaba a anochecer.

"Sora... muchas gracias por interponerte en el ataque" –dijo tímidamente Hikari.

"No me agradezcas, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara mi hermanita postiza, ni a ti ni a ninguno de todos ustedes" –dijo mirándolos todos.

Después de relatar como fue que vencieron a todos esos digimons, doce ojitos curiosos se percataron que había algo diferente en sus amistades:

"¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?" –preguntaron las seis personas que ya tenían pareja desde antes de comenzar con esa aventura.

"Sí, es que Davis y Noriko son novios" –dijo despreocupadamente V-mon. 28 bocas quedaron abiertas, pero no llegaron hasta el piso, hasta después de lo dicho por Hakmon y Woormon: "Pues, Ken y Yolei se besaron, y ahora son novios". Dicho y hecho, todos prácticamente se desmayaron.

"A sí, pues May e Izzy tamb-..." la pequeña Heiwamon no pudo terminar de decir su oración, ya que la mano de May tapó su boca.

"¿Que May e Izzy qué?" –preguntó impaciente Mimi al verlos tan sonrojados, ya que se hacía una idea de lo que venía.

"Que somos novios" –dijeron los dos con una sonrisa algo tímida

"Felicidades, qué bien... ¿alguna otra sorpresa?" –mencionó Joe mientras veía a otras dos parejitas.

"Hiromi y yo... también somos novios" –contestó tímidamente que se armó de valor antes que sus digimons dijeran algo.

"Woow" –todos se sorprendieron de verlos así.

"Oigan, cuando les dije que aprovecharan para decir sus sentimientos no creí que me hicieran caso" –mencionó Tai –"lo bueno es que TK no dijo nada" –mientras lo volteaba a ver con una cara de advertencia –"¿verdad Takeru Ishida?"

TK se sintió morir.

"Pues estas equivocado Tai, porque Takeru besó a Kari y son novios. De hecho, hasta Sora y Matt los vieron a través del portal justo en el momento en que e-..." –demasiado tarde TK, Hikari y Gatomon taparon la boca del compañero de la esperanza.

"CON QUE SI TAKERU ISHIDA, NI SIQUIERA MAGNA ANGEMON TE SALVARA DE ESTA, VEN ACA" –le gritó y se levantó dejando a 30 amigos angustiados por los posibles ataques de Tai "CUANDO TE DIJE QUE CONFIABA EN TI NO ME REFERÍA A QUE TE APROVECHARAS DE MI HERMANA"

Sin duda, era una escena muy cómica, pero no para TK: "No Tai, déjame explicarte...yo quiero muchísimo a Hikari, y por eso es que pudimos regresar del Mar oscuro, porque el amor une los mundos. Porque mi hermano y Sora cerraron la puerta" –dicho esto, Takeru se puso en pie y el cuerpo de Taichi se abalanzó contra él.

"Eso es verdad Tai" –le dijo Kari más preocupada.

"LO SE, LO SE... SOLO LE QUIERO DAR UNA ABRAZO DE FELCITACIONES" –al terminar de hablar, Tai abrazó Tk

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Tai, y más por lo que hizo, en especial Takeru, que pensaba que su cabeza estaría rodando. Algunos se alegraron de ver que no habría peleas, pero otros, en especial los hombres, se desilusionaron de ver que no habría sangre.

"Ya, ya, Tai, me estoy quedando sin aire" –le dijo

"ESA ES LA IDEA TAKERU" –pero lo soltó por compasión –"Cuida a mi hermana"

"Claro que sí, no permitiré que algo malo le suceda a Kari" –dijo después de respirar y recuperar el color de su piel.

Después de un par de risas y abrazos para felicitar a las nuevas parejas, se dispusieron a descansar, pues había sido un día muy largo. Tan cansados estaba que olvidaron mandar a que alguien vigilara y de analizar los descubrimientos que algunos traían en sus digivices.

0.0.0

A la mañana siguiente, se dispusieron de guardar lo poco que traían para regresar a su mundo, no sin antes ir a la casa de Genai.

Yamato estaba algo angustiado, entonces su emblema empezó a brillar de una forma en la que solo brillaba n sus sueños y cuando... ¡sus amigos corrían algún peligro!

"Sora" –su mayor preocupación

Un ataque llegó a sus espaldas.

"Creyeron que me habían derrotado, ja, que ingenuos. Solo vengo por la parte del rompecabezas que me falta" –dijo Datamon esto mientras tomaba a Mimi. Pues descubrió que ella también la podía ayudar con su plan.

"SUELTALA" –ordenó Taichi

"Pues no, no porque necesito unir los mundos, además necesito su emblema ya que Sora no me lo quiso dar"

Sora se sintió impotente al igual que todos; pero ella recordó algo que _estaba_ mientras había estado atada a la máquina. Ella se apresuró a ir, solo era necesario mover un par de botones y de palancas para que Datamon dejará de funcionar y que _su plan_ empezara.

Datamon, al ver que su plan daba resultado, aventó a Mimi, por lo cual todos, incluidos los digimons se distrajeron para ir a salvarla. Datamon se encaminó hasta donde estaba Sora, le quitó su emblema.

Un ataque de Birdramon se hizo llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Todo se volvió oscuro y Datamon soltó el emblema, ella lo recogió y se lo puso.

Cuando todo estuvo claro de nuevo, Yamato pudo ver cómo le quitaban la energía a Sora por medio del emblema. Todos los chicos y digimons se asustaron, en especial Yamato, quien ordenó a Garurumon matar a Datamon.

Obviamente, Datamon no logró su propósito, porque _algo falló_, a parte, recibió ataques de digimons en digielvolución DNA. Esta vez, Datamon quedó destruido gracias a la estrategia que Sora había empleado al desactivar las máquinas. Pero Ella seguía débil al quitarle la energía. Con las últimas fuerzas de Datamon la empujó fuertemente a la pared. Fue un golpe muy duro.

Datamon se desintegró tal como pasaba cuando un digimon moría.

No esperaron a que Sora se volviera, ellos corrieron a ver cómo estaba su amiga.

"Sora, cielo... háblame" –le pidió Matt en un susurró mientras la cargaba para recostarla en medio de todos.

Con una mirada suplicante, volteó a ver a Joe y Momoe para que la revisaran. Ellos haciendo caso, vieron que todo estuviera bien, Momoe revisaba su pulso, mientras que Joe, sus demás signos vitales. Al mismo tiempo ambos detuvieron su trabajo, y se miraron a los ojos con mucha preocupación en sus rostros. Ella no tenía pulso, no estaba viva. Los futuros doctores no podían creer que estaban perdiendo a su amiga, más bien dicho, que la habían perdido.

"Joe" –susurró Momoe mientras se cristalizaban sus ojos. La hermana de Miyako, se dispuso a dar los primeros auxilios, pero fue imposible.

"Chicos... el golpe fue muy fuerte" –dijo con una notable tristeza.

"¿qué estas diciendo Joe?" –le preguntó Tai con miedo en su voz.

"Joe" –dijo Momoe al ver que nada de lo que intentaba hacer funcionaba. Negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

"Sora se ha ido, chicos" –terminó por decir con una lágrima aliendo de sus ojos.

"No, no, no es verdad, estas mintiendo Joe" –le gritó Yamato haciéndolo a un lado –"Sora, Sora, por favor despierta. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa cielo. Por favor no me dejes solo otra vez." –pedía, pero era en vano. Ella ya no estaba.

Yamato la tomo en sus brazos aún en el piso, no podía permitir creer lo que veía, ni lo que sus amigos decían. Con su mano derecha tomó el emblema del amor junto con el collar que le regaló. Después... pasó lo que ocurre cuando alguien muere en el digimundo

ella se desvaneció píxel por píxel. Matt solo se quedó con su emblema, el emblema del amor, el cual se había vuelo negro, tal como en sus sueños.

"No, no, no" –eran las palabras que todos repetían. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes entre todos, en especial en Biyomon, Mimi y Tai. Yamato simplemente no podía creer que había perdido al amor de su vida.

"No, Sora" –Yamato no pudo decir más. La base de la amistad, el amor, ya no estaba.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**FIN**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·...** del capitulo 8

_**Próximamente en el capítulo 9: El poder del amor y la amistad**_

_Chicos hay que irnos_

_No Yagami, yo no me voy con ustedes. Sora se fue, así que yo también me voy_

_Maldición Ishida haz algo, golpéame si quieres _

_¿Crees que no me duele lo que pasó?_

_Déjame_

_Esto me lo dio Sora_

_Que quieres decir Genai?_

_O sea que hay esperanza_

_Recuerden que al amor es como el Fénix, renace de las cenizas_

_No_

_Te amo Matt_

_Yo te amo Sora. No puedo creer que sufriste tanto por mi amor_

_No importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar._

_El Amor, la amistad, los amigos. Esas palabras solo se usan por conveniencia, es normal que esa clase de cosas sean puras ilusiones; los sentimientos no son más que pasajeros. Jamás debes ser flexible por culpa de esas tonterías, o acaso me equivoco Matt?_

* * *

N/A. Snif, sinif, que mala soy, primero Tai y Mimi resuelven sus problemas, luego Tk y Kari son novios y regresan. Luego los hago reír y les hago creer que todo acabo, y luego Matt pierde al amor de su vida.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este _interesante _capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y deiganme que les pareció.

En esta semana estará el cap 9, que ya les había dicho que será puro SORATO y hablará sobre los recuerdos que tiene Matt de su relación con Sora.

**El último avance que les di, son las palabras de Cherrymon en DA 1**

Unan el rompecabezas y como diría Tk: NO pierdan la esperanza.

Amai do =)


	9. El poder del amor y la amistad

**Digimon no me pertenece**

En el capítulo anterior:

_Yamato la tomo en sus brazos aún en el piso, no podía permitir creer lo que veía, ni lo que sus amigos decían. Con su mano derecha tomó el emblema del amor junto con el collar que le regaló. Después... pasó lo que ocurre cuando alguien muere en el digimundo_

_Ella se desvaneció píxel por píxel. Matt solo se quedó con su emblema, el emblema del amor, el cual se había vuelo negro, tal como en sus sueños._

"_No, no, no" –eran las palabras que todos repetían. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes entre todos, en especial en Biyomon, Mimi y Tai. Yamato simplemente no podía creer que había perdido al amor de su vida._

"_No, Sora" –Yamato no pudo decir más. La base de la amistad, el amor, ya no estaba._

**Capítulo 9: **El poder del amor y la amistad.

_Porque te quedaste en mí,_

_es que puedo vivir_

_ahora sé lo que es ser feliz_

_porque me he quedado en ti_

_puedo verte partir,_

_y ahora puedo decir_

_que si de amor he aprendido tanto, fue gracias a ti_

Canción: Te quedaste, de Ha*Ash

--

_Porque nunca habrá nadie_

_que pueda llenar el vacío_

_que dejaste en mí_

_has cambiado mi vida_

_me has hecho crecer_

_es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

Canción: Un siglo sin ti, de Chayanne

--

_La amistad es lo más importante en la vida, el amor es la base de esta._

Amai do. (N/A: Creo que todos lo sabemos)

***

**  
*

_*"Eras tan buena con nosotros, tan _**noble**_ no era necesario esto"_

_*"No es __**justo**__ esto, Sora era demasiado importante para todos nosotros. No podemos perder de esta manera a Sora, ahora ni siquiera tenemos su cuerpo para sepultarla. Eso no es _**justicia**_"_

_*"Sora _**sabía**_ que es lo que Datamon intentaría hacer, _**sabía**_ que corría riesgo y aún así se arriesgó"_

_* "Gracias por tus consejos Sora, gracias por entenderme y por ayudarme a encontrar la _**paz**_ en mi interior."_

_*"Sora, no puedo creer que estés muerta, siempre fuiste _**sincera**_ con todos, tomaste la _**responsabilidad** _de ser nuestra hermana, aún te faltaba mucho por hacer"_

_* "Se bien que fuiste _**libre** _de tomar la decisión de intentar derrotar a Datamon, pero con tu decisión todos resultamos perdiéndote. Aún así, siempre tuviste la _**libertad** _de elegir, y gracias a ti, ahora estamos a salvo."_

_* "Sora, fuiste de mucha ayuda para todos, no puedo creer que ya no te tengamos, gracias por darnos esa _**alegría**_ a todos, gracias por tus consejos y por amistad"_

_* "Tú nunca me juzgaste por ser al Kaiser, tú me _**perdonaste**_ sin siquiera pedir perdón, gracias por todo"_

_* "Sora siempre nos tuvo _**confianza**_ al igual que nosotros a ella, nos ayudo a _**confiar**_ en nosotros y en los digimons"_

_* "Sora siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, desde que me implantaron la semilla de la oscuridad, me animó a no dejar mis _**sueños**_, mis _**ilusiones**_, al igual que ella nunca los dejó"_

_* "Siempre fuiste mi hermana mayor, siempre nos iluminaste con tu _**luz**_, siempre nos alentaste a seguir, a cuidarnos unos a otros, a _**amarnos**_, no puedo creer que ya no estás"_

_* "Me ayudaste a no _perder la **esperanza**, _a confiar, a ayudar, a cuidarnos. Por eso sé que aún puedes regresar"_

_* "Fuiste mi mejor amiga desde que nacimos, has estado siempre conmigo, crecimos juntos, me ayudaste a decirle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella, al igual que yo a ti con Matt. Con tigo brilló mi emblema, contigo descubrí el _**valor**_. Fuiste muy _**valiente**_ desde siempre, pensando en todos antes que en ti, ayudándonos a pesar que tú tenías miedo. Gracias."_

_* "Amiga... tu eras _**inocente**_ de todo, intentaste ayudarme, y a cambio te perdimos, me ayudaste a que brillará mi emblema, me ayudaste a encontrar mi _**pureza**_, me enseñaste a preocuparme por otros antes que por mí, me ayudaste a ser una mejor persona... Gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga."_

Todos seguían rodeando el lugar en el que Sora se había encontrado, viendo a Yamato sin siquiera parpadear, era una escena que nunca desearon ver.

Yamato esperaba despertar de ese sueño, que más bien era una pesadilla, esperaba despertar en su cuarto, deseando que Sora nunca hubiera desaparecido de su vida. Ese siempre fue su miedo, que ella lo dejará para siempre.

"Izzy... tenemos que hacer algo; no hay alguna forma de recuperar esa base de datos de Sora" –le preguntó Mayumi; a lo que todos prestaron atención

"No lo sé, talvez... pero jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a esto..." –contestó

"No sé que tengamos que hacer, pero tenemos que traerla de regreso" –dijo desesperada Biyomon

Comenzaron a pensar que es lo que había pasado, tratar de aceptarlo y tratar de entender esto.

"Creo que... hay que irnos chicos" –dijo tristemente el portador del valor

"No Yagami, Sora se fue, yo me voy también" –dijo con una cara inexpresiva y un tono frío.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la frialdad de Ishida.

"¿Qué crees, que no me duele lo que pasó?, ¡maldición Ishida haz algo, golpéame si quieres!" –le dijo ante la poca inexpresividad de su mejor amigo humano. Pero esa posible pelea se vio bloqueada por unas palabras:

"_Digielegidos" _–escucharon una voz que venía, la cual conocían de sobra.

"Genai!"

"He venido a felicitarlos por mandar a Demon al Mar oscuro nuevamente, y destruir a Datamon y evitar que los mundos se unieran. Una vez más salvaron a nuestro mundo y al suyo. Estamos en deuda con ustedes 16" –dijo

"Genai, ya no somos 16. Datamon mató a Sora" –dijo el valiente Tai

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo que oyes, Datamon, antes de morir, le quitó el poder de su emblema y después la arrojó a la pared en donde se golpeó muy fuerte y..." –Tai ya no pudo continuar debido a corte de su voz.

"Eso no es verdad, ella no puede estar muerta, porque todos los emblemas brillaron, y porque están fuertes, sino, yo no hubiera venido a causa de la interferencia"

"¿Qué quieres decir Genai?" –preguntó el curioso Izzy

"Que si lograron unir sus emblemas..."

"Sora y yo jamás logramos la conexión" –dijo tristemente Matt

"Eso explica todo..." –comprendió Genai –"Veré que es lo que pasó con ella". En ese momento se desvaneció.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor del emblema del amor

_* "Sora... Cielo, me haces mucha falta, no sé cómo voy a vivir sin ti. Con tal de que regreses soy capaz de todo, pero necesito que cumplas tu promesa, necesito que sigas siendo _amiga_ de todos, necesito que me sigas enseñando a _amar_ a querer, a no estar sólo, no quiero estar sólo otra vez. Tú has sido todo... eres todo... fuiste una _**compañera**_, _**amiga**_, _**hermana**_, y eres _**el amor de mi vida**_. _**Te** **amo**. _Lástima que lo entendí tarde, la _**amistad**_ es lo más importante, es lo que te mantiene _**alegre**_, lo que da el _**valor**_, la _**confianza**_, el _**perdón**_... la amistad es la _**unión de todos los emblemas**_, incluyendo el _**tuyo**_, porque _**el amor es la base de la amistad,**_ porque somos amigos, y el _**amor**_ es lo que sentimos por ellos. Esa es la _**diferencia**_."_

"te amo, Sora" –susurró al terminar sus pensamientos.

La conexión entre el emblema del amor y el de la amistad se hizo presente, no era la primera vez que se conectaban, pero Matt no lo recordaba. Todos fueron testigos de esa conexión. Todos esperaban que de esa luz apareciera Sora, pero... no.

Mimi recordó _algo_, así que se encaminó al lado de Matt.

"Matt, había olvidado esto, pero... –dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa del pantalón, y sus ojos se cristalizaban –"Esto me lo dio Sora, dijo que lo sentía mucho y que te amaba, me lo dio antes de separarnos _ayer_" –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba ese dije.

Matt lo reconoció de inmediato... fue el "_dije_ _de_ _la_ _promesa_" el dije que demostraba que ellos se amarían por toda la vida. Era el mismo que ella arrojó al lago antes de terminar con su noviazgo, fue el mismo que él se metió a buscar, fue el mismo que apareció en sus sueños, fue el mismo que hace unos momentos Sora traía puesto antes de desaparecer, fue el mismo que... ¡Un momento! Sora lo tenía puesto, él estaba seguro, lo vio, lo tomó junto con el emblema, lo vio desaparecer en sus manos al igual que a ella. Eso significaba que...

"¿cuándo dices que ella te lo dio?" –pregunto desesperado.

"A... ayer" –respondió ante la sorpresa.

"Es imposible, yo vi claramente como Sora lo traía puesto antes de desaparecer"

"pero..."

"Significa que..."

Debido a los pensamientos anteriores de todos los emblemas, estos brillaron, fueron hasta la mano de Yamato en donde se encontraba el emblema del amor, y regresó a ser de su conocido color rojo. Este empezó a brillar demasiado, tanto que cerraron los ojos; al terminar, todos vieron cómo una pequeña luz salía de este, e iba directo a... ¿Tai?, sí iba hacia su emblema.

"¿Qué fue eso?" –preguntó asustado.

"Sora está enviándote su amor Tai" –explicó Genai que apareció.

"¿Qué?" –fue lo que pudo decir Yamato al ver que Sora no le enviaba nada, un miedo suyo se hacía presente nuevamente.

"Sí, ella le envió el _amor_ _fraternal_, el amor hacia los hermanos" –explicó

Otra luz salió del emblema, directo hacia Mimi,

"El amor hacia los amigos incondicionales, también conocidos como _amigos_ _del_ _alma_"

Otras dos luces, hacia Takeru y Hikari.

"El amor hacia los hermanos pequeños, o también puede decirse como el _maternal_, el _amor a la familia_"

Once luces que fueron a todos los demás

"El amor a los _mejores_ _amigos_"

Catorce personas tomaron su emblema al saber que Sora les había dejado algo de ella.

Por último una luz increíblemente brillante salió de la etiqueta roja; fue directo al emblema de Yamato.

"Y por último... _el amor sentimental o romántico_"

Todos quedaron conmovidos por saber que Sora le tenía _tanto_ amor a Yamato, incluso él mismo.

"Sora les ha mandado el tipo de amor que les tiene"

"Entonces que es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿Sora ya no regresará?" –pregunto Hiromi.

Todos temieron la respuesta de Genai.

"La persona que vieron desaparecer, no era Sora" –dijo despreocupadamente el señor Genai

"¿eh?" –preguntó Matt que estaba empezando a nacer una esperanza de volver a ver a Sora.

"Tai, ¿recuerdas este lugar?"

Yagami comenzó a analizar bien "Sí, es el lugar en donde una vez salvé a Sora"

"¿recuerdas algo más?"

"Sí, Datamon intentó controlar su emblema, hasta hizo una copia exacta de ella"

"Exacto, ustedes vieron morir a esa copia. Murió porque Datamon le quitó el poder, pero como usó el emblema del amor, crearon fuerzas negativas y él mismo se derrotó, aparte, Sora había comenzado a hacer un procedimiento que ella conocía. Tal vez Izzy y Joe lo recuerden"

Estos adolescentes comenzaron a recordar, era cierto, el procedimiento que Sora hizo fue el mismo que ellos una vez hicieron.

"Espera, dinos el punto" –dijo Yamato quien comenzaba a preocuparse de creer que se enamoró de una base de datos en vez de una persona.

"Que al momento en que ella comenzó el procedimiento para quitarle la programación a Datamon, ella reactivó la base de datos que fue guardada por él hace cinco años. La base de datos tenía como propósito usar el emblema, así que cuando tuvo oportunidad se apropio de la cresta, pero debido a que ella no tenía sentimientos, Datamon le quitó las fuerzas creyendo que estaba destruyendo a Sora, pero no."

"Ve al punto, ¿Sora está viva?" –preguntó alarmado Davis

"Sí"

La alegría se hizo presente en los 31 presentes, en especial, en el portador de la amistad.

"Pero... talvez no por mucho"

"Ya dinos de una vez lo que debemos hacer para salvarla por favor" –le gritó Cody

"En unas horas comenzará un eclipse, deben de traerla antes de que éste termine, recuerden que hace cinco años también hubo uno y por eso es que la puerta se cerró para el digimundo"

"¿En donde está?" –pregunto la portadora de la Libertad

"... no lo sé"

A todos les salió una gotita al típico estilo anime.

"Entonces..."

"Al momento de que ella abrió el programa de la base de datos, y con el ataque de Birdramon, Sora cayó en este túnel –dijo mientras se los mostraba- el cual es uno de los atajos por todo el digimundo. El problema, es que al pasar por este, fue en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas a los mundos; y en el momento en que esto pasó, las fuerzas del Digimundo tomaron a Sora para cerrarla, y se necesita de una fuerza demasiado fuerte para que las puertas al mar oscuro estén cerradas y al mundo real, abiertas. No es seguro que puedan traerla de regreso, pero hay que intentar. Hagan lo que dice la profecía de las fuerzas."

"Es cierto, anoche la estuve analizando miren lo que dice:" –agregó Izzy antes de que sus amigos comenzarán a hacer preguntas.

_1 + 1=2_

_2 + 2=4_

_4 +2=6_

_6 +2=8_

_8 + 8= 16_

_16 +16= 32_

_lo puro, lo fuerte; la unión, lo eterno,_

_la sabiduría, la tranquilidad; la igualdad, lo dulce, _

_el brillo, el olvido, lo esencial, lo importante_

_la meta, lo necesario; lo interminable y lo radiante,_

_se unen de dos en dos y se forma la conexión._

_Lo eterno se usa para tener la unión entre más de dos._

_La unión se rompe_

_El poder acaba._

_Los pilares hablan_

_Y la unión decide_

_entre lo eterno y lo fuerte.._

_Solo lo que uno pude salvar_

_Será capaz de mantener el pilar._

_..._

"lo de más aún no lo descifro." –se disculpó Izumi

"Yo tampoco lo sé, ustedes deben averiguarlo, pero para traer a Sora de regreso, les pedirán algo a cambio"

"¿Qué nos pueden pedir?" –preguntó Biyomon que solo quería a su compañera otra vez a su lado.

"No lo sé"

"Soy capaz de ir en su lugar" –se escuchó una voz, Yamato –"Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella"

Y en el momento en que él terminó de decir esto, unas luces salieron del emblema del amor y otra del de la amistad.

"No es verdad" –dijo la luz roja que poco a poco fue tomando forma –"No eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por Sora"

"¿quién eres?" –preguntó Matt

"Me llamo Ai, soy una fuerza del digimundo, soy el emblema del amor"

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que conversarían con un emblema, y no cualquiera, sino con el amor.

"¿Por qué dices que no soy capaz?" –le reprochó

"Porque esas palabras tienen muchas limitaciones, por ejemplo, no serías capaz de herir a tus amigos, o a tu hermano" –le contestó con mucha dulzura y tacto, pues obvio, era el amor.

"..."

"Lo ves" –ahora dijo la luz azul. En cuanto este hablo decidió presentarse –"Yo soy Yuujou, el emblema de la amistad"

"¿Cómo es que están aquí?" –pregunta curiosa típica del conocimiento.

"Es parte de la profecía de las fuerzas" –dijeron

"Venimos a decirles en donde se encuentra Sora, solo Matt lo puede salvar" –dijo Ai

"Solo él, porque tiene la conexión directa con ella" –terminó de decir el otro emblema.

"¿En donde esta?" –preguntó rápidamente

"En un momento lo sabrás, pero sabes bien que tendrás que poner algo en su lugar para traerla"

"si es necesario, mi vida" –aseguró

"¡Hermano!"

"dejame Tk"

"Los sacrificios no son necesarios Matt, además, se necesita algo más fuerte" –le dijo Ai

_Mini flash back: Un día antes de que Matt y Sora terminaran:_

"_Muy bien, entonces mañana iremos al cine, ¿te parece?"_

"_Claro" –dijo muy convencida mientras miraba collar._

"_¿Te gustó el collar que te di?"_

"_Claro que sí, además… porque representa una promesa que tú y yo cumpliremos"_

"_Una promesa fuerte"_

"_Sí, no hay nada más fuerte que el amor"_

_Fin del Mini flashback_

"Soy capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad; soy capaz de renunciar a ella; de renunciar a mi amor. No puede haber algo más fuerte que el amor, y lo saben" –dijo con una firmeza asombrosa

"Pero Yamato…" –le insistió Taichi

Yamato no dijo nada, sabía que con aquella decisión, no volvería a estar con Sora, pero si esa era la forma de verla y que regresara, lo haría.

"Hay esperanza, si llegas antes de que el eclipse acabe y le coloques su respectivo emblema, la puerta al digimundo se abrirá entre el mundo real, pero si llegas, uno de los dos tendrá que renunciar al amor del otro o, si el amor de ustedes no es lo suficientemente fuerte, Sora tendrá que desaparecer para que la puerta se abra"."

"No importa, quiero ir, sé bien que nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte" –dijo decidido

"Bien, Sora se encuentra en el bosque, fue a donde el túnel la llevó, date prisa, mientras tanto tus amigos deberán descifrar la profecía." –le terminó de decir su propio emblema.

Yamato empezó a caminar hasta el túnel, pero antes les pidió un favor a sus amigos:

"Chicos, si yo soy el que renuncia al amor, por favor díganme todo lo que pasó."

"Claro"- le respondió Yagami

"Espera, no puedes llevarte el tu emblema, debe quedarse al lado del amor" –le dijo Yuujou

El cantante se lo quito y lo depositó al lado del de Sora, y a sí mismo se prometió rescatarla a como diera lugar.

"No podrás regresar por medio del túnel, pero deberán buscar una ruta por medio de ustedes. Y si no regresas a tiempo, solo le quitaremos la energía, y tendrán el cuerpo de ella"

"Matt, rescátala" –le pidió el digimon de su novia

"Ya verán que sí" -prometió

En ese momento dejaron de ver a Yamato que fue absorbido por el túnel.

Las luces quedaron en sus respectivos emblemas y solo entonces, los digidestinados pudieron analizar lo ocurrido.

"Creo que deberíamos analizar la profecía, tardará alrededor de dos horas." –dijo Izzy

"Digielegidos, deben usar las partes que faltan para completarla, algunos de ustedes las tienen en sus digivices. Yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda"

"Es verdad, a mí y a Hiromi se nos apareció una profecía y quedaron guardados en nuestros digivices"

"Entonces, tenemos mucho que hacer" –dijo dando ánimos el portador de la confianza.

* * *

(N/A: Aquí empieza el SORATO!!!!)

"¡Sora!" –gritó asustado el portador de la confianza al ver a su chica tirada cerca de la entrada de donde terminaba el túnel.

"Sora, aquí estoy"

"Matt" –dijo en un susurró, el cual fue suficiente para que Ishida volviera a creer en la esperanza y en el amor.

"¿¡Estas bien!?"

"Algo desforzada" –logró decir mientras se reincorporaba en sí.

"Me da mucho gusto encontrarte, creí que te había perdido"

A Sora le extrañó que él dijera eso, hasta que su mismo novio le explicó el porqué de su creencia.

"Ya veo" –pudo argumentar

"Me da gusto que no estaré sólo de nuevo"

"Matt, mientras yo esté contigo, mientras tengas la esperanza de ver a quienes amas, Nunca estarás solo" –le dijo (N/A: de aquí viene mi fic de Nunca estarás solo)

Sora intentó tomar la mano de su novio, y al hacerlo, se percato que había algo en ella.

"¿Y esto?" –preguntó mientras tomaba lo que había.

"Me lo dio Mimi, no lo he soltado. Gracias a este, supe que no estabas muerta"

Yamato le puso en collar alrededor de su cuello, después solo se vieron a los ojos mientras descifraban todo el amor del otro hacia su persona.

"Te amo Sora"

"Te amo Yamato"

El esperado beso se hizo presente en los dos jóvenes enamorados.

Sin esperarse, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer. Los portadores del amor y le amistad dejaron de besarse debido a la falta de aire, fue el momento en el que se percataron de lo ocurrido con el sol.

"Un eclipse" –dijo asombrada

'_no puede ser, ya comenzó y no tengo idea de cómo regresar, aún con digimons nos tomaría días regresar al desierto.'_

La portadora del amor conocía tan bien a Matt, que identificó perfectamente el momento en el que estaba comenzando a tensarse:

"Matt, ¿qué ocurre?" –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

El bajista, al escuchar la voz de Sora, no le quiso decir la verdad.

"Nada, solo que debemos llegar lo más pronto a la pirámide, tenemos trabajo que hacer." –contestó a la interrogante aparentando tranquilidad.

"Sí" –dijo en voz baja

Anduvieron por el camino durante unos momentos, era de esperarse que Yamato se tensara a cada segundo que transcurría. Pues era posible que Sora fuera usada para abrir la conexión permanente entre los mundos.

"Este lugar me parece muy familiar" –dijo él chico captando la atención de la pelirroja.

"A mi, no. Tal vez no lo recuerdo bien" –agregó simplemente.

Yamato recordó exactamente el lugar, el momento, los sentimientos, las palabras, las dudas…

"Vamonos ya" –prácticamente suplicó

"Matt ¿que pasa?" –preguntó extrañada

El cantante solo se dedicaba a correr de manera angustiante, pues ese lugar le traía recuerdos muy duros; los cuales prefería ni recordar, y menos con la persona que amaba.

Yamato tomó de la mano a la portadora del amor y empezaron a correr. Sora se encontraba demasiado débil, así que cayó, resbaló y fue directo al lago, el lago que Matt intentaba evitar.

"Haaa!" –fue su grito

"¡Sora!" -exclamó lleno de horror.

El compañero de Gabumon dudó en ir por un segundo, pero se decidió a bloquear sus recuerdos y salvar a la chica que amaba. Sora logró sujetarse antes de caer al lago, pero no evitó que se hiciera uno que otro moretón.

"Sora, cielo, ¿estás bien?" –preguntó muy asustado

"Sí" –dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Cuando ella se levantó vio en el lago una escena que la dejó sin habla.

"…" –ella no quería recordar ese día, pero ¿por qué el lago lo mostraba?

"Ese lago refleja los sentimientos y los pensamientos de cada quien, ¿por eso te querías ir, verdad Matt?" –dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos.

"Cherrymon" –murmuró Ishida. En efecto, era Cherrymon.

"Quiero mostrarles un par de escenas divertidas. Para que acepten de una vez que lo que sienten no es más que amistad hipócrita" –dijo con una sonrisa cínica

En ese momento, aparecieron escenas de las vidas de Sora y Yamato en el lago, en esta ocasión, ambos vieron las imágenes, las volvieron a vivir, y solo ellos revivieron el dolor.

_--_

_Un pequeño niño rubio estaba sentado en un rincón tocando una armónica, intentado no escuchar la discusión de sus padres al otro lado de la casa. Dejo por un breve momento su música y fue a cerciorarse que su hermano menor estuviera dormido._

_----_

"_¿Vas a regresar papá?" –pregunto una pequeña niña pelirroja de seis años._

"_Claro que sí hija, solo me voy por un tiempo, sabes que estoy trabajando"_

"_Adiós" –le dijo su esposa_

_Obviamente, el viaje de ese padre duró mucho más de lo esperado_

_----_

"_Esta desición la vas a tomar tú, nadie te va a obligar a nada, campeón" –dijo un señor._

"… _me voy con mi papá..." –dijo con un frialdad jamás vista por nadie 'así mi hermano se queda con mamá, él la necesita más que yo'_

"_¿Seguro, hijo?" –preguntó su madre_

"_¡Que sí!...ahora me voy empacar..." –dijo el pequeño rubio de seis años, el cual, desde ese día dejó de ser abierto con los demás. Ahora, solo serían él, su armónica y su compañera amiga: la soledad._

_El pequeño Matt de siete años comenzó a guardar un par de cosas suyas mientras hablaba con... su armónica._

"_Si estoy sólo nadie me va a lastimar, si estoy sólo tampoco podré lastimar a nadie, no importa nada, no hay nada en mi vida, ya no. Yo jamás me voy a enamorar para no sufrir"_

_----_

"_Sora, ¿y con ese comportamiento te haces llamar mi hija?"_

"_¡¿Porqué nunca me quieres entender?!" –fue el grito que salió de la boca de una niña de diez u once años, al reclamarle a su madre la poca atención que según ella, le tenía._

_----_

"_Si no me equivoco tú debes ser Sora, jajaja, y tienes el emblema del amor" –dijo con mucha burla._

"_¿Dime de que te estás riendo?" –cuestionó con preocupación_

"_Ay pobrecita de ti, es que tú fuiste una niña criada sin conocer el verdadero amor; por eso es que el emblema del amor nunca brillará"_

_----_

_(N/A: El mismo diálogo del cap 26 de DA en versión latina)_

"_Sora, ¿porqué estas huyendo?" –preguntó preocupado un chico rubio_

"_Dinos la razón, Sora" –pidió su mejor amigo._

"_Sora" –susurró Yamato_

"_Sora, ¿es que ya no te agradamos, es por eso que no quieres vernos?" –preguntó el más pequeño de todos._

"_No es eso" –logró contestar a las interrogativas_

"_Sora, cuéntales lo que te sucedió" –aconsejó su digimon rosa._

"_cuando Biyomon y yo salimos a buscar a Tai en esa noche... yo vi como Demidevimon estaba charlando con alguien más"_

"_¿Y de que estaban hablando?" –preguntó Tk_

"_Estaban comentando sobre los emblemas de nosotros"_

"_¿De los emblemas?" –ahora fue el turno de Tai_

"_Así es, cada uno de nuestros emblemas tiene un significado, por ejemplo, el de Tai es el emblema del valor; mientras que el de Matt es el emblema de la amistad, el de Tk es el de la esperanza; el de Izzy es el emblema del conocimiento, el de Joe es el de la sinceridad; el de Mimi, es el emblema de la pureza. Y por último el mío...es el emblema del amor." –terminó de decir con algo de tristeza._

"_Oh, te va muy bien Sora, eres muy sentimental" –le dijo muy amablemente Tai._

_Esas fueron las palabras claves para que ella estallara:_

"_POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESA NO ES MI MANERA DE SER, TODOS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS" –le corrigió._

"_Pero es que tú siempre te estas preocupando por los demás, Sora" –le dijo_

"_A MI NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PUEDA PASARLES. NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME CONOCE Y A PESAR DE ESO ME ESTAN JUZGANDO, NO TIENEN DERECHO."_

_Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de ella, incluso la que habló._

"_Lo lamento" –susurró_

"_¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" –preguntó su mejor amigo de cabello alborotado._

"_Es que mi emblema... no brilla. Y eso es porque yo no tengo amor"- dijo con algo de pesadez y culpa._

_----_

_(N/A: Dialogo del cap 42 de DA)_

"_Muchas gracias Biyomon" –dijo amablemente Sora al ver que destruyó a un digimon que los estaba atacando._

"_TK, ¿Dónde está Tk? Por haberlo derrotado ahora ya no sabemos en donde se encuentra Tk" –le gritó el portador de la amistad a la del amor._

"_Oye, tranquilízate Matt" –le advirtió su amigo Tai._

"_¡Oigan!, muchachos. Oigan fui capaz de cuidarme por mi propia cuenta, ¿no es sorprendente?"_

"_Por supuesto"_

"_Me parece una gran hazaña de tu parte TK"_

"_Estábamos preocupados"_

"_Sin darnos cuenta haz madurado durante el viaje"_

_Yamato Ishida se fue alejando a paso lento junto a su digimon, solamente el portador de la sinceridad se percató de eso._

_----_

_(N/A:Cap 44 de DA)_

"_Yo siempre, me preocupé por Tk… no había día en que pensara que sin mi no podría hacer absolutamente nada y tampoco estaría protegido, pero sin darme cuenta, Tk comenzó a madurar… tanto que ya no me necesita. No solo se trata de Tk, también de Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzy; desde que todos llegamos a este digimundo su carácter fue cambiando, es decir, se han vuelto más fuertes y si yo me comparo con ellos, ¿qué clase de evaluación es la que obtengo? Pésima._

_----_

"_Ese lago, refleja los pensamientos de quien se ve en él, así que..."_

"_Es imposible, Tai es mi amigo" –contestó Matt_

"_Ese niño llamado Tai, siempre estuvo en contra de tu ideas, por eso tuvieron tantos conflictos; lo que sucedió últimamente fue que te obsesionaste tanto por las palabras que dijo Tai que te hicieron explotar. Por esa razón Tai ocupa mucha un gran espacio en tus pensamientos. Hasta que no superes ese obstáculo no podrás obtener un gran desarrollo. Tú deber es pelear contra él. Haz a un lado esas conclusiones para convertirte en un nuevo guerrero." –terminó de decir con un tono convincente._

"_No es cierto lo que dices son mentiras. Tai es uno de tus camaradas, por favor no dejes que te engañe Matt, esto no es más que una trampa." –le dijo Gabumon._

"_Es cierto, todos somos muy buenos camaradas –aceptó- POR NUNGÚN MOTIVO LOS AMIGOS DEBEN PELEARSE" –ahora le dijo a Cherymon._

"_Ja, amigos, ¿dijiste amigos?, no finjas, la verdad es que tu no crees en eso. No es bueno engañarse a uno mismo. El Amor, la amistad, los amigos. Esas palabras solo se usan por conveniencia, es normal que esa clase de cosas sean puras ilusiones; los sentimientos no son más que pasajeros. Jamás debes ser flexible por culpa de esas tonterías, ¿o acaso me equivoco Matt? –le dijo Cherrymon._

"_Matt..." –comenzó a decir su digimon._

"_Para alcanzar esa metas que deseas debes superar esa prueba tan difícil."_

"_Esto es confuso, diablos; ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" –Se dijo a sí mismo - "El emblema de la amistad. ¿Por qué mi emblema tuvo que ser de la amistad?"_

"_Actúa de acuerdo a tus corazonadas" –aconsejó su digimon._

_----_

"_Yo fui quien tuvo toda la culpa" –sinceró amistad_

"_No espera, me refiero a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora" –intentó explicar el portador del valor._

"_La verdad es que no soy nadie para poder juzgarte, Tai. No me parece correcto o incorrecto lo que estas haciendo; solo que cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino por el que debe seguir; pero aún no lo puedo descubrir. Pensé que si peleaba contigo encontraría la respuesta. Aunque quiero buscar mi camino por mi cuenta… NO, QUIERO DECIR, ES MI OBLIGACIÓN. Por lo tanto, pienso apartarme de ustedes por un tiempo" –siguió con su monologo._

"_Reflexiónalo bien por favor Matt, ya que tu emblema significa amistad, recuerda que esa es tu cualidad." –pidió el portador del conocimiento._

"_Sí es la amistad, a decir verdad esa palabra jamás ha existido. No talvez digo esto porque no conozco el concepto de esa palabra." –contestó_

"_Oye, ¿Qué te parece esto?, te quedas con nosotros pero tendrás la libertad de hacer lo que quieras" –sugirió Sora_

"_lo siento, pero necesito estar sólo"_

"_Está bien, pero confío en que tú podrás lograrlo Matt" –expresó nuevamente la portadora del amor._

"_Hermano, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?"_

"_Tú podrás cuidarte por tu propia cuenta" –dijo sinceramente_

"_Pero…"_

"_TK tú estarás con nosotros, entendido, Matt quiere estar solo un tiempo para reflexionar ciertas cosas. Dejemos que se vaya" –le explicó Sora al portador de la esperanza._

"_Muchas gracias, adiós" –se despidió para después encontrar el camino que él necestaba._

_----_

'_No puedo, por más que intente no puedo con todo, ¿qué pasará si no encontramos a Matt?'_

"_Sora, verdad que encontraremos a mi hermano"_

"_Claro que sí TK"_

'_Matt, ¿donde estas?'_

_----_

"_por eso creo que Tai es mi rival, porque él es mejor que yo" –dijo con pesadez_

"_¿qué quieres decir Matt?" –preguntó el digimon azulado_

"_Él tiene todo: una familia, una hermana, amigos, un digimon, es el líder del grupo, ha tenido una vida fácil, nunca ha estado solo, lo tiene todo, en especial tiene..." _

"_¿qué?" –le alentó a que continuara._

"_Tiene… tiene a Sora..." –terminó de decir con voz triste._

_El digimon se quedó sorprendido con tal declaración._

**

*

Sora y Yamato se dedicaban a ver el lago, ya habían pasado muchas imágenes y escenas que solo estaban guardadas en lo más profundo de sus mentes, pero ahora, el fantasma de Cherrymon se encargaba de que volvieran a vivirlas.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando, hasta que Matt descubrió la manera por la cual Sora decidió terminar con él:

_----_

"_Vaya, Sora, se ve que Matt te quiere mucho" –dijo alegremente Biyomon al ver a su amiga –"no cualquiera manda a su novia una caja de regalo"_

"_Pues sí, yo también lo quiero muchísimo" –dijo mientras ponía la caja en su cama y tomaba el dije que una noche antes su novio le regaló._

"_Bueno, me voy al digimundo, iré a volar, ya que aquí no se nos permite" –dijo_

"_de acuerdo, cuídate mucho Biyomon"_

_Una vez que se fue, Sora se dedicó a abrir el regalo que su "novio" le mandó:_

"_Para la novia más TONTA del mundo" –leyó en la tarjeta de presentación –"ay no; de seguro son otras cartas que me mandan." –suspiró_

_Empezó a abrir el "regalo" para al menos ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar la imaginación y obsesión de las demás. Pero este fue diferente a todos los que le mandaba._

"_¿pero qué es esto?" –dijo al tomar esas fotografías en sus manos; las cuales mostraban a su novio besando a otras chicas._

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… muchas más, eran quince. Hasta que llegó a la última, era ella. Ella con Yamato y un dulce beso que según la fecha que tenía la imagen, era de exactamente un mes. La tristeza, decepción, frustración y un gran dolor en su corazón se hicieron presentes, tanto que no le dejaron observar detenidamente las fotografías._

"_No, no, no es verdad… Yamato no puede hacerme esto, ÉL ME AMA, ÉL ME LO DIJO, AYER ME LO PROMETIÓ" –se decía a si misma al tiempo en que tomaba con sus manos su collar._

_Se percató de que algo más estaba en la caja: una carta, su corazón estaba más que destrozado por las anteriores imágenes, pero al menos quería saber toda la verdad:_

"_Creíste que Yama-kun te amaba… Ya ves que no, solo eres una más para pasar el rato, Takenouchi. Espero que te des cuenta de la clase de novio que tienes._

_En serio no entiendo cómo pudiste creer que Yamato pudiera ser capaz de amar a alguien tan tonta y fea como tú; de verdad, pobre de Yama, te ha soportado por casi dos años, pero ya es hora de que abras los ojos y veas la realidad: Yama-kun NUNCA te amará, siempre serás una más"_

_Cuando Sora terminó de leer este mensaje, solo se dedicó a soltar las lágrimas que tenía reprimiendo._

_A veces el silencio hace más ruido que el ruido mismo, esta fue la ocasión, Sora ni se movía, no hablaba, solo miraba las imágenes esparcidas en su cama con un profundo dolor._

_----_

_(N/A: escenas sacadas del cap 2 de este fic)_

_Estaba Sora dedicada a ver el horizonte con una mirada perdida, hasta que sintió unos protectores brazos rodearla._

"_Hola pequeña" –le intentó dar un beso, el cual ella esquivó y terminó por dárselo en la mejilla –"Te amo" –le susurró al oído. Pero esta chica seguía sin siquiera parpadear._

"_Tu no sabes lo que es amar Ishida" –le dijo con una frialdad en su voz jamás vista por el chico._

"_¿Qué?" –le pregunto demasiado intrigado_

_Sora volteo y lo miró directo a los ojos, le dio una bofetada, y dijo con voz fría: "Tu no sabes lo que es amar, jamás lo has hecho y difícilmente lo sabrás; sabes por qué, porque una persona que juega con los demás, no podrá amar"_

"_¿porqué me dices esto Cielo?" –con voz apagada y sumamente sorprendido_

"_¡Y no me llames así!" –acto seguido, dio un paso hacia atrás y se quitó el collar que un noche antes él le dio. "Ten... –se lo entregó –no lo quiero, no significa nada". Yamato no lo aceptó pero ella al verlo, lo arrojó y cayó al lago que se encontraba en ese parque. "Terminamos, no quiero volver a verte la cara" –y de inmediato, dio media vuelta se fue corriendo. Mientras que el rubio solo se dedicaba a verla e intentar razonar lo que hizo mal. Pero la sonrisa que tuvo mientras era su novia, se vio reemplazada por una mirada fría y un rostro inexpresivo._

_----_

_Sora estaba viendo el lago en donde hace días arrojó algo muy valioso para ella. _

"_Hola, ¿podemos hablar?" –preguntó tímidamente el rubio que acababa de llegar._

"_Claro" –murmuró –"¿te llegaron esas fotografías, verdad?" –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta_

"_Sí, y déjame decirte que son falsas, son un fotomontaje" –dijo rápidamente._

"_Sí lo sé, ahora lo sé. Es solo que en ese momento las creí verdaderas" –sinceró _

"_Sora, me he sentido muy mal, no puedo estar sin ti y eso que solo han pasado tres días" –le dijo_

"_Lo sé Matt... y lo siento, yo no debí creer lo de esas fotografías en las que salías besando a otras chicas, debí decírtelo y olvidarlo, pero fue mi falta de confianza la que...."_

"_¿Falta de confianza?"_

"_Sí, la falta de confianza de no poder ser la chica adecuada para ti, que estés con alguien más que me dejes de amar...." -le confesaba_

"_Eso es ridículo" -la intentó convencer_

"_Sí Matt, pero las cosas entre nosotros han estado mal, mira, casi no nos vemos; tu tienes la banda, tus giras, tus amigos, los ensayos... tus fans; ya nada es igual, un noviazgo no puede ser eterno y menos de esta forma."_

_"¿Quieres decir que ya no me quieres en tu vida?" -le preguntó tristemente_

_"No dije, eso. Lo que quiero decir es que... lo que pudimos ser ya lo fuimos, y no podemos rescatar algo que ya se perdió"_

_Ambos esperaban que de la boca del otro salieran las palabras:__ Te amo, perdón, hay que volverlo a intentar; __pero nada pasó. Tras razonarlo un poco Matt se dedicó a hablar._

"_Tienes razón Sora, tu también estas ocupada; tienes el tenis, tu trabajo en la florería como vendedora y como maestra, también tus clases de arte. Creo que lo único en lo que congeniamos pues, son nuestros amigos. Creo que no es normal nuestra relación" -mencionó razonando un poco._

"_Entonces... esto ya es definitivo, lo que pudimos ser ya lo fuimos y....debemos separarnos" dijo con seguridad, pero con un gran dolor en su alma._

"_Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos" le recordó su ahora exnovio_

"_Y así será, siempre seremos amigos…" -le prometió_

"_Los amigos que nunca debimos dejar de ser" -agregó el rubio_

"_Gracias por entenderme Matt"_

"_No Sora, gracias a ti por enseñarme a amar, lo nuestro fue muy lindo y fui muy feliz, tanto que nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que la pasabas y de lo que te hacían mis fans"_

"_Gracias Matt. Adios" -Sora dio media vuelta y se fue de aquel parque en donde tres días atrás, terminaron_

"_Hasta pronto" -susurró, y una lágrima salio de sus ojos azules._

_----_

_Se asomó por la ventana y vio salir el Sol y solo dijo: "Sora, al menos en mis sueños déjame en paz". _

_----_

Las lágrimas estaban presentes en los ojos de los portadores del amor y la amistad. Recordar esos momentos tristes y duros era una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Ambos se tomaron de las manos para darse apoyo mutuo.

"Por eso terminaste con migo, no lo sabía" –dijo Matt

"No importa, ya no, ahora estamos juntos" –le animó –"Te amo Matt" –dijo con un sonrisa esperando una a cambio.

"Te amo Sora, no puedo creer que sufriste mucho por mi amor" –contestó –"pasaron tantas cosas malas a cada uno de los dos"

"Descuida, recuerda la vida por todo lo malo algo bueno te da"

"Es verdad, si mis padres no se hubieran divorciado, jamás me habría ido a Odiaba y menos te habría conocido, no al menos de la forma que pasó" –recordó con una sonrisa.

"Pero que hipócritas son" –dijo Cherrymon –"entiendan que ustedes dos nunca podrán ser capaces de amar, solo los une una amistad pasajera, recuerden que El Amor, la amistad, los amigos. Esas palabras solo se usan por conveniencia, es normal que esa clase de cosas sean puras ilusiones; los sentimientos no son más que pasajeros. Jamás deben ser flexibles por culpa de esas tonterías, ¿o acaso me equivoco?" –dijo con sorna repitiendo las misma palabras que en una ocasión le dijo a Yamato.

"Sí" –dijeron al unísono mientras seguían tomados de las manos.

"Te equivocas y mucho, tú piensas que son pasajeros, pero la realidad es que el **amor**, y la **amistad** es lo que nos mantiene con vida, lo que nos da **valor**, lo que mantiene la **confianza**, lo que mantiene la **paz **y la **alegría**, nos ayuda a **perdonar,** a tener el **conocimiento** necesario acerca de ti y de otra persona" –dijo valientemente Sora.

"También no ayuda tener **esperanza**, a tener **sueños**; aprendes a ser **justo** contigo y con los demás, de esa manera te vuelves **noble** al pensar en otros antes que en ti" –siguió Matt

"A la vez es **libertad**, porque te sientes libre al expresar tus sentimientos, y esa libertad se convierte en una bella **responsabilidad** al tener cuidado de otro que no seas tú. Porque el amor es lo más **puro** que existe y nos ayuda a mantener nuestra **luz** interna." –terminó de decir la pelirroja –"algo que todos deberíamos sentir"

"Claro que no, yo no" –aseguró el árbol parlante

"Claro que sí" –le corrigió –"tu también sientes el amor te guste o no. Amas hacer daño a los demás, amas el poder, e incluso te amas a ti mismo" –dijo la chica demostrando claramente siendo portadora de su emblema.

El digimon se quedó sin habla ante las declaraciones de esa elegida. Eran ciertas… pero decidió mandarle su ataque para acabar con las conexiones entre los mundos.

El ataque llegó a los portadores de los sentimientos pero apareció una barrera entre ellos y el árbol una barrera que salió del pecho de Sora y de Yamato, claramente era formada por el amor y la amistad, lo cual era extraño ya que ninguno de los dos tenía su emblema; la cual se encargó de regresarlo; de esa manera volvió a morir Cherrymon, por medio de su poder.

"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó el rubio

"…" –solo asintió para después abrazar al chico. Él correspondió gustoso al abrazo, pero… se percató que el ecplipse casi acababa… ¡rayos! Estuvieros demasiado tiempo con Cherrymon.

"Debemos encontrar la manera de salir del bosque ya" –dijo asustado

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?" –preguntó

"Nada"

"Dime, ¿Qué pasará si no llegamos rápido?" –era demasiado lista como para ocultarle algo –"por favor, dimelo. Matt, te lo estoy pidiendo yo"

"…"

"¿qué sucede?, me estás asustando"

"Te pueden usar a ti para abrir las puertas al digimundo, quieren al amor para unirlos" –dijo con impotencia –"pero si llegamos antes que el eclipse acabe y te coloco tu emblema, no te usaran"

"¿qué más me estás ocultando?"

"…nada"

"dime, por favor" –le pidió. Yamato no tuvo elección, tenía que decir la verdad.

"… uno de los dos dejará de amar al otro. Solo el amor mantendrá unidos a los mundos. Y quiero que seas tú quien me olvide" –dijo finalmente

"NO, no quiero olvidar esto que siento por ti. Quiero que seas tú" –le exigió Sora

"NO, seré yo. Si tú lo pierdes yo recordaré"

"Pero vas a estar triste, Matt" –dijo en un intento de que cediera

"Prefiero estarlo a que lo estés tú" –dijo decidido

"No, mejor que quienes me quieran a mí, lo decidan, de esa manera estaremos de acuerdo"

"Está bien Sora"

Ambos no podían creer lo que iban a hacer, iban a rechazar a su propio amor para que los mundos se unieran. Era un gran trueque.

"Ahora, ¿cómo saldremos que aquí?" –preguntó Sora

"No lo sé, pero te prometo, en nombre del amor que te tengo… que vamos a volver.

Se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente como si fuera la última vez, y es que había un posibilidad. Matt vio un pequeño símbolo en una gran piedra, el símbolo del amor, y junto a él, el de la amistad.

"Mira Sora, talvez es una salida" –dijo señalando la piedra.

Yamato la movió ligeramente, y se dio cuenta que también estaban marcados los símbolos del valor y la pureza. Esta comenzó a brillar, demostrando que podría abrirse un túnel.

"Entremos" –dijo Matt, pero… sintió una mano que retenía la suya –"¿qué pasa, Sora?"

"Matt, quiero que sepas que te amo, que me gustaría que esto que siento no cambiará nunca, pero no lo sé, así que… tienes que saber que… no importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar, de una forma u otra siempre lo haré" –le prometió

"Sora, has sido lo más bello que le ha pasado a mi vida, me enseñaste a ser diferente, desde el momento en que te conocí, y también siempre te voy a amar, ya veras que nuestro amor será más fuerte con esto y que podremos volver a estar juntos para así poderte cumplir la promesa que te hice" –le aseguró.

Otro beso y abraz se hiceron presentes entre los dos enamorados.

Faltaban cerca de dos minutos para que el eclipse terminara, o sea que hay esperaza.

"Matt…" susurró al separarse del beso. En ese momento cayo desmayada.

"NO, no otra vez, no Sora, no me hagas esto no me puedes dejar." –dijo desesperadamente. La cargó en sus brazos y se decidió a aventurarse hacia el túnel, rogando que fuera el que diera hacia la pirámide y poderle poner el emblema.

0.0.0

"El eclipse está por terminar y no hay aviso de ellos" –dijo preocupada el avecilla rosa

"Tranquila, ya veras que aparecerán" –dijo el digimon de la esperanza

"Al menos terminamos de descifrar la profecía. Ahora los podremos ayudar." –dijo el optimista Davis.

Y justo en el muro en que se encontraban los garabatos, apareció Yamato con Sora en brazos.

"¡Matt, Sora!" –decían todos felices de ver a su amiga con vida. Yamato se apresuró a llevarla hasta donde estaban los emblemas, la puso en el suelo y se sentó su lado con ella en su regazo; pero ya era tarde, el eclipse había terminado. Matt le puso la cresta en el mismo segundo que termino el fenómeno natural.

"No Sora, no." –decía una y otra vez el rubio.

Ai y Yuujou salieron de sus emblemas.

"Matt, aún la puedes salvar, demuestra tu amor por ella" –dijo Yuujou

"¿Qué debo hacer?" –preuntó

"Simplemente dilo" –sugirió Ai.

Matt volteo a ver a Sora, la cual estaba en sus brazos sobre su regazo, y le dijo: "Te amo Sora, te amo, por tu alegría, por tu manera de amar a todos, por la manera que llegué a considerar tonta sobre preocuparte por todos antes que por ti; por anteponer la felicidad por alguien más, por la manera de cuidarnos. Te amo, te amo por tu bondad y por tu valor, por la manera por perdonarnos, por ser fuerte para que no perdamos las esperanzas; te amo más que a nada y más que a todo. Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que no. Te amo porque me amas, porque gracias a ti aprendí a ser diferente, te amo por todo esto y por mas; pero la verdadera razón… es por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo…" –termino por decir derramando una lágrima que cayó directo en el emblema del amor. Después, solo le dio un dulce beso.

"Yamato, para salvarla debes decidir quien renuncia al amor" –dijo Ai

"… no puedo elegir. Sora me pidió decirles que ustedes eligieran, así que háganlo." –dijo para que regresaran a Sora y no usaran su energía para unir los mundos.

"De acuerdo, se usará el amor de ustedes; se usará el amor de la persona que ame menos al otro. Una vez que se use el amor, ya no podrán volver a sentir lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?" –recordó Ai

"No importa, solo sálvenla" –pidió, esperando que ella fuera quien olvidara todo.

Ai y Yuujou se vieron y sonrieron, mandaron unas luces hacia ellos. Efectivamente, se usó el amor de ellos para mantener la conexión.

Todos lo amigos de ellos estaban tan sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que pasaban los sucesos, pero era casi imposible tener el tiempo de razonar.

Yamato abrió los ojos… al mismo tiempo que Sora ¡Estaba viva!, era una buena noticia, para todos… pero…¿Quién renunció al amor?

Solo ellos lo supieron al verse a los ojos.

'_Entonces, yo le amaba más. Su amor era menor al mío' _–fueron los pensamientos de uno de los dos.

"Recuerden que el amor es como el fénix, renace de las cenizas" –dijeron Yuujou y Ai.

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Próximamente en el cap 10: La union hace la fuerza. Somos 16!**_

_No puedo creerlo, no me amaba tanto._

_Al menos tendré su amistad_

_Catorce luces salieron de sus emblemas_

_El amor que se tenían JAMAS volverá_

_Seguros?_

_Completamente_

_Es imposible_

_Ya, digan quien renunció al amor!_

_A partir de hoy, las puertas entre el digimundo y el mundo real estarás abiertas._

_Era la parte de la profecía que faltaba_

_De generación en generación._

_TE AMO_

**N/A: El prox cap será el último! Buaaaa snif, snif…**

**La verdad es que este cap no me quedo como lo esperé, pero aun así estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo.**

**Bien, yo nunca dije que Sora estaba muerta, siempre le dije **_**ELLA a quien estaba muerta, por eso es que el collar era la pista para que supieran que no había muerte.**_

**¿Quién será el que renunció al amor?= lo sabremos en el prox cap. Por cierto, si tienen dudas, es la ultima oportunidad para aclararlas.**

**Todos los recuerdos en el lago, fueron inspirados en los caps de Digimon Adventure, y en los caps 1 y 2 de este fic.**

**Una cosa más… Este cap 9 esta dedicado a :**

*** rockpink94, ya que cumplió años la semana pasada…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO!!!**

**Amai do =)**


	10. La unión hace la fuerza Somos 16!

**Digimon no me pertenece**

_Yamato abrió los ojos… al mismo tiempo que Sora ¡Estaba viva!, era una buena noticia, para todos… pero…¿Quién renunció al amor?_

_Solo ellos lo supieron al verse a los ojos._

'_Entonces, yo le amaba más. Su amor era menor al mío' __–fueron los pensamientos de uno de los dos._

"_Recuerden que el amor es como el fénix, renace de las cenizas" –dijeron Yuujou y Ai._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: La unión hace la fuerza, Somos 16!**

******

*****

_Todos para uno, y uno para todos_

**Los tres mosqueteros, Alexandre Dumas.**

******

*****

_Los cuentos de hadas son más que ciertos,_

_No porque nos digan que los dragones existen,_

_Sino porque nos dicen que pueden ser vencidos._

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

*******

******

*****

Yamato y Sora se vieron a los ojos, ambos se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

"Ya, ¡digan de una buena vez quién renunció al amor!" –grito desesperada Yolei

Ninguno de los portadores quería decir la verdad.

'_No puedo creerlo, no me amaba tanto' 'Al menos tendré su amistad'_

Fueron simples, pero dolorosos pensamientos.

"Matt, Sora, el amor que se tenían JAMÁS volverá" –dijo el emblema del amor.

"Lo sabemos" –dijo Sora.

"¡SORA!" –todos gritaron al ver que su amiga, hermana, mamá positza… estaba con vida y hablándoles. Todos corrieron a abrazarla; Yamato, que se preguntaba qué es lo que había pasado, se separó un poco para que los demás pudieran abrazarla y verla. Sin duda fue una escena bastante conmovedora, era de esperarse que Miyako y Mimi gritaran de ver de nuevo a su amiga, los demás solo le hicieron cumplidos por su valor y actitud. Obviamente Biyomon se alegró más de ver con vida a su amiga, todos estaban felices.

Al terminar la sesión de abrazos y llantos de felicidad, Matt y Sora se vieron nuevamente, se acercaron y hablaron, pues aún tenían mucho que decirse, aunque ya no fuera de la misma manera.

"Gracias por salvarme Yamato" –le agradeció Sora.

"No tienes nada de que agradecer, por… mis… amigos, soy capaz de mucho" -aseguró

"Sí, lo sé" –contestó con tristeza –"¿Me recuerdas?" –preguntó esperanzada.

Matt, al escuchar eso, sintió una esperanza naciendo en su pecho.

"Claro que sí. Tú y yo… somos muy buenos amigos" –no supo qué más podría decir para no desilusionarla.

"Sí" –volvió a contestar.

Todos los presentes aún no se daban cuenta de quien era el que no sentía amor por el otro, así que Taichi y Mimi cumplieron la promesa que habían hecho.

"Yamato, tu amas demasiado a Sora, créeme que entre ustedes dos hay mucho más que amistad, fuiste capaz de rechazar su amor, de renunciar a ella, para que Sora se salvara." –le dijo el portador del valor

"Sí, y tu también Sora, amas demasiado a Yamato, desde que tienes 11 años, e incluso tú me lo dijiste aquí, en el digimundo, ¿qué no te acuerdas?" –le dijo Mimi.

Sora y Matt se vieron nuevamente con lágrimas a los ojos esperando que alguno dijera algo.

"Yo sí recuerdo todo Sora" –sinceró Matt

"Yo también" –susurró con las lágrimas en sus ojos rubíes. Lástima que no se vio el típico beso que se dan en los cuentos de hadas, pues talvez era una posibilidad para romper el hechizo.

Poco a poco se acercaron, esperando que alguno dijera una palabra, Matt se adelantó: "Sora, ya no me importa lo que vayas a pensar de mí, o si ya no sientes lo mismo, pero yo… creo que…incluso te amo más" –y sin ningún aviso previo, él le dio un beso, el cual sorprendió a todos, ya que eso solo significaba que Sora era la quien había renunciado al amor.

Para sorpresa de Yamato, Sora intentó responder al beso, él comenzó a tener una esperanza, pero se desilusionó por lo que pasó después; Sora se separó abruptamente de él interrumpiendo esa pequeña pero dulce demostración de amor.

"Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer Sora" –disculpó

"… -Sora no sabía que decir – ¿qué… qué me dijiste antes de besarme?" –preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas y la voz entrecortada.

"que te amo, que te amo más de lo que te amaba hace diez minutos antes de que se intercambiara nuestro amor para abrir la puerta al digimundo" –confesó sin la más mínima resistencia.

La portadora del amor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible. Yamato no podía amarla, ella…

"Yo pensé que tú eras quien había renunciado al amor, pensé que no me… amabas, no como yo a ti" –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano –"Yo también te amo, y también creo que te amo más que hace diez minutos" –terminó por decir con una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que Matt amaba tanto, pero no tanto como amaba a Sora.

"Entonces… recuerdas todo" –dijo con mucha alegría y un encantador brillo en sus ojos zafiro.

"Sí, ¿y tú?" –preguntó ella con mucha esperanza.

"También, todo. Te amo Sora" –dijo fuertemente esas últimas palabras.

"También te amo Yamato" –le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Ese abrazo y palabras eran observados por los digidestinados, los digimons, una base de datos y dos emblemas.

"¡Chicos!" –el portador de la confianza fue a interrumpir ese bello momento, era lógico que todos lo miraran con ojos asesinos, incluyendo a su digimon y a su nueva novia.

"¿Qué quieres Davis?" –preguntó enojadísimo el portador de la amistad por entrometerse en ese segundo.

"¿Entonces se aman?" –pregunto un poco apanado por todas las miradas que iban hacia él.

"Sí" –dijeron a la vez con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Seguros?" -insistió

"Si Davis, mucho" –confirmaron.

"Perdón, pero es que es imposible" –dijo

"Talvez, pero lo es" –dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa

"Es porque el amor de ellos es demasiado fuerte, se eligió a la persona que amara menos al otro; pero la cosa es… que los dos se aman con la misma intensidad, así que ambos renunciaron a su amor" –dijo tiernamente Ai.

"¡¿Qué?!" –preguntaron 32 voces.

"Que Yamato y Sora renunciaron al amor que se tenían en una ocasión, porque antes de amarse como lo hacen ahora, se tuvieron el amor fraternal, el amor de hermanos, este se transformó y cambió a una fuerte amistad incondicional, y por último se transformó en amor sentimental" –termino de explicar Yuujou.

"Ahhh" –treinta y un seres exclamaron, pero siempre hay uno que otro que no.

"¿Cómo?" –fue la pregunta de Davis

Y como respuesta, recibió siete golpes en la cabeza que le dieron los muchachos del grupo. –"Ay, esta bien, ya entendí" –dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

"Que quede entendido, dijimos que cambiarían su amor para salvar a Sora, nunca dijimos que clase de amor" –dijo Ai, guiñando un ojo.

"Gracias" –les dijo Sora

"No, gracias a ustedes, ya que ustedes nunca perdieron la esperanza, por eso es que se siguen amando" –fue el turno de Yuujou –"Ahora, a partir de hoy, las puertas entre el digimundo y el mundo real estarán abiertas. Todo gracias al amor."

Todos se alegraron, desde antes ya podían habitar los digimons en el mundo, pero ahora sería permanente.

"Pero… no somos lo únicos que quieren agradecerles" –dijo Genai, que se había mantenido al tanto de las conversaciones y lo hechos.

Catorce luces salieron de sus emblemas, demostrando así a todos; las cualidades, virtudes, valores y sentimientos del digimundo.

"Es increíble" –murmuró Hiromi, -"Son los dieciséis"

"¿qué es lo que paso?" –pregunto la mente más curiosa, el conocimieto, Izzy

"Era la parte de la profecía que faltaba" –dijo el sabio Chishiki, el emblema del conocimiento.

"Estamos en deuda con ustedes" –dijo Jundo, pureza

"Gracias a ustedes, ahora los mundos están conectados" –le mencionó Yuuki, Valor

"Nuevamente hay paz en el digimundo. Además descubrieron las funciones de los emblemas, en mi caso, las liberé de las cadenas de Demon" –agregó Jiyuu, libertad

"Era necesario que todos aceptarán su emblema para mostrar ser dignos de él, y de nuevo lo lograron" –dijo Yorokobi, alegría.

"Aplicaron adecuadamente su virtud" –Hikari, Luz

"Demostraron que son dignos de ser los digielegidos" –Kibou, esperanza

"Además, jamás se rindieron" -Shinraisuru, confianza

"Sin duda son demasiado responsables, cualquier otra persona habría decidido no venir, pasaron todas las pruebas, chicos; felicidades" –Seijitsu, Sinceridad

"debido a su valor y actitud, es que ahora podemos hablar con ustedes" –Heiwa, Paz

"Por ahora el digimundo no corre peligro" –Masayoshi, Justicia.

"Solo nos queda esperar que sean capaces de mantener la pureza en sus corazones para que puedan seguir viniendo al digimundo" –Kizoku, Nobleza

"Siempre que confíen en ustedes, en sus amigos y en su digimon, podrán lograr cualquier sueño" –Yume, Sueños

"ahora es tiempo de que volvamos a ustedes, como siempre lo hemos estado" –Yasashisa, amabilidad-perdón.

"¿Tan pronto?, pero si nos acabamos de conocer" –se desilusionó Patamon.

"Siempre estaremos con ustedes, siempre hemos estado, y el emblema respectivo de cada uno de ustedes, ahora pasará de generación en generación" –dijo el típico líder Yuukie, Valor.

"Sus hijos heredarán su emblema, claro, si planean tener más de uno" –dijo divertida Yorokobi, Alegría

Todos se ruborizaron.

"Pero eso se lo dejaremos al destino, ya que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos" –dijo Chishiki, Conocimiento.

"¿Quiere decir que estábamos destinados a enamorarnos?"

"No inocente Mimi, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos como elegidos, ni siquiera como amigos; el amor y la amistad de cada quien se encargaron de hacer florecer esas sensaciones que ahora todos sienten" –le respondió su emblema Jundo, Pureza.

Mimi y los demás solo sonrieron afirmando en silencio las palabras del emblema puro.

"Otra cosa más. Ya no tendrán las _habilidades_, al menos no hasta que de nuevo el digimundo se encuentre en problemas" –dijo Ai –"Solo Kari, y Ken los podrán tener, pero ahora las podrán manipular."

"Esto es por los tipos de conexiones que ellos poseen con el digimundo son diferentes" –agregó Hikari, Luz

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Gracias digidestinados. Contamos con ustedes" –dijeron los 16. Sin duda, la unión hace la fuerza. Al terminar de hablar, cada luz regreso a su cresta asignada.

"Todo esto fue posible por las conexiones y por su valor, además, ahora se cumplió la parte que faltaba de la profecía" –explicó Genai.

"Es verdad, aquí esta completa" –dijo Tentomon

Todos fueron a ver los garabatos en la pared.

_1 + 1=2_

_2 + 2=4_

_4 +2=6_

_6 +2=8_

_8 + 8= 16_

_16 +16= 32_

_lo puro, lo fuerte; la unión, lo eterno,_

_la sabiduría, la tranquilidad; la igualdad, lo dulce, _

_el brillo, el olvido, lo esencial, lo importante_

_la meta, lo necesario; lo interminable y lo radiante,_

_se unen de dos en dos y se forma la conexión._

_Lo eterno se usa para tener la unión entre más de dos._

_La unión se rompe_

_El poder acaba._

_Los pilares hablan_

_Y la unión decide_

_entre lo eterno y lo fuerte.._

_Solo lo que uno pude salvar_

_Será capaz de mantener el pilar._

.

_Imposibles no hay_

_Cuatro uniones permanecen firmes_

_Sin lo eterno no hay unión_

_._

_La lágrima y El sol; El escudo y El corazón_

_Los cristales y la flor; La balanza y la corona_

_La sonrisa y la semilla; Las alas y la voz_

_La nube y el rayo; La medalla y la estrella_

_Los que hablan ahora son los emblemas._

_._

_Lo eterno se mantiene, la unión se vuelve más fuerte_

_El poder permanece y se vuelve irrompible._

_El poder de la unión, es lo eterno_

.

"Estas últimas palabras aparecieron cuando Matt entró con Sora" –dijo la atenta Momoe

"Pues es porque se cumplió, además, ya sabíamos sobre los emblemas fuertes y los puros." –dijo Izzy

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Sora que no sabía nada acerca de eso.

"Al decir la suma de 32 se refiere a nosotros y a los emblemas. "_lo puro, lo fuerte; la unión, lo eterno, la sabiduría, la tranquilidad; la igualdad, lo dulce; el brillo, el olvido, lo esencial, lo importante_; _la meta, lo necesario; lo interminable y lo radiante; se unen de dos en dos y se forma la conexión" _se refiere a nosotros, las conexiones de cada quien: Lo puro y lo fuerte claramente son Mimi y Tai, La unión y lo eterno, Matt y Sora; la sabiduría y la tranquilidad, May y yo; la igualdad y lo dulce, Cody y Hiromi; El brillo y el olvido, Yolei y Ken; Lo esencial y lo importante, se refiere a la libertad y a la responsabilidad, es decir a Momoe y a Joe; la meta y lo necesario, a los sueños y la confianza, o sea Noriko y Davis; lo interminable y lo radiante, a la esperanza y a la luz, obvio a TK y Kari." –termino de explicar sabiamente.

"_Lo eterno se usa para tener la unión entre más de dos._ _La unión se rompe_, _El poder acaba. Los pilares hablan_, _Y la unión decide_ _entre lo eterno y lo fuerte. Solo lo que uno pude salvar_, _Será capaz de mantener el pilar. _Se refiere lo eterno, el amor y la unión, la amistad que puede ser entre nosotros o entre el digimundo y el nuestro. Al decir que la unión se rompe y el poder acaba se refiere a que se pierde al amor, o sea Sora. Cuando dice que los pilares hablan, se refiere a que los emblemas de ellos y, al decir que la unión decide entre lo eterno y lo fuerte, se refiere a que Matt iba a decidir; lo cual también paso. Porque al decir lo del pilar, habla sobre la amistad; que es lo más importante, el amor es la base de esta" –ahora fue el turno de explicar a Joe.

"_La lágrima y El sol; El escudo y El corazón, Los cristales y la flor; La balanza y la corona, La sonrisa y la semilla; Las alas y la voz, La nube y el rayo; La medalla y la estrella, Los que hablan ahora son los emblemas. _Se refiere a que nuestras crestas eran las que iban a hablar con nosotros, ya que son los símbolos de los emblemas" –explicó la portadora de la libertad.

"_Lo eterno se mantiene, la unión se vuelve más fuerte, El poder permanece y se vuelve irrompible. El poder de la unión, es lo eterno,_ nos dice explícitamente lo que habían deducido, elegidos. El poder de la amistad, es el amor" –explicó la base de datos –"Además, ustedes sin siquiera saberlo, mantuvieron las cuatro uniones"

"¿Cuatro uniones?" –fue la pregunta de Davis

"Así es, la primera es la unión de la voluntad y sentimientos. Cuando la pureza esta presente en nosotros, podremos amar, del amor nace la amistad, y la amistad nos da el valor." –al explicar esto, el emblema de la pureza hizo conexión con el amor, este, con la amistad y por último, con el valor. Todos quedaron asombrados.

"La segunda es la unión de la fuerza. Al ser justo aplicas los conocimientos, pero para aplicarlos debes ser noble y mantener la paz interna, para después demostrar tu propia fuerza" –otra vez, al terminar de hablar, los emblemas de Izzy, May, Hiromi y Cody, formaron una bonita conexión.

"La tercera, la unión de los valores, la persona que es capaz de perdonar, encuentra la felicidad, la felicidad está con nosotros para sentirnos libres y solo si somos responsables, seremos capaces de tenerla" –los emblemas de Ken, Yolei, Momoe y Joe, se conectaron.

"Por último, la unión de las virtudes; con la confianza realizamos los sueños, los sueños nos ayudan a no perder la esperanza, y la esperanza es la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros" –los mencionado se conectaron. Todos lo digielegidos estaban felices por estos hechos, y más los digimons.

"Ustedes fueron capaces de usar e interpretar su cualidad, también pudieron descifrar la profecía y abrieron permanentemente las puertas, Otra vez gracias digielegidos, digimons y emblemas. Pueden irse en el momento que lo deseen, y también pueden entrar cuando gusten, solo ustedes podrán tener ese privilegio, los demás humanos podrán entrar solo por medio de los Trainmons. Su deber ahora es cuidar al digimundo desde el mundo real. Gracias" –dicho esto desapareció.

"Wow" –fue lo que exclamaron todos.

"O sea que todo acabo" –dijo V-mon

"No, para mí… apenas comienza" –dijo su compañero mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia Noriko y daba una tierna sonrisa.

"Davis tiene razón, aún nos queda mucho por hacer" –mencionó Joe.

..

Los digielegidos se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares y dejar el digimundo, pues ahora lo cuidarían desde la Tierra.

"Oigan chicos" –habló Sora, captando la atención de todos –"Creo que Tai y Matt no han razonado bien lo que pasó"

"Es verdad –siguió Mimi siendo cómplice de Sora –pero que bueno que lo tomaron bien"

"¿A que se refieren?" –preguntó curioso al portador del Valor

"A que ustedes dos… -Sora se colocó en medio de los mencionados, mientras su mejor amiga también se ponía a su lado para que ambas los tomarán de los hombros -¡SERAN CUÑADOS!"

"NOOOOOO…..! –fue el gritó de los portadores del valor y la amistad con el rostro desfigurado.

"No me había dado cuenta" –sinceró Tai llevándose las manos a la cara.

"No, eso si que no lo permito. No emparentaré con una persona que no se sabe peinar" –habló Yamato totalmente furioso.

Mimi y Sora se felicitaron por la manera en decir las cosas, pues les parecía divertido ver a sus novios en esa situación, y más por la cara que pusieron los hermanos pequeños.

"Oigan chicos, ¿les parece si nos tomamos un foto?" –les preguntó Hikari como una ligera escapatoria en que los mayores olvidaran las palabras de sus novias, aunque en realidad sí deseaba la foto.

"Sí" –todos gritaron

Takeru y Hikari se alegraron de que olvidaran momentáneamente lo ocurrido, pero la verdad, poco les importaba lo que sus hermanos pensaran, ahora no.

"Yo quiero recordar este momento por siempre" –dijo muy alegre Miyako

"Oigan, hoy es 14 de febrero, ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!" –gritó eufórica Momoe para después colgarse del cuello de su novio.

"Es verdad, con todo esto nos olvidamos que hoy era un día especial para todos, sobre todo porque ahora ya todos tenemos con quien compartirlo" –dijo divertida la portadora de la pureza, como contestación, su novio Tai le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Efectivamente, ese era el 14 de febrero de 2005, sería una fecha importante para todos, pues cada vez que regresaban al digimundo, aprendían algo nuevo, en esta ocasión, aprendieron que el amor es más fuerte que todo; en especial dos de ellos.

"Chicos, debemos prometer que así como nos reunimos el 1de agosto, debemos hacer la tradición de reunirnos también este día, para recordar todo lo que pasó, y si no podemos este día, al menos uno que esté cercano." –propuso el líder Taichi.

"Me parece perfecto"

Todos se acomodaron delante de la pared donde estaba escrita la profecía de las fuerzas. Cada quien se colocó al lado de su pareja y de su digimon, solo faltaba Davis, que intentaba acomodar la cámara sobre una piedra que de casualidad estaba por ahí. La cámara ya tenía tiempo sobre la piedra porque era el lugar donde Kari la había dejado desde antes que apareciera Datamon. Así que solo le pidió a Davis que pusiera el temporizador, pero cuando llegó se percató de algo curioso, de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

"¡Kari!, ¡creo que esta grabando!" –gritó

"¡Qué raro!, pero solo ponle pause, y después el temporizador" –le dijo fuerte pero sin gritar

"OK" –respondió

Davis creyó que hizo lo que Hikari dijo, corrió a su respectivo sitio al lado de Noriko y de V-mon: "Muy bien chicos, tenemos 10 segundos, digamos ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!" –les sugirió el portador de la confianza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y gritaron: "FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD". Los elegidos se dedicaron a esperar el flash de la cámara con una sonrisa, pero nada pasó.

"Sigo esperando" –dijo Yamato sin quitar su coqueta sonrisa para posar en la cámara.

Después, todos se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

"DAVIS, OLVIDASTE ACTIVAR EL TEMPORIZADOR" –le gritaron todos.

"Ay… yo no hice nada" –se defendió

"Mejor iré a ver yo" –dijo Kari, pues era su cámara. Se alejó un poco de todos fue a ver el _problema_: "Davis, lo pusiste para grabar… ¡qué tonto eres!"

"Ya… perdón" –se disculpó

"Ahora sí, prepárense" –les aconsejó

Todos los presentes se prepararon, Kari llegó a tiempo, y sonrieron para tomar la fotografía, la fotografía del día del amor y la amistad.

**

*

La fotografía era perfecta, todos acomodados de la manera más linda posible: Tai y Mimi juntos, sus digimons en frente de ellos, al lado de ellos los futuros doctores Joe y Momoe, después, los hermanitos, Tk y Kari, con sus digimons en sus cabezas como acostumbraban verlos, y ellos tomados de las manos. Seguían Noriko y Davis, como estaban lo anteriores. Luego los más pequeños, Cody y Hiromi con un poco más de distancia entre ellos por la timidez, pero con la misma situación; la siguiente pareja era la más esperada pero rara, el chico tímido con la extrovertida: Ken y Yolei, abrazados. Luego, la pareja tierna e inteligente, Izzy y Mayumi. Y en medio de todos Yamato y Sora, él la abrazaba ligeramente por su hombro, una situación parecida en la que un 26 de diciembre del 2002 se encontraban cuando fueron a ayudar a Ken. Esa imagen era hermosa. Y más con el bello fondo de la profecía, pero lo que le dio un toque mejor, fueron los visibles brillos en sus emblemas de diferentes colores. Claramente se mostraron las cualidades de cada quien.

Y con esta imagen que tenía grabada la palabra _FIN,_ terminó la película titulada por Kari, _El poder del Amor y la Amistad… y de los otros emblemas_.

"BRAVO" –se escuchó por elegidos y por digimons, también varios aplausos y chiflidos.

"Yo quiero una copia" –chilló Mimi

"Yo también" –gritó Yolei quien sujetaba a su novio de la mano.

"Snif… snif… snif… yo… quiero… una… snif…por favor…" –pidió Davis con mucho sentimiento y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Davis, ¿Por qué lloras?" –preguntó la portadora del amor muy preocupada.

"Es que… es tan romántico… y además… me veo tan bonito…en la película…" –respondió viéndose en la imagen final.

"Claro, les daré una copia a todos, es mi regalo del día del amor y la amistad" –les dijo la portadora de la luz mientras repartía los DVDs.

"Muchas gracias Kari. Aunque por accidente solo se haya grabado la parte desde que apareció Datamon, es lindo tener un recuerdo exacto de lo que pasó, en especial sobre las palabras exactas de los emblemas y de la escena súper romántica de Yamato y Sora." –dijo Yolei

"Sí, de haber sabido que se estaba grabando al menos la hubiera puesto en un lugar mejor, en fin, espero que les guste" –dijo Kari

"Claro que sí, tú no te preocupes, me parece bien, quién diría que un error de Davis nos alegraría tanto" –dijo bromeando Taichi

"Ya dije que lo sentía" –insistió Davis.

"Lo sabemos, llevas cerca de un año disculpándote" –dijo Cody al lado se su novia y digimon.

"Es que ustedes siempre me lo recuerdan" –reclamó ya sin mucha emoción por verse en la película.

"Oigan, quiero aprovechar la ocasión que estamos todos juntos, ya que rara vez nos podemos reunir, no al menos como antes; que si me dan permiso de escribir nuestras historias para publicarlas después… es decir, desde la primera aventura, también cuando entraron Davis y los demás, las veces que los digimons han entrado al mundo real (N/A: Las películas y los Cd-dramas), y en especial, lo de hace un año. Ya que voy a entrar ha estudiar Literatura, como verán me quiero ir preparando, aparte como trabajo de inscripción me piden algunas historias y creo que no hay historias y aventuras mejores que las de nosotros" –terminó de explicar sus intenciones el novio de Kari.

"Claro, pero no pongas cosas vergonzosas" –advirtió Tai

"Me parece una muy buena idea" –contestó Hiromi –"ya que hay muchas cosas que aún no sé acerca de sus aventuras"

Todos comenzaron a dar su punto de vista acerca de la idea de Tk sobre narrar sus aventuras.

"bueno, sigamos con los regalos" –dijo Mimi como anfitriona de la primera fiesta del día del amor y la amistad.

Ya había pasado un año desde que fueron al digimundo a derrotar a Demon, fue un año en el que se enamoraron de verdad, en el que reforzaron su amistad, un año en el que el digimundo y la Tierra, pero sobre todo era un año de cumplir una bella promesa. Además, había una nueve elegida por así decirlo, la hermanita de Yamato y Takeru llamada Ami, un niña rubia de ojos azules, pero con las facciones de su madre, a la que todos, incluidos digimons y elegidos mimaban demasiado. (N/A: En el cap 1 se menciona)

"Bien chicos, está por terminar la primera reunión el día del amor y la amistad, ya tenemos los chocolates que Sora nos dio, por cierto Sora están riquísimos, algún día los usaré en las recetas que daré en televisión; también vimos la representación de los digimons imitándonos a nosotros, y sigo enojada al ver que Palmon se vistió de princesa parodiándome a mí; tuvimos el intercambio de regalos que todos preparamos, la lectura de la historia que nos hizo TK, la última escena de lo que pasó hace un año presentada por Hikari en la película, así que Yamato es el único que falta de dar su presentación, Matt, el escenario es solo tuyo" –dijo Mimi mientras bajaba del "improvisado escenario" en la casa de ésta, hacia su novio Tai.

"Gracias Meems, y para concluir, cantaré esta canción, que creo que ya todos la conocen, _Tobira_. Bueno y como mensaje el día de hoy, pues… solo digo que es muy bonito que todos sigamos teniendo con quien compartirlo, ya que el amor va a llegar cuando menos te lo esperes, y a todos nos atrapa sin el más mínimo aviso; hasta Jun se consiguió novio, y quien diría que era Akira, uno de lo integrantes de mi banda" –explicó con ironía.

"Lo sé, pobre, ahora es ella quien no quiere que las fans se acerquen a él" –dijo Noriko, ya que la conocía más.

"Bueno, todo se paga en esta vida" –agregó May mientras veía a Sora reírse, ya que Jun siempre estuvo persiguiendo a Matt, pero ahora sabía lo que se sentía ver a tu novio acosado por locas; sí, la vida es justa. =)

"Así que solo me queda decir que siempre van a poder contar conmigo para lo que sea, no por nada tengo el emblema de la amistad; solo díganme… pero si son las tres de la mañana al menos denme la oportunidad de despertar bien. (Se escucharon aplausos por todos los presentes) Ahora sí, ésta va para Gabumon, los digimons, a los emblemas, ustedes mis amigos, y a Sora, la chica a quien más amo en la vida…" –dicho esto se ruborizó un poco, pero nadie dijo nada, solo comenzó la canción.

Los primeros acordes el bajo empezaron a sonar ese 14 de febrero y todos se perdieron en la letra de la canción, ya que se identificaban con ella, en especial una chica pelirroja:

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura wo neratteru_

_Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru_

_Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?_

_Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu_

_Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase..._

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara_

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai_

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru_

_**_

_*_

_Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda kimi no hitomi ga mayotteru_

_Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura karada wo furuwaseru_

_Sonna jibun ga iya dakara hiza wo kakaete iru no kai?_

_Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu_

_Muryoku nante koto nai bokura no yuuki furishibotte..._

_Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori mashi dakara_

_Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai_

_Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru_

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara_

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai_

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru_

_Kitto tadoritsukeru kara..._

-

Siempre que Yamato cantaba una canción, Sora lo miraba todo el tiempo a sus ojos zafiro, Yamato tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, más cuando sabía que la canción iba dedicada a ella.

"Bravo" –gritaron unas voces y aplausos que Yamato amaba tanto, pero no tanto como amaba a Sora, sin duda, el paso del tiempo le hacía mejor a su voz y a su vida.

"Jaja" –se escuchó una risa

"¿De qué te ríes cariño?" –preguntó Sora.

"Es que el tío Davis siempre ha sido tonto, más por la historia que nos acaban de contar, mamá" –dijo Yuujou con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa

"Ese es mi hijo, así se habla" –dijo muy orgulloso su padre mientras lo cargaba para acomodarlo en su respectiva cama.

"Mamá, ¿de verdad eso pasó?" –preguntó asombrada Aiko, una niña rubia de siete años, con la historia que sus padres le contaron, una que ellos titulaban, _el poder del amor y la amistad_.

"Sí hijita, todo fue verdad, hasta tu tío Takeru la escribió en este libro y también tenemos la película de la última escena" –le dijo amorosamente su madre mientras mostraba el libro en donde se narraban todas la aventuras de los chicos en la adolescencia.

"Mi papá es un héroe, te salvó mami, y no solo a ti, sino también a los digimons y a todos los planetas, por eso es que va a la luna y a Marte con Gabu. ¡Mi papá es el mejor!" –dijo emocionando el niño pelirrojo de de cuatro años llamado Yuujou.

"Claro que no hijo" –dijo Yamato

"A que sí" –reclamó su hijo menor.

"Bueno, ya es tarde, y recuerden que mañana es 14 de febrero, e iremos a la reunión que hacemos todos los años con todos su tíos y primos, ¿de acuerdo?" –recordó Sora mientras cobijaba a Aiko y a Yu.

"Sí… mamá" –contestó la pequeña que comenzaba a tener un poco de sueño –"Oye mami, ¿y voy a poder jugar con Daichi?, es que el es mi mejor amigo."

"Claro cariño" –respondió

"Pero solo si están los demás, hija" –habló mientras fruncía el ceño, pues no le agradaba que su hija estuviera mucho tiempo con el hijo de Tai y de Mimi, ya bastante tenía con compartir sus sobrinos-no postizos, con él.

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó inocentemente el niño pelirrojo.

"por nada hijo" –respondió Sora para poder mantener la paz, sabiendo que una vez que el niño comenzaba a preguntar, nunca lograban callarlo.

"Pero también estaré con Chika y con mi primo Saki" –les dijo inocentemente la niña rubia

"Solo si están ellos" –advirtió el portador de la amistad.

"¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar el más pequeño.

"Pues porque…" –intentó explicar sin decir que la verdadera razón sobre que estaba celoso de su primogénita.

"Porque así se divierten más" –le ayudó su digimon.

"Exacto" –aliviado de tener una respuesta coherente.

"Ahhh" –contestaron sus vástagos.

"Ya es hora de dormir hijos" –les dijo su mamá.

"Sí mami" –contestaron

"Biyomon, Gabumon, llevensé a sus _hijos_ al parecer ya están dormidos" –dijo Sora refiriéndose a un Tsunomon y a un Pyokomon dormidos pacíficamente en las camas de sus compañeros.

"Claro" –respondió el compañero de la amistad, mientras los cargaba

"Buenas noches, y a provecho para desearles un feliz aniversario" –dijo la pequeña ave

"Gracias, igual. Hasta mañana" –contestó el hombre rubio.

-

Una vez en el dormitorio matrimonial, los dos portadores del amor y la amistad estaban acostados empezando a dormir.

"Te amo" –le dijo Yamato a Sora.

"Lo sé, yo también te amo" –le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Y no me cabe la menor duda, porque por lo que nos dijeron Ai y Yuujou ese día, nos amamos con la misma intensidad. Porque si me amas de la misma manera en que yo te amo a ti, quiere decir que me amas mucho" –le recordó acercándose un poco y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, el cual, su esposa se encargó de corresponder gustosa.

"Mañana cumplimos nueve años de casados" –dijo su mujer

"Sí, los nueve mejores años de mi vida" –contestó

"Gracias" –habló sinceramente la portadora del amor.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerme muy feliz" –contestó simplemente.

"No, gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de amarte, por querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, por darme dos bellísimos hijos, por darme la vida que siempre soñé y que nunca esperé tener hasta que te vi entrar a mi camerino con esa cajita verde con galletas hechas por ti"

"Hablando de eso, mañana voy a hacer galletas, Aiko me va a ayudar, dijo que le quiere regalar unas a Daichi" –le dijo divertida

Yamato se asustó mucho, pues sabía lo que esas galletas significan. (N/A: No estoy muy segura, pero según por lo que me enteré, en Japón, solo las chicas regalan galletas hechas en casa para los chicos que verdaderamente quieren. Ahora sabemos porque Sora le regaló galletas Matt!!!!)

Sora solo se rió por la cara de su marido. Después, acarició su frente hasta llegar a una pequeña cicatriz que solo era visible para ella.

"Me parece casi imposible que después de tantos años, aún tengas esta cicatriz"

"Yo también, pero me recuerda ese día en que te salvé de ser atropellada. Talvez si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiéramos regresado a ser novios y hubiéramos seguido forzando a nuestros emblemas. Y quién sabe qué más nos hubiera pasado." –analizó

"Tal vez, pero no me gusta imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti" –confesó

"TE AMO" –le dijo muy fuerte el portador de la amistad

"YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO. Y me alegra mucho que por nuestro amor, ahora los dos mundos estén conectados, y que no nos hayamos dejado de amar"

Después de esas palabras, ambos se unieron en un beso de muchísima ternura demostrando así todo el amor que se tienen y que siempre se tendrán.

En eso, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Los dos adultos voltearon a la puerta, dejando ver claramente a sus dos hijos, ambos, fruto de su amor; los dos sonrieron a verlos, y ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría dentro de cinco segundos:

"¿Nos podemos dormir con ustedes?" –preguntó el más pequeño de cuatro años

Yamato les sonrió y levantó las colchas para que pudieran pasar. Los niños corrieron a la cama y se acostaron en medio de ellos.

El más pequeño ya estaba durmiendo, los otros tres, estaban a punto de dormir, hasta que la primogénita dijo unas palabras que dejaron pensando a Matt.

"Mami, acuérdate que mañana te voy a ayudar a hacer las galletas… le quiero regalar unas a Daichi" –después de hablar, quedó profundamente dormida al igual que su madre, ambas, con una radiante sonrisa, es especial Sora.

Sí, Yamato y Sora no podían ser más felices; en especial Matt, ya que nunca estaría solo…

El 14 de febrero era un día especial para todos, pero para ellos, no solo era un día más para demostrarse el amor, era el día de sus respectivos emblemas, era el día en que se dijeron por primera vez _te amo,_ era el día que prometieron amarse para siempre, era el día que descubrieron que su amor era más fuerte que nada, y era el día que recordarían por siempre.

Pues sin amor, no hay amistad, porque el poder de la amistad, es el amor...

.

.

.

.

.

**Letra de T_obira _en español**

Existe esta vaga ansiedad que siempre nos arremete sin avisar

Las opiniones de otros no son inútiles y nos confunden.

En los días que estamos hartos con todo, ¿porqué no vamos a ir a Kyoto o cualquier otra parte?

En lugar de fingir no saber, echemos un vistazo a la verdad de que ahí en nosotros

En tú corazón, esta escondido el orgullo…

-

Vamos a correr, no pares a nadie, porque es mejor que abandonarlo

A través de tu cabellera brillante, sopla aquel aire de los océanos.

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Para descubrir tu realidad

No hay tiempo para dudar, delante hay una nueva puerta

Toma un impulso, salta y patea , para abrir la puerta

Sé que también puedes hacerlo…

-

Un malestar invisible te está rodeando, y oscurece tus ojos con gran confusión, se están perdiendo.

Tu confianza es diferente que de costumbre, hasta nos da miedo.

¿Por eso estás ahí sentada con los brazos abrazando tus rodillas?

Es demasiado pronto para cerrar los ojos, vamos a ver la verdad que ahí en nosotros

No estamos indefensos, nosotros haremos lo mejor con nuestra valentía

-

Vamos a encontrarla, no para nadie, sino porque es mejor que el abandono.

Dejar de lado la cobardía y retoma la búsqueda de la verdadera respuesta

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Para descubrir tu realidad

La puerta a un nuevo mundo no está bloqueada

Ten fe en ti misma y abre la puerta

Sé que la puedes encontrar

Vamos a correr, no pares nadie, sino porque es mejor que estar parados

A través de tu cabellera brillante, sopla aquel aire de los océanos.

Oh mantente corriendo, mantente corriendo

Descubre tu realidad

No hay tiempo para dudar, tienes los pies delante de una nueva puerta

Tome un impulso, salta y patea , la puerta ya está abierta

Sé que también puedes hacerlo

Lo puedes lograr…

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Colorín, colorado, este primer fic de Amai do se ha acabado. **

**Bueno no es el primero, pero es el primero por capítulos =)**

**Bien, creo que la mayoría lo sabe, pero los nombres de los hijos significan, pero aún hay cosas que aclarar:**

**-Aiko: la niña del amor.**

**-Yuujou: Amistad**

**-Chikako (la hija mayor de Izzy y May): Sabiduría, niña sabia.**

**-Saki (hijo menor de TK y Kari): esperanza deseada, anhelo (sino, pues imaginemos que lo es=)**

**-los nombres de los emblemas son los mismos en japonés y en español.**

**-recuerden que en al cap 6 se dijo sobre una parte de la profecía que faltaba ¿qué será lo que faltó?.**

**-Matt y Sora renunciaron al amor fraternal, el amor de los hermanos, ya no sienten ese amor, no se pueden amar como hermanos, pero sí pueden quererse como amigos y como pareja.**

*****

**Espero que les haya gustado, que le hayan entendido y más que los haya inspirado, agradezco de todo corazón a lo que se tomaron la molestia de seguir este fic desde el principio hasta el final, de verdad es un sueño hecho realidad. Espero que los que no se han puesto las pilas y no han escrito ninguno, que lo hagan, pues hay otras "parejas" que están ganando terreno.**

***Tengo una buena noticia, LA SECUELA VIENE EN CAMINO, se llamará: **_**El poder de todos lo emblemas.**_** Y será protagonizado por los hijos de los elegidos, y sí, las parejas quedaron de la misma forma. Pero la verdad es que tardará un poco, pues tengo en mente otros por el momento.**

**Se que había dicho que por estas fechas iba a publicar otros fics, pero con la prepa y las tareas apenas tengo tiempo de escribir (agradezcan a mi maestro de filosofía), pero espero que en esta semana al menos publique un one-shot.**

**La verdad no sé cuando pueda empezar a publicar porque aún están con cambios, pero primero terminaré la traducción del fic que tengo pendiente, "Desde el cielo al infierno".**

**Por último, agradezco especialmente a:**

***rockpink94**

***Marin-Ishida**

***MissCullen9**

***SoraTakenouchii**

**·BlackSwett**

**·Kannita**

**·nOck-nOck**

**·Camy Malfoy Cullen**

**·Trini-SI**

**·Sorale**

*****

**Recuerden que solo por medio de Cristo tenemos salvación.**

**Dios los bendiga**

**Amai do**

**.**

**14 de febrero de 2010**

***Hasta la próxima =)**


End file.
